A Million Miles Away
by Mystic Lady Fae
Summary: Aslan has decided to send Ali with Caspian on his journey East to find the missing lords, meeting a few familiar legendary faces along the way. Will she change things during the journey? And if so, will it be for better, or for worse?
1. A Lady of the Court

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing related to _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_. That belongs to a bunch of other people, not me. Only original characters and plotlines are mine.

AN: Here is the first chapter of the second part of my Narnia trilogy! Thanks so much to all of my readers and reviewers for sticking with me this long! I hope everyone enjoys reading this, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 1: A Lady of the Court:**

Rushing down the hall, I quickly tied my hair back and narrowly avoided a head-on collision with a group of servants. The mix of men and women grinned, bowed their heads, and made way for me, knowing that I was running late.

"Thank you!" I called, rushing past them for the courtyard. They all chuckled or laughed as Fang called for me to hurry. Rolling my eyes, I ran out the large entry doors and down the dozen steps to the courtyard. "Alright, I'm here!"

Caspian chuckled and nodded towards Roan. "It's about time you got here. Come, the food in the basket is getting cold, and you know how I adore venison on warm bread."

Trying not to sigh, I went and mounted Roan. I had introduced the Narnians to the sandwich, which was a favorite food of mine, but for some reason, the word 'sandwich' didn't appeal to them. Caspian said it was because the word 'sand' was in the name, and people found it unappetizing. Silly, I know, but at least they liked actual concept itself. They still hadn't come up with a different name for it yet, though.

"Well, you know I'm still getting used to finding my way through the halls," I said, gathering up the reins. "The old castle was smaller than this one is, and it's easy to get lost without a map."

After two years of hard work, Cair Paravel had finally been completed only a few months ago. Well, the walls and buildings had been completed; it had taken nearly a month to get the citizens moved there, and another two months for them to settle in. Meanwhile, during those three months of moving about, the Royal Housekeeper and Steward had bossed around hundreds of servants in order to make the palace itself ready for the King and his Court. This, of course, meant that the entire Court had been forbidden to move into the new palace until it was deemed 'fit' by the Steward.

Since I was considered part of the Court, I had just moved in two weeks ago, and spent most of that time getting not only myself settled in, but also Roan and Fang, who had grown used to the old palace. Still, Roan now had a spacious, shining stable to dwell in, and Fang liked the fact that we no longer had to go up a secret flight of stairs to get to our rooms. Instead, we were a hallway away from the new library, which was easily three or four times the size of the old one. Professor Cornelius was thrilled, particularly since his room was in the same corridor as the library, so that he didn't have to go far to get there.

Considering how quickly the new Cair Paravel had been put together, I had to be impressed. The Giants and Giantesses had done a wondrous job in putting up the main outer walls, while hundreds of other workers put up the inner ones that were inconvenient for the Giants to attempt. As soon as the buildings had been complete, dozens of artists poured into the city, to decorate everything within sight.

The whole thing turned out exactly as Caspian had hoped. I had thought the Cair Paravel shown in the movie had been majestic, but this one beat it by a million. Perhaps it was because I was actually seeing it in reality rather than on a movie screen, but it was still beyond impressive.

The columns, doors, buttresses and archways within the castle itself were engraved with vines, flowers, and leaves, giving the place a touch of the forest indoors. Windows had elegant wave patterns that soothed the eye, and called to mind the sea that was so close. The walls were made of white polished stone that softly, not blindingly, reflected the sunlight up and down the hallways. The floors laid with white, black and gold marble, giving the castle an inward welcoming glow that lightened the heart.

But the crowning achievement had to be the grand throne room. Here, the most careful effort had been taken, for the roof was of stone and glass, which in Narnia was very hard to make. And it wasn't ordinary glass, either; it was glass tinted a subtle yellow color, to keep everyone in the throne room from being blinded by the reflection of the sun on marble during the day. It had taken nearly a year for it to be crafted, but the result was breathtaking.

The differences between the Telmarine city and Cair Paravel were clear: Where the old castle had been stark and intimidating, Cair Paravel was bright, warm, and open, almost like a beacon of hope to the people. Those who lived within the new city were proud of it, and more than pleased with how beautiful it was compared to the old city. Those who visited always left feeling uplifted from the experience of seeing the new capital of Narnia, and always swore to return one day in the near future.

"Race you!" Caspian challenged, urging his horse forward in a leap.

Crying out in protest, I sent Roan after him, with Fang, Silvermane, and a few other guards racing to catch up.

* * *

In the two years since the Calormen war, things had changed so much, it was mind-boggling.

Not long after our return from battle and my subsequent 'reward' for saving Caspian's life, things had settled into a stable peace within the kingdom. The Giants were of great help in building Cair Paravel, and the peoples of Narnia were getting along well together, thanks to the soldiers working well with one another during the Calormen war. If the army hadn't been such a mish-mash of different races, and if they hadn't come back with tales about the bravery of their comrades-in-arms, I rather doubted that the humans would have mixed well with the other peoples.

But peace had come, at last. The Calormen ruler had kept his word and stayed in his own lands, not even daring to cross the great desert that separated his empire from the Northern Kingdoms, and as such, Caspian could at last focus on the interior development of his realm.

And so, six months after the battle with Calormen, the first thing Caspian did was focus on creating a naval fleet.

Ever since I had planted the idea of a fleet, Caspian had been obsessing over the idea of sea navigation. The Telmarine people had always been afraid of the sea, and that was partly because the Narnians had been so connected to it. Legends told of how Aslan's Country lay beyond the eastern edge of the sea, and since the Telmarines did not believe in Aslan (and even feared the idea of him), they had built their castle/fortress far away from it. Now that the two peoples were one, there was no longer any need to avoid the ocean.

So, with building of Cair Paravel underway, Caspian had gathered his Councilors (including me, much to my surprise) and asked for their thoughts on building a fleet. The ships would be for sailing and exploration, as well as trade with our neighbors. The ships would also act as a barrier against sea attacks, and for enforcing the King's laws among the Lone Islands.

He made sure to play his hand, claiming that the Lone Islands had long been allowed to run free without oversight from Narnia. The Islands also owed a vast amount of tribute to Narnia, and since any kingdom needed cash in the treasury, this idea caused the Council to see a navy in a more appealing light.

There had been the minor detail of the Telmarines not knowing how to construct ships, but the Narnians had always kept to the Old Ways of King Peter's time, and many had records showing old ship plans from those days, as well as a few books on sailing. With a good deal of research done by me and Professor Cornelius, as well the army of assistants pressed upon us by the Council, we managed to create a sort of manual on sailing and shipbuilding.

At last, with the builders and future sailors equipped with all of the information they needed, work began last year on the construction of the fleet. Two had been finished with a great deal of effort, and the first one done had been called _The Lion's Mane_, for Aslan. The second ship was the crown of the navy, the infamous _Dawn Treader_, which had been named for the task Caspian had sworn to perform upon his coronation.

I knew of that grand adventure, of course, from reading the books, but few others besides the King and Council knew of it. Upon his coronation, right before my arrival, Caspian had taken an oath to find the Seven Missing Lords who had supported his father, but without a ship to try and find them, he had been unable to do so.

"The only way those men had managed to sail eastwards was because they had journeyed to Archenland and purchased a ship from someone there," Caspian had explained after the completion of the _Lion's Mane_. "The Lords had been ordered out of Narnia, and they had fled with only what they could carry. According to a letter from King Nain of Archenland, they managed to barter some of their gold and jewels for a ship and supplies, then sailed eastwards. No one has heard from them since."

Now that there were completed ships sitting in the tiny harbor, and with peace at last in Narnia, I had a feeling that the legendary journey eastwards was only a matter of time. Caspian would be heading off to see if he could find his late father's friends, and bring the surviving ones back to be part of his council. It was going to be dangerous, at best, but he was excited to go fulfill his oath.

However, there was a tiny problem: I wanted to go with him.

My desire for adventure was probably due to restlessness. I'd been working in the library for three years now, and after two of them with nothing to do but the usual, I was starting to become bored. Well, okay, and I probably just wanted to be aboard the _Dawn Treader_ when Lucy and Edmund dropped into the sea, but could anyone blame me? The chance to meet the legendary King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant was just too tempting for me!

But there would also be danger, magic, and more adventure than I could ever want on the voyage, which is why it required so much careful thought and consideration. It wasn't merely a matter of wanting to go –it was also about whether or not I _should_ go. Who knew how my presence aboard the ship would change things, either for better or for worse?

Well, that was something to consider another day. Today, there was a picnic at hand, and a chicken sandwich calling my name from the lunch basket!

* * *

Seated upon a blanket, with several of the King's guards and a few of his servants around us, Caspian and I sat on a spread out blanket and savored the warmth of the spring sun. Winter had ended, and the ground was finally dry enough to picnic on.

"I've missed these outings of ours," Caspian said, accepting a cup of wine from a servant. "Winter was beginning to drive me mad, and not even our fighting lessons could distract me."

I chuckled and sipped my cup of chilled cider as another servant brought our sandwiches. Our twice-a-week picnics were a tradition Caspian had thought up not long after our return from the desert, and it was an indulgence of his that the Council had approved of. My guess was that it was to keep Caspian from overworking himself, and having some time outdoors made him relax and let him be himself. Sometimes, Professor Cornelius, Reepicheep, and Trumpkin joined us, but more often than not, it was just me, Caspian, and his usual retinue of guards and servants.

Personally, I didn't know why we bothered with the servants, but I suppose a King is suppose to go out with an entourage, so I tried to let it slide. I also had a nagging suspicion that the servants and guards were also there to act as chaperones, which was absurd –Caspian didn't think of me as anything more than a friend and confidant, as well as the occasional advisor. That was it.

"So, how are your plans going, the ones for sailing eastward?" I asked before taking a healthy bite out of my sandwich.

Caspian sighed. "Not well. The Council may have liked the idea of a navy for defense and obtaining tribute from those that owe it to us, but they do not approve of _me_ going to sea, though they know I must fulfill my oath to Aslan. Many fear what might happen if I don't, and I think that's what's keeping them from outright forbidding my leaving on that journey."

Swallowing my mouthful of food, I shook my head. "Well, you know how I feel on the matter. If you swore to Aslan that you would search for your father's lost friends, then I fully support you going."

He sighed again and reached for his own sandwich, which had thick slices of venison on it, the bread beginning to fall apart from the meat drippings soaking into it. "I think it is the fear of what might happen if I do not return from the voyage. Without an heir to follow me, they do not wish to see Narnia plunge into civil war again."

He took a large bite out of his meal, chewed, and swallowed. "I believe they also wish to know who will direct the kingdom while I am gone. It will be a very long voyage, and a year and a day at sea means that whoever is left in charge must have wisdom and experience in governance."

I nodded. "They must also be trustworthy, and patient," I put in. "The last thing you need is someone who gets a taste of power and finds that they like it. You could come back to another Lord Miraz, and the people won't thank you for that."

Caspian closed his eyes, food forgotten. "Oh, no, I hadn't thought about that," he groaned.

Feeling bad, I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop that," I told him firmly. "You have many advisors who love you, but I can think of only a handful I would trust to run Narnia for over a year."

He blinked at me in surprise. "You do? Who?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why, Trumpkin and Professor Cornelius, of course," I retorted, smacking him slightly on the arm. "Trumpkin won't let anyone bully him into doing things, and he's respected enough that others will listen to him when he gives orders.

"Meanwhile, Professor Cornelius is not only wise, but he's learned in both Narnian and Telmarine laws, so he will be able to help with any sort of legal matters that come before the Council. He can also provide a fresh set of eyes and ears on matters Trumpkin might be stumped on."

Caspian shook his head and grinned. "You are too clever for your own good," he said, tossing a bit of venison to Fang, who had been waiting for handouts. "You know that, don't you, Ali?"

"Of course," I replied, smiling sweetly. "But then, where would you be without me to talk some sense into you?"

"You mean knock some sense into him," joked Silvermane, who stood over us protectively. He had recently become one of my weapon teachers, and it was still a challenge getting used to his techniques in the practice yards. "You have come far in learning weaponry, and it is good to see the King's ego brought down, once in a while."

Caspian pretended to look wounded at the comment, but it quickly turned into a laugh. "It does seem to be Ali's job to keep me in my place," he agreed, taking another bite of sandwich. "And I appreciate it, more than anyone knows."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I chided him as Fang came to beg something from me. "Oh, no you don't," I told my canine friend. "You had your own lunch! I saw the large beef bone they gave you, so don't think for a minute that you're getting anything from me!"

The others around me laughed as Fang's ears drooped. Since I couldn't stand to see him so disappointed, I gave him a sound scratch behind the ears, which satisfied him immensely. Content with his little 'hand out,' Fang went and flopped down beneath the large oak tree that provided the shade for our group.

"So you are to undertake the journey eastwards, sire?" Silvermane asked, shifting from hoof to hoof. "If I may be so bold, may I ask when that will be?"

My friend shook his head, his long brown hair flopping back and forth adorably across his face. "Not for some time yet," he sighed regretfully. "I must choose a captain for the ship, as well as the crew I think would best suit it. It will not be an easy task, particularly given the length of time we will be away from Narnia. I doubt many men would want to leave their loved ones for so long."

"You are going to include more than just human men, aren't you?" I pointedly asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure there are other races who would like to join you on your quest. In fact, I know that Fauns, Minotaurs, and even Dwarfs who have tried and studied sailing as eagerly as the humans have."

"Hmm, yes, I had heard of that," Silvermane muttered, accepting a pear from one of Caspian's serving attendants. "If Centaurs cared to sail, you would have many of us volunteering for service aboard the _Dawn Treader_, sire. Unfortunately, with our having four legs instead of two, and our bulk, we would not fare well at sea."

I chuckled. "Still, it is good to know that, if your people were able, they would support His Majesty on his voyage."

Caspian, meanwhile, looked thoughtful. "A very good suggestion, Ali," he muttered, rubbing his short beard. "Minotaurs are known for their strength, and Fauns are quick on their feet, so having them aboard would be a good idea. But Dwarfs aren't known for their love of the sea, which rather troubles me…"

"And don't forget Talking Beasts," Roan put in around a mouthful of grass. I hadn't known he was listening. "I know there are some who want to see lands beyond Narnia's borders."

"Well, there you are," I said, feeling rather smug. "With all of those people at hand, you should have a crew picked out in no time."

"But I still need a captain for them," Caspian reminded me.

I shrugged. "What about Lord Drinian?" I casually mentioned, trying in every way to keep things in the Narnia storyline. "He is one of the few men who studied seafaring, isn't he? I've heard people at court mention it, and he is also a good friend to you. Why not have a trusted friend and learned man lead the crew?"

Personally, I had never met Lord Drinian, but then, I spent most of my days training with Caspian, working in the library, or with Fang and Roan. I almost never hung out at court, and never with Caspian's personal circle of close friends, because I knew I wouldn't 'fit in' with them. Besides, Caspian's friends were all men, and they probably wouldn't welcome me into their circle.

Even though I didn't have friends at court, I managed to get Caspian to myself at least once a day, every day, and as such, our friendship had grown. We talked during weapons practice, or over the occasional tea or evening meal, and sometimes played chess against one another, or against the Professor. At least once or twice a week, Trumpkin and Reepicheep would join us, and I considered them as much friends as Caspian.

'_True, the court thinks me odd for having male friends and almost no females, but I just don't like the conversation the women provide_.'

I kept away from the noblewomen mostly because chatting about dresses, jewelry, and other frivolous things was not my idea of fun; in turn, talking about anything that required deep thought and much consideration was not much fun for them. I couldn't make friends with the servants, either, because my 'place' was high above theirs. As for the townspeople –well, I knew none of them well, even if I still made the occasional visit there for things the Professor needed. Oh, they treated me very kindly, but they were the Professor's friends, not mine. Besides, having the friends I did was good enough for me; one didn't need a sea of friends when you already had a few close ones.

But, anyway, in regards to Lord Drinian, I had heard he was a good man, and Reepicheep seemed to like him, too, so that was enough for me. That Mouse could be a very good judge of character.

'_Note to self: try and meet Drinian in person_.' He seemed like good man, and I would like to meet someone with such a good reputation. Who knows, perhaps I could make friends with him as well.

Sitting back on the blanket, I finished my lunch. Somehow, I managed to keep my fruit tart away from Roan, though Caspian seemed to not be so lucky –he seemed to have a difficult time keeping Fang away from his other sandwich. I found it hilarious, watching him and my wolf friend chase each other all around the oak tree, all while the guards watched and laughed.

Altogether, not a bad picnic, I'd say.

* * *

AN: There's chapter one! Chapter two will be up next week; it's a bit early this time, since I'll be out-of-town tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to review!


	2. Pulling a Few Strings

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_ (which really bums me out). Only original characters are mine.

AN: Quick note: I won't be following the movie (or books) word-for-word, but my story will remain true to the general ideas, for the most part. I will be adding my own occasional little twists and turns to the plot, so I hope no one will flame me and say that something is out of place, doesn't follow the movie lines exactly, or whatnot. Thanks, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 2: Pulling a Few Strings:**

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that getting aboard the _Dawn Treader_ was going to be harder than I thought. This wasn't because I wanted to go, but because I began to realize that perhaps I _shouldn't_ go.

The reasoning for this was simple, and it took some time for me to it to hit me. First of all, would my being on the _Dawn Treader_ change what was supposed to happen? Second; if I did change something, would it be for better, or worse? But most important of all: would Aslan want me to go on the journey, or remain in Cair Paravel?

In the end, I decided to take one small experimental step forward, and try to become friends with Lord Drinian, if only because he seemed like a good man in the books and on film. And since he was such a close friend to Caspian, I decided to use my 'social connections' to be introduced to him.

At first, my request puzzled Caspian, but it pleased him that two of his friends would finally meet, so it was no trouble getting my way. Caspian merely offered to bring His Lordship to tea one day, and that was it.

Not surprisingly, I rather liked Drinian. Like the TV and film versions, he was a man of forty, tall, with a fine head of brownish-blond hair, blue eyes that were full of intelligence and perceptiveness, and a serious, but handsome face. What charmed me the most was the humorous glint deep in his eyes; and the quirk in his mouth, one that told of a man who could see the seriousness and humor in all things.

He was a very kind, understanding sort of man, too. He didn't patronize me because I was a woman who could fight, and when I showed interest in ships and sailing, Drinian proceeded to tell me everything he knew about the sea and of the navy's newest ships.

And that was when I received my first tour of the _Dawn Treader_.

* * *

I'd been on few ships or boats in my life –actually, I'd been on three, and I didn't have fond memories of any of them. Two of the ships had been tours of real navy ships made of metal, with giant guns on the decks and cramped areas down below. The third had been a small sailboat of my uncle's that had given me claustrophobia and seasickness in less than five minutes.

The _Dawn Treader_, however, surpassed all of them, particularly in elegance and beauty.

As portrayed in the film, the figurehead was of a dragon, with a dragon motif running all throughout the exterior of the ship, right up to the tail at the stern. The finest wood had been used for it, and the best artists had come to decorate not only the outside of it, but the inside as well.

Being a good friend of the King, I was shown only the better parts of the ship, and got nowhere near the crew quarters or kitchen/galley areas. Thus, I was guided around the King's and Captain's sleeping areas; the small, quaint room reserved for the King's page or cabin boy; and finally, to the King's large meeting chamber.

What I saw in the meeting room was a delight for anyone's eyes. Like in the film, there were beautiful murals all along the walls, which had elegant wood designs separating and framing them. The wood had been carved to resemble growing tree branches, and each had been polished to a perfect sheen. On the far left wall, above the fireplace, was a large golden bronze image of Aslan, who had a kind, but firm expression as he gazed out into the room, almost as if he were watching over and protecting everyone in the room.

The murals were the most beautiful and detailed I had ever seen. One was a painting of the grown up Pevensie siblings riding through the forest, and over them was written, '_Once a King or Queen of Narnia, Always a King or Queen_.' From there I could see that Caspian had decided to carry out his dream of having historical events painted somewhere, because every bit of wall space was covered in images from the Golden Age. I could see Mr. Tumnus in the winter forest discovering Lucy by the lamppost, the light from it illuminating them perfectly. Another depicted the trek through the winter woods with the Beavers as they tried to get to Aslan's camp, where their army awaited them. Another showed Peter slaying a wolf to save his sisters. There were no images of the battles they fought, but instead there were paintings of the old Cair Paravel, as well as the great throne room with the four siblings seated there in all their royal regalia.

"Wow," I breathed, staring intently at the paintings.

Drinian chuckled. "The artists are more than pleased with their work, and will no doubt be grateful for the praise of the King's close friend."

Blushing, I turned and saw, to my astonishment, that some of the greatest treasures of Narnia had been put in places throughout the room. There was Queen Susan's bow and arrows, as well as Queen Lucy's cordial and dagger. In a tall, narrow cabinet with a glass front was King Peter's sword, but on a shelf in its own awkward cradle was…

"A flashlight?" I said, incredulous.

Caspian looked at me in surprise. "You know what it is?" he asked, picking it up. "King Edmund left it here on his last visit, and though I have see him use it, I have no idea what it is or how it works."

Smiling, I picked it up and clicked the switch. The metal was heavy and shiny, and the light worked perfectly. It was rather odd, though, to be handling something that would be considered a mint-condition antique in my own time.

"We call it a flashlight," I said, placing it back in its place. "It brings light to dark places, after all other lights go out." Okay, it was cheesy to use a _Lord of the Rings_ quote, but it kind of fit the moment.

Drinian nodded. "Your world must have great magic to create such things."

I almost fell over in shock. "What?" I gasped, my face going pale as Caspian came to hold me steady. Who had told him that I was from a different world? I hadn't told anyone other than my close group of friends about where I was from, and here Drinian was, bringing it out into the open!

"It's alright," Caspian tried to soothe me. "It is something the entire Court has guessed at for some time. They all know that there is something very different and very special about you, Ali, and it's become clear that you are not from this world."

As much as I wanted to glare at him, I couldn't. "Well, it was bound to come out sooner or later. But you could have at least told me about it!"

Drinian shook his head. "You spend too much time in the library, my lady," he stated with a slight frown. "You should get out more often, perhaps mingle with the court during festivals and balls. It isn't right for a lovely lady to be shut away so much."

"I have no use for such events," I retorted, standing proudly on my own two feet and pulling my arm out of Caspian's gentle grip. "I can't dance; the courtiers have no idea how to treat me; and I refuse to have people smile, snivel, and bow at me as though I were someone important. I also have no need for empty conversations with people I don't know, or with people who only respect me because I saved the King's life. There's more to me than that, and if others can't see it, then they are fools, all of them."

Drinian stared at me, and shook his head. "But they cannot know you if you do not try to get to know them. You should give them a chance."

"The women in court are pretty butterflies with no conversational topics I care about," I frowned at him. "The men outside the army have no idea what to make of a female who can fight, and when I try to speak of something historical or of significance, they are shocked that I am far more educated than they thought. It's ridiculous!"

Caspian, meanwhile, was giving me an intense look. "Then perhaps it is time to change that," he softly commented, reaching out to squeeze my shoulder. "I remember that males and females in the other Narnian races are well-learned, so why not try and educate the human women as well?"

I smiled at him. "A most excellent idea," I agreed, "But that can wait until after your voyage. You can start mass educating people _after_ you've kept your word to Aslan."

Both men laughed as I led them both out the door and onto the deck. "So, when do you set sail?" I asked as Caspian escorted me down the gangplank.

He shrugged. "Most likely within the next two months. We have been at peace for a while now, and I think that with Trumpkin in charge, everything should be well while I am away."

This was probably the best time to mention how I wanted to sail east with him, but something inside me told me not to. Instead, I held off and let my two escorts lead me around the docks, which were bustling. Now that we all lived near the sea, it was far easier to get fresh seafood, and the chefs in the palace were beyond thrilled –they loved cooking the fresh crabs, lobsters, clams, and other shellfish brought in, as well as the saltwater fish.

And since we were a safe haven for ships, merchants came and went frequently, bringing in goods from up and down the coast, as well as our neighboring allies. Having so any incoming goods pleased everybody, not just the courtiers, and the city was now full of beautiful, exciting things.

However, even though the docks were super-busy, being preoccupied with work didn't prevent people from bowing to Caspian as he passed. A few even dipped their heads towards me, which was embarrassing. Caspian found it amusing, though, and I had to keep myself from smacking him in the arm –it's never a good idea to embarrass your friend (and king) in public.

The hike back up to the palace was a long one, and all uphill, so by the time we got there, I was more than ready for a nap. While Caspian and Drinian headed off to do…whatever guys did, I went and flopped down on my lovely soft mattress, where I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Normally, I don't dream when I nap, but this time was the exception.

After I had closed my eyes and let my mind wonder, I somehow found myself in a picturesque forest, one that looked _very_ familiar. Even though it had been three years, I quickly recognized the place where my whole adventure started.

I was in Aslan's Country, and that was either a good thing, or a bad thing.

Part of me began to panic, my mind immediately listing all the things that I had done right, the things I had done wrong, and the numerous things I wanted to ask, but probably wouldn't get an answer to. And just when I thought my brain would explode from all of those thoughts, Aslan appeared.

Well, he didn't _appear_, exactly –he walked into the green glade I had been standing in, an air of majesty, understanding, gentleness, and a touch of fierceness that came with simply being a lion. His golden eyes were focused on me, and I could swear that he was bigger than the last time I'd seen him.

'_Maybe that part of the movie was true_,' I pondered as he stopped in front of me. '_He once told Lucy that every year she grew, so would he. Is that the case here_? _Have I grown as well_?'

I suppose I was pretty much the same, but I could feel that I was also different. I had been in Narnia for such a long time, and it was bound to have an effect of some kind on me. But was it for better or worse?

Swallowing my nerves, I fell to my knees before the great Lion, bowing my head so that I did not have to look at his expression. My heart in my throat, I heard him pad over to me, and saw his forepaws stop in my line of vision. Swallowing again, I kept my head down and prayed that he didn't snap my head off for having done something that upset him.

The sound of his soft chuckle calmed my nervousness a bit, and as my heart dropped from my throat back into my chest, I felt a rough tongue lick my forehead. Closing my eyes, I felt a blissful calm settle over me, melting away my worries and fears.

"You have done well, Ali," Aslan said in his soft, noble voice. "I am happy with the efforts you have made during your stay in Narnia."

I felt my heart leap with joy, only for it to drop back down again at his next words. "However, your task is still not finished."

'_Of course it isn't_,' I thought sarcastically, head still bowed.

"Come sit with me," Aslan said, paws vanishing from my line of sight.

It was an order, but a gentle one, so I didn't feel any dread about following him. Hurriedly getting to my feet, I caught up with the Lion and followed him into the forest of his Country. We stopped again in the glade that he had led me to on my first visit, and as I sat on a nearby stone, he sat back on his hunches and looked at me closely, golden-brown eyes not leaving my face as he spoke.

"Caspian is soon to set sail for the task that I have set upon him," he said, watching me closely. "You must be with him when the ship leaves port."

Uh, yeah, easier said than done! There was no possible way Caspian was going to let me go with him on this adventure, especially not after what had happened during the battle with the Calormen armies. Even if I told him that Aslan wanted me to go, there was the chance that he might try and think of an excuse why I shouldn't go.

I froze my thoughts. On the other hand…he _did_ owe me a really big favor, and this was going to be a _very_ big favor.

"I…think I can manage that," I slowly replied. "Although, Caspian isn't going to be happy about my going…"

Aslan chuckled, a warm sound that was like spring sunshine after a rain. "The young King cares about you very much, Ali. You are quite possibly the only person he trusts as much as he likes and respects."

The redness of my cheeks made him smile. "He likes many people, respects few, and trusts even fewer. You have been a great support to him, and he knows that you would not ask for something such as this if it were not important. It will take some convincing, but he will eventually allow you to accompany him."

I winced as I remembered something. "Well, as much as I agree with you on that, there will be the matter of my being the only female aboard the ship."

The Lion shook his mane. "Do not worry about trivialities," he chided me. "Focus on the more important things first." He rose to all four paws. "Now, I believe it is time for you to wake and prepare a sound speech to give Caspian, before it is too late for them to plan your joining them on their quest."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Caspian cried, getting to his feet.

We were in his private study, and I had just requested a private audience with him. Since this was only the second or third time I had made such a visit, the clerk who took such requests had been surprised and confused. However, since I was the King's friend (and a bit of the local heroine for saving his life), the man didn't hesitate to bring me to Caspian's attention. As of this moment, I had just finished a very short, straight-to-the-point speech to him, and gotten his reaction to it. Needless to say, it was as I expected.

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and tried to keep hold of my patience. "For goodness sakes, Caspian, I'm only telling you what Aslan himself told me! I have to go with you when you sail. It's what Aslan wants!" My eyes narrowed as I glared at him. "Are you _really_ going to disobey Aslan's orders?"

I could tell he was tempted to do so, and the look on his face surprised me –it was one of anger, fear, desperation, and just a touch of panic, a combination I had never seen him wear before. Caspian was usually calm and collected, and seeing him like this was very unusual.

Blinking at him, I finally realized why Caspian was so fearful of my going: he was afraid I was going to be seriously hurt –or worse, die.

Stepping up to him, I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I can't and won't promise that nothing will happen to me," I said to him in a soft voice. "It will be a dangerous voyage, and things can occur. But Aslan himself told me that I was to accompany you, and I would not disobey him for the world."

I squeezed his shoulder, stopping his protests. "If you try to keep me here, I would only find a way of sneaking aboard when you aren't looking," I firmly told him. "I'll find a way, and I know for a fact that there will be others who would help me do so. _Please_, Caspian; let me do this."

He shook his head. "No. I…I can't bear the thought of something horrible happening to you again, Ali. You almost lost your life two years ago because of my foolishness. I am sorry, but I cannot condone this."

Closing my eyes, I sighed. I really didn't want to do this, but I had no choice. "Then I must call upon you and your honor." I opened my eyes to see him grow pale at my words. "I call upon the debt that is owed to me. My price for saving your life is to join you during your quest to find the Seven Missing Lords."

A wide range of emotions danced across his face. He would not back out of his promise, not when he owed me so much, but I knew he was going to be very angry with me for asking this of him. I could already see the anger and hurt on his face, but I could not back down now. Aslan wanted me to go on this quest, and I would do it.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, Caspian," I whispered, guilt hanging heavily on my heart, "but it is necessary. I _must_ do this."

As he paced the length of his study, I could see that he did not like being trapped into this. "You don't understand, Ali," he said, a hint of pleading in his voice. "We do not know what dangers we may face on this journey! It has been generations since anyone has sailed to the Lone Islands, and no one can remember when the last ship sailed for the waters beyond them. We are literally going into unknown territory!"

Well, it was unknown to them, but not to me. There might be instances where I would have no idea what was coming, but I knew most of the major things that would happen, and would be a valuable asset to them. I would never tell Caspian that I had such knowledge, of course; that would require way too much of an explanation, and most of it wouldn't make sense even to _me_, the person it was happening to!

But I had to go with him if I was going to help, and he was only making things more difficult by arguing with me about it. Heaving a heavy sigh, I looked him square in the eye and said, "Caspian, Aslan wants me to go, so I'm going. If you have a problem with his orders, take it up with the Lion himself. Maybe he'll visit _you_ while you're asleep, and then you can have a nice talk with him about why you won't do as he's asked."

I then turned and left, not waiting for him to give me an answer.

* * *

There is a wonderful proverb that I've always admired: be careful what you wish for –you might just get it.

That is exactly what happened the night following my argument with Caspian. Apparently Aslan took my sarcastic remark to heart and paid the King of Narnia a brief visit. I have no idea what the Lion said to him, but the next day, Caspian came to visit me in the library to tell me that the _Dawn Treader_ would be leaving in two months for the sea, and that if I wanted to go, I had to be ready by then.

And even as he finished that last sentence, Caspian turned and he stalked out of the room with a very angry scowl on his face.

I, of course, took no joy in this victory. Caspian was angry with me, and I could only hope that Aslan knew what he was doing. The Lion rarely – if ever – made mistakes, and I had to have faith in him and what he asked of me.

So, with a sigh, I went to find my mentor, Professor Cornelius, to tell him of my upcoming adventure.

* * *

AN: Review?


	3. Journeying Aboard the Dawn Treader

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything related to _**Narnia**_, in any way, shape, or form. Well, except the movies, but that's pretty much it. Only original creations (characters, places, etc) are mine.

AN: Yes, I am updating early! I seem to be on a bit of a roll this week, so why not post? And it's a longer chapter, too!

Also, I should mention that any details I found about the Lone Islands are sketchy at best, so I'm going to just toss some things together and hope they work out okay (since it is a fictional story, after all). Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 3: Journeying Aboard the Dawn Treader:**

Now it was Caspian's turn to avoid _me_. For weeks, I could only sigh and put up with him not coming by the library while I was there, and for not wanting to see me outside of weapon's practice. If he could cancel our lessons together, I think he would have, if only to show how angry he was about my sailing with him. But since we _were_ going on a dangerous voyage, I had to know how to fight well, so we kept it up.

The rest of the time, though, I could only feel guilty about the whole mess and proceed to pack up everything I would need for a year on a ship. Soap was at the top of my list, and my own personal stash of dried food and rations, in case we had to go short while at sea. Clothes, bandanas to keep my hair back, boots, and a few dozen other things found their way into the trunks I wanted to take with me. And after the Professor sorted through my trunks, just as many things were taken out of them, after being declared impractical.

Two weeks before we were due to sail, Caspian's silence was really starting to irritate me. I was starting to get the nerve to barge in on him in his study for a "chat," when _he_ came to visit _me_ in the library. I had thought that he had come to lecture me about going on the voyage, when in fact he had come to take me to the docks.

"Since you are to sail aboard the _Dawn Treader_, you should at least see where you are going to be housed for a year," he said in a clipped tone of voice.

I stared at him. "But won't I be staying with the crew?" I asked, confused.

Caspian stared at me in horror. "What made you think that you would be with the crew?" he blurted out, clearly shocked at the question. "You are my friend, and a lady of my court; of course you will not be staying in the crew's quarters!" His outburst surprised me into silence.

As he led me down to the docks and onto the _Dawn Treader_, I had to admit that I hadn't really given much thought to where I would be staying aboard the ship. It wasn't that big of a vessel, though it would certainly hold a good amount of men and supplies, and I had honestly thought that I would simply have a curtained off section in some obscure corner of the ship. Where else would I be put during the entire adventure?

I received my answer within the hour. After being led below to the level that held Caspian's suite of rooms, he escorted me to a small cabin that lay not far from his own. It was tucked into a corner, away from the flow of visitors who might visit Caspian's large meeting room or personal quarters. The quaint cabin was almost perfectly square, and had enough small shelves, drawers, and cupboards for whatever I needed (or wanted) to bring with me. It was a very efficient use of space, but did not feel cramped, and the large window (complete with dark blue curtains) that looked out to sea would keep me from getting claustrophobia. Another plus was that the walls above the bed were decorated with a lovely mural of a painted sky, complete with clouds, that was easy on the eyes and went well with the dark wood the storage spaces were made of. I liked it at once.

"This will be your room," Caspian declared in a firm voice. "A lady deserves her own quarters, and there should be enough space for everything you will take with you."

Here in this room, with the sound of creaking wood and the splash of waves against the hull, I looked over at him. "I'm sorry," I whispered, not looking at his face. "I know that this isn't what you want, but it is necessary."

I heard him sigh, and the sound of his step caused me to look up. Brown eyes gazed down at me, a rather hangdog look in them as Caspian reached out and pulled me into a hug. I stiffened in surprise, then relaxed. Despite being such good friends, Caspian and I had never hugged before. Back in my world, I was a hugger, but since my arrival here, I had gotten the idea that hugging friends so openly in Narnia was a bad idea, so I had never done it.

'_Wow, this is nice_,' I couldn't help thinking as Caspian squeezed me a bit tighter. And how had I never really noticed how strong and fit he is?

"I am the one who is sorry," he whispered, still holding onto me. "I have been stubborn and foolish, even in the face of all that you told me. And when I had a dream meeting with Aslan, I had been angry with him for putting you in danger, and never considered the idea that you must be doing this for a reason. Please forgive me."

The hug must have done something to my brain, because when he pulled back, I found that I seriously missed having him hold me.

But as soon as I had that ridiculous idea, I squashed it. I thought that I had gotten over that little crush of mine, but I guess I was wrong. Damn it, if Caspian weren't so handsome, chivalrous, kind, funny, and fun to be around, it'd be no problem killing any romantic feelings towards him. Sadly, he was all of those things, and I was going to have to work harder at reminding myself that he was destined to marry a beautiful girl who was a star's daughter.

Meanwhile, those eyes of his were looking at me as his hands gently gripped my shoulders. "Tell me you forgive me?" he pleaded, worry all over his face.

I had to smile. "Only if you do the same for me," I teased, trying to smash the butterflies he'd given me. "Fair is fair, after all."

He grinned. "Done," he declared, releasing my shoulders to take my hand and tuck it into his elbow. "Now, let's get back to the castle and try to finish all of the packing we need to do before we sail."

Taking a silent deep breath, I followed him, trying to figure out why my heart was tap-dancing in my chest when it never had before.

* * *

The day of our departure had been short on farewells, for the tide went out early, and Caspian wanted to leave as soon as possible. I gave Professor Cornelius a swift kiss on the forehead and hug before leaving, which made him smile and kiss me on the cheeks in return. I even hugged Trumpkin, much to his surprise, and gave Silvermane a farewell by taking both his hands in mine and squeezing them, as he was much too tall to hug comfortably.

"Be well, Ali," the Centaur said as I made to board. "And be careful. I know that Reepicheep will be a good protector to you, but beware of everything around you, for there may be danger to not only yourself, but others as well."

I nodded my understanding, and swore to do my best. Behind me, Drinian called for the last of us stragglers to board, and I had to swiftly bid a last goodbye to my dearest friends, Roan and Fang. Even though they wanted to go with me, we all knew that either of them would do well at sea -that didn't make them feel any better, though. Fang gave my face one last lick, and Roan had just enough time to nibble my nose with his large horsey lips before I had to race up the gangplank, a few steps behind Caspian, who had been giving last minute directions to Trumpkin and Professor Cornelius.

And with that, we were on our way to our first destination: the island of Galma.

* * *

As a 'lady,' I was not permitted to do any work at all aboard the _Dawn Treader_, which I found ridiculous and incredibly boring. I wanted to at least try to earn my keep, since I knew that some of the men resented my going along, but Caspian and Drinian wouldn't hear of it. For some reason, they thought it beneath me to work with my hands, an idea I considered to be rather stupid, considering that I actually worked in the library for a living.

Since I had no intention of sitting in my cabin, doing nothing for a year, I decided to undermine Caspian's beliefs. On our second day at sea, while he was in his study with Drinian, planning out our course, I managed to make myself useful by secretly doing a few of the usual daily chores. I helped mop the deck, or coiled rope, or brought water to the crew when they needed it. The men were suspicious of me at first, but after a few days, they adjusted rather well, particularly since I managed to free up a man or two by taking over some of the easier work.

For some reason, I think my choice in wearing pants had something to do with the men feeling uncomfortable around me. All of the human women they knew wore dresses or skirts, and if they did wear breeches, it was under a skirt, out of sight and out of mind. Unlike the fellows in the army, who were already aware of my wardrobe preferences, the sailors just weren't used to seeing women in pants, and I think it freaked them out a little bit. Lucky for me, Reepicheep was fine with my clothing choice, and since he had no qualms about seeing me in that kind of gear, the other men eventually admitted that it was far easier for me to work in breeches than in a dress.

Days went by, and I was very fortunate that the day Caspian discovered what I had been up to was also the day we arrived at Galma.

* * *

Professor Cornelius and I had done a great deal of research before I left, and from what I could find in his books, Galma was one of several islands that, due to their close proximity to its shores, had originally been under Narnian rule, and a key place of trade that had brought wealth to Narnia during the Golden Age.

However, when the Telmarines invaded and began avoiding the ocean, Galma was pretty much left on its own. Eventually, a local Duke had been chosen as head of the island, and began to govern in the King's name, for they still honored Narnia's laws and always swore loyalty to its king (even if Narnia _had_ spent many generations ignoring anything beyond its own coastline).

The inhabitants here were a great deal like the Narnians, in that they were chivalrous to a fault, and friendly to the many merchants and travelers who visited. They were also great fans of jousting and tournaments, which seemed to be their main form of entertainment, and were also great seafarers. In fact, Drinian wanted to hire a good deal of them to sail with us on our adventure, which Caspian very much agreed with.

The morning we made port, I had been asked to help coil some rope by a few members of the crew. I was in the middle of doing so when Caspian came on deck, and that's when he spotted me. It was the first time he'd caught me working, and from the scowl on his face, I could tell that he very much wanted to drag me below for a lecture.

Fortunately for me, the cry went up of land being spotted, and things sort of exploded from there. By then, everyone was so busy preparing to dock that I sort of got lost in the shuffle, and Caspian was unable to drag me away from the work I was doing.

However, the minute the gangplank was settled, he pulled me into his meeting chambers for a quick word. As I could see the disapproving look in his eye, I decided to head him off before he embarrassed either one of us.

"Don't even think about it," I said bluntly, catching him off-guard. "Having me sit around doing nothing is an insult to me, a person who is used to working hard, and who has been sharing fight lessons with you for three years. Besides, since I started working around the ship, the men have grown more accepting of my presence, and a happy crew means they won't mutiny."

While he stood there fuming, I pasted on a sweet smile and batted my eyelashes at him in an absurd manner. "Besides, I was growing bored all locked away in my cabin, and I like being busy. Since the crewmen don't mind, and are actually appreciative of my efforts, it means they aren't unhappy, which makes life easier for everyone…doesn't it?"

Caspian was clearly not thrilled about the whole thing, as evidenced by his expression, but he knew he couldn't argue with me, nor with the results of the steps I had taken. Even he had to have noticed that the men liked me, and that the work was going smoothly and efficiently?

He shook his head. "Oh, very well," Caspian muttered, his face trapped somewhere between a smile and a scowl. "But I hope you brought something else to wear, other than breeches? The Duke is going to hold a week of jousts and banquets in our honor, and you must dress appropriately."

I stared at him. I hadn't attended more than two balls in all the time I'd been in Narnia, and both times I had tucked myself away in the background. I had only two elegant gowns, and both of those were back at Cair Paravel; I also hadn't brought a single dress with me, since I hadn't planned on attending anything important or fancy.

Caspian read my face and sighed. "You didn't bring anything, did you?"

"Well, it wasn't as if I planned to do any fancy dancing or attending feasts," I retorted with a glare. "You're more than welcome to eat at the high table with the Duke and his family, but I have no intention of doing so. I'll remain aboard the ship, or in a small room in the castle, out of the way. You won't have to worry about me."

However, the look on his face clearly said that I wasn't going to get out of it that easily.

* * *

'_I hate it when I'm right_,' I thought to myself while glaring at my reflection in the mirror.

Immediately after we had all been presented to Duke Fredrick of Galma and his family, I had been singled out and swept up by his wife and daughter, both of whom insisted on giving me the Narnian version of a makeover before the jousting tournament to be held that afternoon.

While it had been nice to get a bath, and to have my hair washed out and combed by someone other than me, I had _not_ enjoyed the primping, dressing, and fussing of the army of maids set upon me by the Duchess and her daughter, Felicia. All of them were full of words of sympathy and astonishment at Caspian bringing me on the voyage eastwards, and none believed me when I insisted that I had wanted to go along.

"You surely cannot mean that," the Duchess said as she settled a necklace around my throat. "No woman would want to travel for a year with a ship full of sailors!"

Well, I did, and told her so. "It was my choice, and I'm glad for it," I said, shocking her and the Lady Felicia. "I love the sea, and I think this might prove to be a great adventure." Reepicheep would have been thrilled at my saying that.

Her Grace sighed and muttered something about foolishness, while her daughter thought me mad for speaking the truth. Oh, well, what they thought didn't matter; I couldn't care less about their opinions about me, and as soon as this stupid jousting tournament was over and I was free to go about on my own, I was going to shuck this dress and get back into my breeches.

After that, I fully intended on hiding back in my cabin aboard the _Dawn Treader_, like all the other sailors were doing.

* * *

Okay, I'll admit I was wrong about the jousting being stupid. It was actually quite thrilling to watch men try to beat the heck out of each other with sticks and swords, and I found myself cheering with the best of them from the prime location of the Duke's pavilion. I was seated with Lady Felicia, her crowd of female attendants around us, and to be honest, I felt rather plain next to her fair complexion, green eyes, and black hair. She was a stunner, and knew it, but she didn't let it go to her head, like most would. Felicia was actually very kind to me, and made sure that the servants kept bringing us little tidbits to eat, and chilled wine or fruit juice to drink while we watched the knights battle each other.

For a little while, I was allowed to hang out with young women my age, and pretend that I belonged in a crowd. It was enjoyable, but I wasn't sure if I could handle wearing a heavy gown, a gold headpiece, and a belt around my waist every day for the rest of my life. I wouldn't call myself a tomboy, since it was nice to feel pretty for a while, but I couldn't handle doing all of that daily primping. Besides, my scalp hurt from the headpiece I was wearing.

But in spite of the joys I felt, the most embarrassing part was when the knights approached, asking for a lady's favors. I knew they were asking for the handkerchiefs or scarves of the ladies they admired, and since I was an outsider, there was no way one of them was going to ask for my 'favors.' So imagine my surprise when one knight in shining silver-and-gold armor placed the tip of his lance before me, silently indicating that he wanted my favor. His visor was down, so I had no idea who it was asking for it, but I chose to go with it anyway, if only for the experience.

At first, I had thought that the knight had been Caspian, but when I saw him facing up against the knight in silver, I couldn't help but wonder who the other man was. As the joust started, Lady Felicia quickly whispered that it was her older brother, Joren, and his asking me for my handkerchief was merely a polite way of welcoming us to the island. Apparently, my being a visiting, unattached female somewhat required Joren to ask for my favors, but when he returned my handkerchief to me, it was with a kind smile and a wink, which had Felicia and her friends giggling at my blush.

When the tournament ended – with Caspian being the winner – there was a fine dinner in the dining hall, where I was seated beside Reepicheep, who was unhappy at being excluded from the tournaments. I carefully explained that it was not a slight to him or his honor, and tried to sweeten his temper by saying that he could not participate due to the fact that it would be a great disadvantage to his opponents, who could not hope to win against him.

"They fight in armor, and could not win against a swift, fast-moving Mouse such as you," I tried to soothe him. "And you, my dear friend, cannot joust, for the lance would crush you, and you know that would break my heart."

Reep eventually conceded to my logic, but I knew that I'd probably end up spending much of our stay soothing his ruffled fur at what he considered an insult.

Meanwhile, my other dinner partner was Lady Felicia, who was preoccupied with giving not-so-subtle glances in Caspian's direction. I could see the looks exchanged between the Duke and Duchess, as well as the wheels turning in their heads, and knew that they were thinking of marrying their daughter to the young king, who was about the same age.

Taking a mental note to talk to Caspian in private later on, I focused on trying to finish my meal without gagging on it.

* * *

Luckily for me, Caspian took my words to heart. He had been a little alarmed at what I told him about the Duke's matchmaking plans, but assured me that there was no way he was going to allow that to happen.

"When I wed, it will be to someone _I_ choose," Caspian had said, calmly enough that it soothed my nerves. "Now, let us enjoy our stay here, and if the matter shows itself, I will deal with it."

That was good enough for me, and his assurances allowed me to relax and enjoy the rest of the festivities the Duke had set up. This, of course, included swordfights, a few jousting tournaments, and more feasts than I could fathom. I have no idea how much it all cost, but it must have been a _lot_.

And obviously, I was not allowed to skip any of it, since Caspian wouldn't hear of it. At every event, I was seated next to Felicia, dressed finely in gowns provided by the Duchess's seamstresses, with my hair done up in waves or curls, and a nice headpiece resting securely on my forehead. While I had liked dressing up that first day, after nearly a week of it, I was slowly going crazy. I was just glad that we would be leaving tomorrow, with fresh supplies stored on the ship.

Today, the final joust of the festivities was to be one to remember, for the finest on Galma were here to go against the King. To keep from showing favorites, Caspian took no favors from any ladies, though I had wished him luck after breakfast, and jokingly told him that he had better not lose, or else I would be very angry with him. He had given me a look of surprise, but it gave way to a smile as he promised to do his best. Even as I sat watching him ride down the lanes towards his opponent, it seemed he took my words to heart, because he seemed determined to win.

When the last knight had been unseated, Caspian bowed graciously to the crowd, and rode for the tent assigned to him for donning and removing his armor. As the crowds began to disperse so that the nobles could prepare for dinner, I made my way to his tent, where the Faun, Nausus, stood outside as a lookout and guard. When he saw me, he bowed his head slightly, a gesture I respectfully returned, as it had been Nausus who had saved my life during the Calormen war.

"Is the King decent?" I jokingly asked.

Nausus grinned and called inside, "Lady Alandra to see you, sire!" before letting me in. He left the tent flap open, of course, for propriety's sake.

There sat Caspian, sweaty, smelling of metal and horse, on a chair with a glass of wine in his hand as he reclined, his feet up on a footstool. He was in a thin white shirt, black breeches, black boots, and looked as though he were going to pass out any minute. His hair was also sporting a serious cowlick, which I found hilarious.

"Nice hair," I teased, grinning broadly. Caspian glared at me and frantically tried to smooth and arrange his dark locks with his free hand. "Seriously, though, you were wonderful. I think a few of them will be sporting bumps and bruises for weeks to come, thanks to you. Very impressive, considering I've never seen you joust and fight just for sport."

He grinned, setting aside his wine in favor of a mirror and comb. "Well, I certainly don't spend all of my free time picnicking or practicing weaponry with you," he replied, still fighting to get his hair in order. "And I have always been good at jousting, even in my youth."

Watching him wrestle with his tangled locks, I shook my head. "Here, let me," I insisted, going to take a comb from a nearby table. "Let a girl work her magic, hmm?"

Caspian looked at me in surprise, but did as I bid, relaxing as I began working the comb through his tussled hair. "Ew, you really need a bath," I complained, slowly working the knots out. He chuckled until I smacked him in the arm. "Seriously, you smell. You'll have a much easier time after you use a nice strong soap on this mess of hair."

At that moment, Nausus came in to announce that the King's bath had been prepared in his quarters back at the castle, relieving me of my task. Free to go, I immediately headed off back to my rooms, intent on taking a brief nap before our last dinner in Galma. Tomorrow, we would depart, and I could hardly wait to get back on the sea.

* * *

Watching Ali leave his jousting tent, Caspian reached up and touched his head. Somehow, she had managed to untangle the seeming impossibility that had formed under his helmet, and without much pain. She had also been right about him needing a bath before dinner.

Sighing, he stood up and headed for his rooms, wondering a little at why he suddenly missed her gentle fingers combing through his hair, and the contentment that her mere presence gave him whenever he needed it most.

'_Pah, must be the long day getting to me_,' he reasoned as he set foot inside his lodgings.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Caspian went to dive into the large tub of hot water that awaited him.

* * *

AN: Okay, I have no idea how far away Galma is from Narnia, so I threw out a timeline that I hope seems realistic. I also made up the info about the Duke's name and family, though the books did say that he had a daughter he was trying to marry off to Caspian when the _Dawn Treader_ stopped by the island. Other than that, it's all tiny bits of fact I elaborated on. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!


	4. Somewhat Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing _**Narnia **_related (though I wish I did!). Only original characters are mine.

AN: Okay, so I figured that everyone was eager to see how Ali handles being around Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace, so I've decided to post this chapter extra-extra-early. Well, I'm also on a roll with writing the chapters, so why not post when I can? Please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 4: (Somewhat) Unexpected Visitors:**

I was beyond thrilled when we set out from Galma, though I did have an issue or two with seasickness. That was odd, since I hadn't had any trouble on the first leg of the journey, but I suppose now that we were headed into the wide, open sea, my nerves probably got to me. Thankfully, with a bit of advice from the sailors we had picked up from Galma, I was soon over it -when it came to words of wisdom about sailing, it's always good to listen to sailors from an island nation, because they always know what they're talking about!

After Galma, things were relatively uneventful, though there were a few incidents along the way.

First, we visited Terebinthia, where we wanted to make port for supplies, but were warned off by people along the shoreline. They cried that there was sickness on the island, and that if we wanted to save ourselves, we had to stay away. Drinian took their words to heart, and headed ashore only to refill the water casks from a stream that ran along an uninhabited part of the island. The men also hunted for food amongst the wild animals, while keeping a safe distance from the towns and people. We made sure to leave less than two days after arriving.

Three days after leaving Terebinthia, we encountered a _real_ problem: pirates.

It was the first real action Caspian and I had seen since the war with the Calormen Empire, and Caspian was more than thrilled about it. I, however, advised that we not engage them, and merely keep them off with arrow volleys from the excellent archers we had onboard. I, in fact, joined them, using Queen Susan's bow whenever more shots were needed.

Not surprisingly, Reepicheep wanted to engage the pirates in battle and hang each one of them for their crimes, but I had to talk everyone out of it. We couldn't afford to lose a single man this early in the voyage, and eventually everyone saw my point. In the end, we were able to send the pirates fleeing, though Reep still wanted desperately to give chase after them.

Five days later, we passed the island of Muil, which was part of the Seven Isles. This was a cluster of islands to the east of Narnia, and as such, were subject to Narnian law. Rather than stop at Muil, however, we continued onto Brenn, where we rowed up the island's straits to Redhaven, its city and capitol. There, we were welcomed, and the locals eagerly swore their allegiances to Caspian, who graciously accepted them and listened to any disputes or complaints the locals had with one another.

Our stay in Redhaven was short –just enough to resupply to the fullest the hull could hold and not burst. Drinian also ordered that each member of the crew get their weapons sharpened, including myself, as I had brought my knives with me, as well as a fine bow given to me by Silvermane and a set of boot knives presented to me by Trumpkin.

The crewmen we'd brought with us from Galma were surprised to see me armed, but the Narnians were quick to explain to them my skills, as well as my actions during the Calormen war. This quickly earned me their respect, and I was not hesitant to show them what Caspian had taught me, as well as the few tricks Reepicheep and Trumpkin had drilled me on over the weeks before I sailed.

Before we left Redhaven, however, Caspian took me to his meeting chambers and presented me with a gift; a lovely filigree necklace of silver crafted in the shapes of twining vines, with little emerald leaves and sapphire flowers. I was speechless and confused as to why he would buy me something so lovely when he never had before.

"To thank you for your warning at Galma," he said with a smile. "I'm glad I had fair warning, or else the Duke would have caught me off-guard when he came to offer me his daughter as a bride. I explained to him my voyage, and the dangers I might seek, but he would not accept my words until I flatly refused to wed his daughter."

I winced in sympathy. "How did he take it?" I asked, gesturing for him to fasten the necklace around my neck. "Not well, I suppose?"

Chuckling, Caspian came up behind me and took the chain from my fingers, his hands moving carefully so that the necklace was set right on my throat and the clasps were secure. I felt my skin prickle as his warm fingers gently brushed against the nape of my neck. Damn it! I thought I had gotten rid of that stupid crush of mine!

"No, he didn't," Caspian replied, breaking into my thoughts. "But then, I am his King, and he knows that I likely want to choose my own bride, rather than have one forced upon me."

Deftly stepping away from his hands, I turned and crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, a marriage for the sake of a treaty or peace won't be necessary," I put in, "so you could easily marry for love, if you wanted to."

I raised a hand to my throat. "Does it look alright?"

He smiled and reached out to straighten it. "There, perfect. It suits you, Ali. I'm sorry I didn't thank you earlier, but I just couldn't find anything that seemed right." He looked at me in concern. "Do you like it?"

I had to laugh at that. "Yes, Caspian, I do," I said, still chuckling. "You have good taste."

Watching him preen, I had to reach out and poke him in the arm. "But remember, you should always take someone along when it comes to buying jewelry for a girl –preferably a friend that that girl, so that you know you are getting her the right thing."

Caspian reached up and rubbed his arm, pouting in mock pain. "I assure you, I will…if only to keep you from harming me with your lectures!"

Reaching out to deliver a playful smack to that same arm, I stuck my tongue out at him. He shook his head and sighed. "What a disgraceful way to treat your king! I should have you locked away for such acts."

"You wouldn't dare!" I replied in mock horror. "Where would you be without my delightful personality?"

We both then looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. When we finally managed to calm ourselves down, Caspian went up to consult Drinian about our course to the Lone Islands.

Meanwhile, I went back to my cabin, fully intent on destroying whatever tiny feelings I might have for the handsome King of Narnia.

* * *

The day of Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace's arrival was a surprise to everyone, including me. After watching the films and reading the books, I still had no idea how far into the voyage we would be before they showed up, so I was as unprepared as the next person. Honestly, I thought I'd have at least a bit of time to make things ready, but they literally popped into the ocean while I wasn't looking. In fact, I was organizing my quarters when the cry went up, and had only a second to process what was going on before a crewman raced down to tell me that there were three people in the sea!

Realizing just what was happening, I told the man to go to the galley and prepare something hot for our new guests to eat and drink. No doubt the men on deck were already gathering towels or blankets for them to dry themselves off with, but I had to make sure that I had something for Lucy to wear, even if I didn't know what size she was, or what she looked like. I had considered the idea of bringing things for her, but it would have raised some uncomfortable questions, so I'd decided against it. Now I seriously regretted it.

There was quite a bit of commotion on deck, and I could hear the sounds of laughter and conversation even from here. I quickly decided to just wait and see what Lucy looked like before choosing clothes for her, so I dropped what I was doing and headed for the top decks, where I found all of the men kneeling before King Edmund and Queen Lucy, both of whom looked absolutely thrilled at being back in Narnia. Meanwhile, Tavros, one of the Minotaur crewmembers, carried an unconscious Eustace in his arms.

"Apparently he's somehow connected to Their Majesties," he grumbled, looking at the burden in his arms with displeasure. "If he weren't, I'd suggest tossing him back."

I shook my head. "Now, Tavros, that isn't very kind," I gently chided him while patting him on one of his immense shoulders. "Go put him down below in a quiet corner of the crew's quarters. Make sure that he eats and drinks something warm when he wakes, and I'll come down to check on him once I get our other guests sorted out and comfortable."

"Aye, my lady," Tavros said with a polite nod before heading downstairs. Taking a deep breath, I reined in my excitement and went to go greet our esteemed visitors.

The two youngest Pevensie siblings were a pleasant surprise for me. Edmund looked a great deal like the actor in the film, with dark hair and light brown eyes, and appeared to be around fifteen or sixteen years old, that awkward age between a child and adulthood. However, there was an aura around him, one that spoke of the hardships he'd had to endure in life, and yet he still seemed to have a good sense of humor.

Lucy was a bit younger, perhaps twelve or thirteen, and though she might not be what she considered "beautiful," she had a sweet, innocent beauty that was sure to linger far into life. Like her brother and cousin, she was dressed in circa 1940's garb, and looked rather like a soaked animal, though she seemed perfectly happy to be that way. I liked her at once, and the second she saw me, I saw surprise glint in her eyes.

"Ali, come meet King Edmund and Queen Lucy!" Caspian said, motioning me forward as the men returned to their work.

Smiling, I came forward and put a comforting arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Introductions later," I said firmly, giving Caspian a look over as well. "You're all soaked through, and if you aren't dried off and fed something hot soon, you'll get sick."

To Edmund and Caspian, I said, "You should be able to find something suitable in the King's wardrobe, or perhaps in the extra clothes both he and Lord Drinian managed to obtain on our travels. Come, Your Highness," I said to Lucy, "you can have some of my clothes, and if none fit, we can modify them to fit you."

I then proceeded to sweep her down to my cabin, and told her to dry off while I began ransacking my drawers to find her something to wear. With her reddish-brown hair and eyes, there was a lot that would look good on her, but I managed to find a crème shirt, a red-brown tunic with a bit of embroidery decoration, a pair of blue-black pants, and a pair of spare brown boots from the cargo hold. I was several inches taller than her, so everything was a bit big, but with a sash and a belt around her waist, it wasn't so bad. In a little while, she was changed and dried off, and looking quite well in her new outfit.

"Very nice," I said, smiling as she let me inspect her. "Now, someone will be bringing a hot meal for you shortly, so be sure to eat and rest a bit. I'm sure His Majesty will be sending for you as soon as he and King Edmund have done the same, so try not to rush your way through anything. I'll check on your cousin and let you know how he is. Alright?"

Lucy merely nodded, and since that was the moment one of the crewmen showed up with her meal tray, I made a hasty retreat to the quarters below decks. There, Nausus greeted me with an exasperated look on his face, which I took to mean that Eustace was making life difficult for him.

Sighing, I gave him a sympathetic glance and pat on the shoulder. "Have patience," I said with a smile. "Try and keep him from becoming ill. As soon as Their Majesties have settled in, I'll bring them here." I paused and looked over his shoulder at the boy who currently lay asleep in a hammock, a very unhappy look on his face. "And try not to kill him. He _is_ related to King Edmund and Queen Lucy, after all."

Nausus grinned and winked at me before returning to his charge. I, meanwhile, made sure that the men weren't too upset by the new arrivals, and headed back to my cabin, where Lucy lay asleep on my bed, a contented smile on her face. With a shrug, I went to see if Reepicheep was open for a bit of mock sparing on deck.

* * *

After working up a brief sweat, I went down below to tidy up, and found that Lucy had gone, probably to meet with Caspian, Edmund, and probably Drinian. Since Caspian's meeting rooms were so close, I could hear them talking, and thought it best that I not interrupt.

I quickly washed up in an impromptu sponge bath, and dressed in a pale blue shirt with a dark grey tunic over it, both of them going well with the necklace Caspian had given me. I had just finished putting my hair into a tight braid when a knock came on my door.

"His Majesty requests your presence, Ali," Reep called through the thick wood. "Best hurry!"

Rushing out into the hall, I straightened up and walked towards the meeting chamber, pushing open the doors just as Lucy finished asking, "And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?"

That was when Caspian looked up from his map table and saw me standing there. Smiling, he reached out with his left hand and motioned for me to join them. As I moved closer, Caspian returned his gaze to Lucy. "No, not yet," he replied, a tiny bit of red in his cheeks.

Taking a place at his left side, I grinned at my friend's embarrassment. It was a topic his councilors had been hounding him with for ages, and Caspian very much disliked it when I teased him about it. Looking over at Lucy, I smirked. "It's not for lack of trying, however," I commented, turning my eyes towards Caspian. "But you're young yet, and will no doubt find a fine woman to be Queen."

Caspian appeared to take heart in my words, for he reached and put his hand on my shoulder, a sign of his thanks. An instant later, he removed it, and introduced me to the others. "Edmund, Lucy, this is Alandra, whom we all call Ali for short. Ali, may I present King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant? I'm afraid their cousin, Eustace, is unfit to join us."

When Lucy held her hand out, I automatically reached out to shake it, which surprised both her and Edmund. In fact, Lucy was so surprised, she exclaimed, "You shake hands!"

I gave her a puzzled look. "Yes, of course," I replied, wondering what this was all about. Then I remembered –in the films, she'd tried to shake hands with Mr. Tumnus the Faun, and he'd had no idea what it was all about. In all the time I had been in Narnia, everyone greeted each other with a nod, a bow, or a curtsey, and I myself had adopted the same customs. I hadn't shaken hands with a person in over three years, and to be honest, I really didn't miss it much.

As for Lucy and Edmund, they had probably acted out of habit, and expected me to give them a clueless look. Instead, I had acted accordingly, and they clearly didn't know what to make of it.

Lucy looked at me and asked hesitatingly, "Are you…not from Narnia, as well?"

Smiling, I shook her hand and reached for Edmund's, which hung in midair, waiting for me to shake. Taking it, I shook it firmly, but in a friendly manner. "I hope that answers your question," I joked, earning a grin from the younger King.

"Yes, it does," Edmund replied. "I suppose we can guess that you are here for a purpose, just like we are?" I nodded. "Well, now that we've answered that question, let us answer another." He looked over at the maps that lay on the table. "If there are no wars to fight, and no one is in trouble, then why are we here?" He threw a subtle look over at me.

Caspian sighed. "A good question. I've been asking myself the same thing."

"How long have you been at sea so far?" Lucy asked, looking at the map.

Drinian outlined our voyage so far, pausing only once to praise Caspian's fighting abilities at Galma, causing his monarch to blush slightly while I grinned teasingly at him. The tale wound up right at the point where we picked up the three castaways, and I found it rather charming to watch Lucy's eyes widen as she listened to our adventures.

"It sounds thrilling," she said with a slight tone of envy. "But where are you sailing to now?"

Caspian looked over his shoulder at the wall which held the portraits of the Seven Lords. "Long ago, before I took the throne from my uncle, he tried to murder the friends and supporters of my father, now known as the Seven Lords of Telmar. When they saw that their lives were in danger, they took ship and fled to the Lone Islands." He tapped the Islands' location on the map. "No one's heard from them since."

Edmund looked a little worried. "Do you think something's happened to them?"

Caspian frowned slightly. "If it has, it is my duty to find out, and if need be, avenge them." His frown melted as I reached out and patted him gently on the shoulder, a vain attempt on my part to comfort him.

"Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked, pointing at the empty space on the map. As she moved, I noticed the glinting red cap of her cordial bottle on her waist. Opposite it was her dagger, with its lion head shining gold in the sunlight coming through the windows.

Drinian shrugged. "Uncharted water, Majesty," he replied. "Things you can barely imagine. There are tales of sea serpents, and worse."

Lucy looked torn between fear and skepticism, as did her brother. "Sea serpents?" Edmund asked, uneasiness in his caramel-brown eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Captain," I chided him, "That's enough of your tall tales. We don't want to frighten Their Majesties on their first day back in Narnia."

Everyone chuckled at that, and in that moment, the meeting was officially over. Drinian went to the helm, which was his second home aboard the _Dawn Treader_. Edmund wanted to explore the ship and learn about everything he had missed in the last three years, which Caspian was more than happy to fill him in on. Lucy asked for a tour as well, so I sent her and the two kings off on their tour while I went to finish tidying up my cabin.

* * *

AN: Review?


	5. Chats with Royalty

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing related to _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_. Only original characters belong to me.

AN: Here's another chapter; this one with Eustace in it! Okay, so that might not be a great thing, but still! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 5: Chats with Royalty:**

It was several hours later when Lucy returned from her tour and exploration of the ship. I hadn't expected it to last long, since it was a ship, and after the main deck and a few of the important rooms, there was little left to see. But from the cheerful expression on her face and the pink glow in her cheeks, I guessed that she was pleased with everything she'd seen.

Then she surprised me with a timid request for me to join her, Edmund and Caspian back in the meeting chamber for refreshments. Thrilled at the prospect of spending more time with her and Edmund, I agreed, and followed her to the room, where the kings were seated at a table with a serving tray of food and drink set before them.

Caspian spotted me first and got to his feet, motioning for me to take the chair across from him. This wasn't a new thing –I had been joining him (and on occasion, Drinian) for meals every day since Galma, and we rather liked our private time together, since our weapons practices were now limited to, at most, an hour or two every few days.

Taking my usual seat, I motioned for Lucy to take the other while Caspian poured out wine for himself, but water for the rest of us. Reaching for an apple slice, I sat back in my chair and crossed my legs as I took a bite. Caspian smiled at me over the rim of his cup, which, in turn, caused me to make a face at him until I finished eating. When it was done, I stuck my tongue out at him, causing Lucy to laugh.

"You two must be close," she said, taking a bit of cheese from the plate.

I fingered the dagger that always hung at me hip. It was the ornamental blade that Caspian had bestowed upon me two years ago, a part of my reward for saving his life. It was one of my most prized possessions, and I had recently taken to wearing it constantly around the _Dawn Treader_, if only for the handiness it provided with my chores.

Caspian looked over at my movement, and the expression on his face fell into a sorrowful look. Guessing what was on his mind, I reached over and put my hand on his arm.

"It wasn't your fault," I firmly told him. "We've been through this. It is not your fault, and you should not be angry at yourself for thinking that you let it happen." I gave him a stern look when I saw a stubborn flash in his eyes. "And don't you try to blame anyone else except those who deserve it. We know who was to blame, and it was no one on our side of the battlefield."

"Battlefield?" asked Edmund, sitting up straight in his chair. "What battlefield?"

I gave Caspian's arm another firm squeeze, and turned to the younger man. "The battlefield we fought on against the Calormen army," I calmly replied. "One of their warriors meant to kill Caspian with an arrow in the back. Fortunately, I was there to intercept it, taking the arrow in the shoulder and sparing him from harm."

Lucy gasped. "You might have been killed!"

"She almost was," Caspian quietly replied. "Had it not been for your magic healing cordial, she would have perished that day."

There was a bit of quiet after that, one that was filled with awkwardness, awe, and a touch of guilt. Being the usually cheerful person that I am, the silence soon got to me, and I felt the overwhelming need to break it, before it brought us all down to the dumps.

"Well," I said, reaching for my cup. "Let's try to keep things positive, shall we? I say we toast to the arrival of King Edmund and Queen Lucy, as well as to the health of us all."

The two siblings looked relieved at that, and held up their own glasses. Caspian was a little hesitant, but since he didn't want to look bad in front of his guests, he raised his as well. We brought our cups together and drank deeply, finishing at the same time.

Before the awkward silence could settle in again, Lucy looked over at me and asked, "Ali, if I may ask –why do you wear men's clothing? I've never seen women wear breeches before."

Edmund shook his head. "That's not true, Lu," he said. "Women in Calormen wear breeches, remember? Aravis wore something like them."

Oh, yes, I remember! They were talking about the events from _The Horse and His Boy_, which went on during their reign! Aravis was a young Calormen noblewoman who married Prince Cor of Archenland after the end of their adventures.

'_Wow, this is so trippy_,' I marveled, trying not to squeal in delight.

I had gotten used to being around Caspian, but to be here with the Lucy and Edmund was enough to bring out my inner Narnia fan. It was so hard to believe that they were here, talking to Caspian and each other about countries and past adventures while we snacked and drank. I was perfectly content to sit and listen to the Narnian monarchs talk –it was almost like watching a television show, only it wasn't scripted and it was _real_.

When they had reached the end of one of their conversations, Lucy turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't even get your answer to my question about your clothing," she apologized.

"It's perfectly alright," I said with a smile. "I like wearing breeches because they are comfortable, and much easier to move around in. I can do my work without worrying about the skirt getting caught on something, and it's much easier to have my weapon's practice in them."

While Lucy nodded her agreement, Edmund blinked at me. "You can fight?" he asked, interested.

That got Caspian laughing. "Indeed she can," he replied, raising a glass to me. "Though with there being peace now in Narnia, I'm hoping that she will never need to."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, with us heading into uncharted waters, complete with dangerous creatures we might have to battle, I'm guessing that those skills will come in quite handy," I sarcastically remarked before taking a sip of water.

The others chuckled, and the topic turned towards me and my arrival in Narnia. I explained to them that I had been brought here by Aslan to assist Caspian in becoming a decent king, and that I found myself fortunate to be his good friend and confidant.

"Well, you certainly seem to fit in well here," Lucy said, smiling.

"All due to some very hard work on my part," I half-joked. "Though it helped that Caspian is a good man and was ready to accept me, odd quirks and all."

"But it's those quirks that make you so likeable," he insisted. I honestly couldn't tell if he was teasing me or not, but it was nice of him to say.

"Anyway," I said, gliding over his comment, "I do like being in Narnia. There seems to be something about this land that touches a person's heart, and I can't help but feel at home."

"Here, here," Edmund said, raising his glass a bit, with the rest of us mimicking him.

After taking a deep drink from my own cup, I looked outside the window and saw the sun setting. "I'm afraid we've a bit of a situation in regards to sleeping arrangements," I commented to Lucy. "The bed in my cabin is only large enough for me, and I doubt that Caspian would want to put you down below with the crew."

I was betting that, since Caspian wouldn't even let _me_ bunk with the sailors, there was no way in hell he was going to let Lucy do so. I was immediately proved right, since he glared at me even as he tried to look as though he _weren't_ glaring at me.

"Well," I said, tossing out an idea, "I suppose I could make up a bed on the floor, and give Lucy my own instead-"

Caspian, however, had different ideas. "Lucy shall have my cabin," he interrupted. "You shall keep yours, and Edmund and I shall stay below with the crew."

Now that was an idea. Nodding my agreement, I rose from my chair and motioned for Lucy to do so as well. "Then I might as well see to getting her a wardrobe and some other necessities," I replied, smiling at her. "And we can see to the other things you'll need as well."

Waving to the boys, I led her back to my cabin, leaving Edmund and Caspian to figure out their own arrangements.

As girls were bound to do, Lucy and I spent a lot of time trying to find clothes that would fit her, and which ones only needed a tiny bit of sewing or 'taking in' of certain areas to suit her. I was more developed that she was in certain areas, but if she pulled in the shirts a bit and shortened them, they'd fit her rather well.

Unfortunately, for boots, there was only the one pair we had found earlier, but at the next friendly port, I promised to make Caspian get her a few more. Everything else was set, which greatly eased both our minds. When Lucy headed off to make herself comfortable in her new quarters, she did so with a grateful smile that spoke volumes, making me think I was on the verge of making a brand new friend.

* * *

That night, Lucy slept in Caspian's large bed, and this morning, the four of us dined in the meeting cabin to talk about what everyone would do today. Lucy and Edmund also wanted to earn their keep aboard the ship, and so Lucy was assigned the mending of any kind of torn material, while Edmund was given a few random chores, much like my own.

Not surprisingly, things started going very smoothly from the start, as Lucy and Edmund spent almost all their time getting to know the crew and settling into place aboard the _Dawn Treader_. The crew did not mind them being around, and were quick to accept them and their aid with the work. The King and Queen of Old would often stop to chat with others in between chores, or to answer any questions someone might have, and their open, friendly natures made them quite popular with everyone.

Yup, things were going quite well –until Nausus came to tell Lucy that her cousin was feverish and sick.

Without hesitating, Lucy fetched her cordial and headed down to the crew's quarters, a worried look on her face. Not wanting to miss what was going to happen next, I followed her, if only so I could see whether or not Eustace was as annoying as he seemed in the films and books.

Everything progressed as it should have: Eustace was pale and sickly, Lucy healed him with her cordial, and as soon as he was treated, Eustace felt well enough to begin complaining.

"That was utterly horrid," he sniped, glaring at the bottle in Lucy's hands. "What is it? Isn't there a proper bottle of nerve tonic aboard this vessel?"

In actuality, the cordial's scent was the most delicious, comforting smell in the world, one that was different for every person. For me, it was warm chocolate chip cookies, right out of the oven; for others, it was whatever soothed their souls and brought back happy memories.

Since the scent released by the cordial was clearly the complete opposite of Eustace's complaint, I knew that the rest of the trip was going to be a nightmare, at best.

Eustace was still complaining. "And these quarters are atrocious! They're filthy, and very unhygienic." He sniffed disdainfully. "My only consolation is that you're going to suffer along with me on this shabby boat."

I snorted, catching his attention. "Actually, Queen Lucy has been given the best cabin on the ship. Her brother, King Edmund, will be bunking down here with the crew, as will His Majesty, King Caspian." I scowled at him. "And these quarters happen to be quite clean, young man, so don't you dare say otherwise."

He glared at me, but that anger quickly turned into disbelief. "Queen? Queen and King of what?"

"Of Narnia, of course," I replied, my tone stating the obvious. "Didn't know you were related to royalty, did you?"

Alright, I was being petty and snippy with him, but in all honesty, Eustace was a pain in the neck. I knew that he would change dramatically over the course of the voyage, but it was going to be a long process, and we had only just begun.

"Who are _you_, then?" Eustace asked with a sneer.

It took a lot of willpower to not give into his prodding and insults. Rather than throw a lot of 21st century insults at him, I merely pasted on a sickly sweet smile and replied, "Someone with a great deal more class and manners than you, boy. And if I were in your place, I'd mind my tongue when it comes to speaking about your hosts. The crew won't take kindly to you insulting a King or Queen of Narnia, or one of the present King's close friends and advisors."

That's when he noticed the garments we were wearing, and that they were much finer than what he was currently wearing.

While everything I had brought onboard was of good material, sturdy, and could easily take a beating, there were a few new stacks of clothes that I had just discovered during my rummaging with Lucy. Apparently, Caspian had hidden them throughout my room, namely at the bottom of my trunks and drawers, as a surprise gift. He had bought them for me in Galma, and hidden them so that I wouldn't find them until it was far too late to refuse them. Shame on him for being sneaky like that!

Ah, well, I didn't mind the new clothes, if only because some of it was going to be Lucy's from now on. And some of the tunics were very pretty, so I guess I could hold onto them until we returned home to Narnia.

"Well, I demand to be taken at once to the nearest British consulate!" Eustace said, trying to stand, only to roll the hammock over and end up face-down on the floor. "Ridiculous thing!"

I barely managed to keep my laughter in as he struggled to get up, the ship moving beneath our feet as he tried to do so. "There is no British consulate in Narnia," I replied calmly. "This is a completely different world that you've fallen into, and you might as well accept that fact."

But he didn't want to accept it. "That's absurd!" Eustace snapped, getting to his feet. "It's impossible! Another world…well, it's just not logical or possible!"

"You've already said that," I pointed out. "And it is. This is the realm of Narnia, and you are aboard the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in the Royal Navy."

"I don't care!" he cried. "Let me off somewhere, anywhere! I'll find a way home, with or without your help!"

This was getting fun. "I'm afraid you're stuck traveling with us," I simply said. "Except for Queen Lucy, you won't find anyone on or off of this ship who will put up with your complaints and hysterics. Now, are you well enough to eat something? You've been here over 24 hours, and must be hungry."

Sure enough, his stomach rumbled, causing him to blush. I gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well, I'll have one of the Fauns bring something light. What do you think, Lucy? Perhaps soup and bread, and a mug of water?"

As she was nodding her agreement, Eustace got another one of his doubtful looks. "Fauns? You expect me to believe in Fauns? What next, Dwarfs, fairies, and elves?"

"No, more like Minotaurs," I casually replied. "The Elves and Fairies prefer the forests, and would never set foot on a ship. There are a few Dwarfs onboard, though, and several Talking Beasts."

He looked to see if I was joking or not, but when Nausus suddenly appeared with a bowl of soup, a few bread slices, and a cup of water, Eustace's eyes almost fell out of his head. Upon me standing beside Lucy, who had taken a chair beside Eustace's hammock, Nausus nodded his head respectfully.

"I thought that food might be in order," Nausus explained. "Shall I leave it here, my lady?"

"Yes, thank you, Nausus," I said, giving him a thankful and relieved smile. "You may inform King Edmund that his cousin is well, and will probably joining us on deck for work tomorrow."

As the Faun bowed and left, Eustace managed to maintain that disgusted look of his. "Work? What do you take me for, a slave or servant? Why should I work?"

By now, he was getting on my nerves, and even though I wanted to smack him upside the head, I managed to settle for a glare and a scowl to match his.

"We _all_ work on this ship," I frowned at him. "Even Edmund and Lucy have chores to do, for there's always work that needs to be done, and not enough hands to do them. Be thankful you won't have to do anything difficult, due to your connection to Their Majesties."

Crossing my arms, I nodded towards the tray Nausus had left. "Eat up, and rest while you can. We'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early." I motioned for Lucy to follow me up to the top decks.

"I wouldn't count on that," Eustace muttered, thinking I couldn't hear him as we ladies left.

I didn't bother to reply, and held off saying anything until Lucy and I got to the main deck. There, she turned and gave me a look that was torn between amusement and surprise.

"You certainly were direct with him," she casually said, apparently unsure about my lack of care for her cousin.

"My apologies, Lucy," I replied, smiling slightly, "but I'm afraid I have little use for spoiled, arrogant people like your cousin. He has to learn to adjust and accept the things around him when it is necessary, otherwise he might find himself tossed back into the water and having to swim to keep up with the shipi."

She looked at me with a mix of fear and laughter. "They wouldn't, would they? Throw him overboard, I mean."

I shrugged. "It's possible. Minotaurs aren't known for their patience, and if Eustace does too much lazing about and complaining about being mistreated, the men might take things into their own hands. Even I have my limit on patience, which Caspian, among others, can attest to."

Putting a hand on her shoulder, I gave it a light squeeze, if only to reassure her. "Now, don't think on it. Let's go get you settled, and we can have some lunch with the others."

She reluctantly agreed, and followed me into Caspian's quarters.

* * *

AN: A slightly shorter chapter, but I figured it was a good place to stop. More fun will be coming up next time!

Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to review!


	6. The Adventures Begin

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing related to _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_. That belongs to a bunch of other people, not me. Only original characters and plotlines are mine.

AN: I wanted to say that I'm not going to quote the movie word-for-word, because that'd be really difficult to do. It'll be mostly movie lines, plus my own additions, to make things more unique and interesting. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 6: The Adventures Begin:**

One thing that hadn't occurred to me was whether or not our journey eastwards would follow the books, the film, or the television versions. I knew what would happen either way, of course, but I _really_ hoped that I wouldn't mess up anything that I shouldn't. It would be _very_ bad if Aslan had to swoop in and save the whole situation, or for him to appear in my dreams (or nightmares!) to lecture me on my messing up the time- and storyline.

Unfortunately, the only thing I could do was sit and wait for events to happen. Things might go one way, or maybe another, or perhaps in several different directions –but no matter what happened, I had to stay sharp and not do anything to jeopardize the voyage.

* * *

Waiting wasn't usually a strong point of mine, but when it came to Narnia, it wasn't too difficult –something about this world made time pass faster than anyone could imagine.

Within a week after their arrival, Lucy and Edmund had gained the admiration and respect of the crew with how hard they worked at their chores. They also had a great sense of humor, and were quite willing to share stories about their past days in Narnia with anyone who asked.

I have to admit, it was strange having another girl aboard to talk with, especially since Lucy was so much younger than me. However, I had to consider the fact that she'd actually grown up while in Narnia, and been reverted backwards by Aslan after leaving. I hadn't known how to handle talking with her at first, but she was so friendly and open that I couldn't help but relax and open up with her.

As soon as my hesitation disappeared, Lucy and I began trading tales of Narnia, usually while we worked or as we lounged about on deck. It was fun, listening to her tell me about the Golden Age she and her siblings ruled in, and in return, I gave her the latest updates on the friends she had made during her second visit here. I told her how well Trumpkin was doing, since the two had been good friends, and at her request, I promised Lucy I'd say 'hello' to him on her behalf. I also spoke of Caspian's reign, and how it had been progressing since she'd left (which was quite well).

"I'm glad that Caspian has become the good king Aslan thought he would," she said, as we sat together one day, watching the men work. "That the two peoples have come together as one says a lot about how they must respect him."

On their seventh day aboard, while Lucy and I worked on our chores together, we were treated to a sight: Edmund and Caspian coming up on deck, weapons drawn. For a brief moment, I thought that someone had said or done something stupid to insult the other, but from the good-natured smiles on their faces, I realized that their little spar was for fun, not anger. The crewmen, seeing what was happening, all dropped what they were doing and began forming a large circle, giving the two Kings room as they began to spar.

I'll have to be honest –I truly didn't believe that Edmund could beat Caspian, given that Caspian was older, and apparently more experienced with wielding a sword. But the way Edmund fought was proof of how well-taught he had been in his time as King, and I had no doubt that he was probably taking some fencing lessons back in England.

I watch in excitement and anticipation as swords clashed, the sound ringing through the air as the men cheered on the two fighters. I half expected the crew to start betting on who was going to win, but when that didn't happen, I figured they were just going to watch for the sake of amusement.

Glancing over at Lucy, I saw a bit of worry break through the thrilled smile she had on her face. "Worried?" I whispered, my voice slightly teasing. "I doubt they'll cause many injuries. Edmund looks as though he can hold his own against Caspian, for all that Caspian has height in his favor." That was true, given that Caspian was a good four to six inches taller than his opponent.

Lucy chuckled. "Well, Peter and Ed always worked hard at their swordsmanship, so I suppose I shouldn't be as worried as I am." She went quiet all of a sudden, and turned to give me a full, serious look. "So, we're sailing eastwards, but how far?"

I shrugged. I knew the final destination was going to be the edge of Aslan's Country, but that was from the knowledge I had before arriving in Narnia. So far as the travel plans went, Caspian pretty much assumed that the Lords would be found long before we reached the utter East; he honestly hadn't thought that his father's friends would dare to head out of Narnia's territories, so he believed that his quest wouldn't be difficult, and that it would be over quickly. I, of course, knew better, but didn't dare say anything to give it all away.

Thinking carefully, I tried to answer her as best I could. "I think that we will travel as far East as we need to. From what I can gather, Caspian swore to Aslan that this voyage would last a year and a day, whether or not we found the lost Lords before then. So if that's where we need to go, that's where we'll head."

Lucy looked a little doubtful, but at that point, the spar was getting intense, and we both turned our attention towards the two fighters. I found myself holding my breath, watching as their blows grew quicker and more aggressive. Metal flashed in the sun, and the focused looks on Caspian and Edmund's faces had everyone eagerly leaning forward until, in a flurry of motion, the two Kings disarmed one another at the same time, their weapons at each other's throats.

A breath of relief burst from my lips as the spectators clapped, some of them cheering aloud or whistling their admiration. Swords lowered, Caspian reached out and clapped Edmund on the shoulder, muttering words of encouragement before they made their way towards me and Lucy. One sailor stopped both of them and handed each a cup of water, which they happily accepted.

"Well done!" I congratulated them when they finally reached us. "That was wonderful!"

Lucy nodded her agreement, though her mind was clearly elsewhere. Edmund noticed, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Something troubling you, Lu?"

She nibbled her lower lip and sighed. "I was just wondering about something. Like if we keep sailing east and reach the end of the world, will we just…fall off?"

Somehow, I managed to hold back my laughter. She thought we'd fall off the edge of the world? Well, I guess it was possible, given that this was Narnia, but I doubted it.

Edmund gave his sister an indulgent smile. "Don't worry, Lu," he said, "We're a long way from there."

That was when Eustace decided to finally make an appearance on deck, still wearing the clothes he'd arrived in. I hadn't seen a bit of him since that day down below, when Lucy had cured him of his illness, and knew it was because he was avoiding doing any work. I had chosen not to go down and drag the punk up by the earlobes, since I didn't think Caspian or Lucy would approve, but that doesn't mean I wasn't tempted.

"Well, look whose here," I commented, smirking at Eustace's stubborn, unhappy face. "How have you been, hiding down below all week?"

Okay, so I was being a bit rough on him, but given how annoying he was, was it any wonder? I knew there was a good person inside him, but sadly, that wasn't going to emerge for a while…a _long_ while. For now, I figured I'd just have to try and focus on the person he was going to become, if only because Lucy didn't like seeing him be roughly treated by anyone.

Meanwhile, Eustace sniffed in distain at my words. "I wasn't hiding," he retorted. "I've been unwell, as you know." Eustace then turned towards Reepicheep, who had come up to join us. "And I'll have you know that as soon as we find civilization and a British Consul, I'm having you arrested for kidnapping!"

Caspian and I exchanged amused looks. "Kidnapping, is it?" Caspian drawled, a small smile forming as he looked at our 'guest,' arms crossing. "I thought we saved your life."

Eustace's voice started to go up an octave. "You held me against my will!" he insisted.

"Did we?" I asked innocently, failing to hold back a grin as Caspian winked at me.

"In what I must say is one of the most unhygienic quarters! It's like a zoo down there!" Eustace insisted, gesturing to the steps that led down below.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reep asked, looking at Edmund.

The younger King scowled at his cousin. "He's just warming up," he replied, the tone of his voice indicating that he might just take a swing at said complainer.

"Land ho!" cried a voice from the crow's nest, catching all of our attention.

Eustace sighed. "Finally!"

Caspian rolled his eyes before looking towards me. "Ali, I'm going to take a look from the upper deck. The rest of you are welcome to follow, if you'd like."

Lucy was content to stay and look out from the main deck, but Edmund and I decided to take up the offer. From there, we stood and savored the sea air in our faces as we sailed towards land, which, given the view from the deck, was further away than I'd thought. In fact, we didn't get anywhere near the island until sunset, nearly an hour after it was sighted. By then, everyone was eager to head to shore, and as Caspian retrieved his scope, Drinian came up to join us, brown hair tossing about in the wind.

"The Lone Islands," he said, squinting in the fading light of the day. "And the port of Narrowhaven."

"Strange," Caspian muttered, looking though his scope. "Not a Narnian flag in sight."

Edmund frowned. "But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's," he said, taking the telescope that Caspian offered him.

Drinian was scowling. "Seems suspicious," he murmured ominously.

"We should ready the boats and prepare a landing party," Edmund said, every inch a king. "Drinian." His voice indicated that he expected his request to be carried out, immediately.

Seeing Caspian and Drinian grown uneasy, I decided to step in. Clearing my throat, I put a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "Edmund," I said gently, "On this voyage, Caspian is in charge. The chain of command starts with him, as it is his ship and we are in his service."

Caspian didn't seem to like me practically calling myself a servant, but I ignored him. Realizing his mistake, Edmund blushed for a moment, and I could see the anger, frustration, and discomfort in his eyes. It was possible that he though himself higher than Caspian, since he _was_ King Edmund the Just, and hadn't thought much about the command structure.

"Yes, of course," Edmund said, nodding briskly. "I'm sorry."

To ease the tension, I turned towards Drinian. "What do you suggest?"

The older man looked a bit relieved as he turned towards Caspian. "Long boats, my lord, and some men to go along, to see if it's safe for a larger party."

Caspian nodded. "So be it," he declared. "Find some of your best men and prepare the long boats. Their Majesties and I will be going ashore with them."

I opened my mouth to volunteer as well, but Caspian frowned at me. "No," he said firmly, using his royal tone of voice so that I couldn't argue (or at least, not argue as much). "We don't know what we're heading into, and I want you here, in case we need help. If we need more fighters, you can come ashore then. Alright?"

Clearly, I wasn't happy about this, but had no choice but to obey. In the three years I had been here, he had rarely commanded me to do anything, and since I respected him, as both a king and a friend, I always tried to do as he asked, even if I disagreed with it.

"Alright, but if you get yourself killed, you'll be in so much trouble," I replied, scowling at him.

He merely grinned and reached out to squeeze my arm. "Wouldn't have it any other way," he said before heading down to his cabin.

Shaking my head, I went to fetch Lucy and tell her the latest plan.

* * *

It was torture, staying safely aboard the _Dawn Treader_ while my friends headed off as they did. I knew what they would encounter, and though I didn't want to admit it, Caspian had probably done me a favor by ordering me to stay on the ship. If I'd gone along, there was no doubt in my mind that I would have probably ruined something when I shouldn't have. Caspian had some things to discover on his own, without any hints by me, so in the end, this was probably the best arrangement.

That didn't stop the frustration that was eating away at me. It was sunset when they went ashore, and past nightfall when the men that Caspian had taken with him had returned, led by a battle-ready Reepicheep.

"Their Majesties have been captured," the Mouse had told everyone upon his return. "As has their cousin." I still couldn't believe that Eustace had gone ashore, willingly. He was probably still searching for the non-existent British consulate.

Not waiting to hear anything else from Reep, Drinian began forming a plan, and lucky for me, I was included in it. It was actually a fairly simple plan, and once everyone knew their part, we all broke for a quick night's rest.

Sleep didn't come easy for me, however. My stomach churned with anxiety and regret, all stemming from the fact that I was here while Caspian was either stuck in a jail cell somewhere, or, depending on which storyline we were following, housed up somewhere with one of the missing Lords he was searching for.

'_Either way, I hope that he's safe and unhurt_,' I silently prayed to Aslan. I was pretty sure Caspian was fine, but it doesn't hurt to try and hope for the best.

Finally, just when I thought I'd be awake all night, I found myself in an uneasy sleep that was broken by Reep coming to wake me up.

* * *

Dawn came, and when it did, we quietly made for the docks. I was dressed in light armor and a long hooded cloak, to hide the weapons I was carrying as well as my face. The crewmen who were traveling with me and Drinian wore the same, and all of us were somber as we came ashore.

It took only a few moments to find the central square, where everyone was gathering for a slave auction. I could see Lucy and Eustace standing in line, near the large raised platform where the slaves were sold. Seeing Lucy bound in chains made me want run up there and beat the hell out of the slavers, but it would be a very bad idea to do so at the wrong time.

Beside me, Drinian stood in a hooded cloak as well, Reepicheep hiding in the vast hood. When the two gave the signal, we'd attack. I mentally crossed my fingers and prayed that no innocent people got hurt during the upcoming fight.

Lucy came up for purchase, and I was sorely tempted to try and "buy" her freedom, but I knew I had to wait. It still broke my heart to see her near tears as a horrible man purchased her.

Eustace was next, and I was amused that no one wanted to buy him. "He might not look like much, but he's strong," the slave trader said, trying to appeal to the crowd.

"He's strong, alright," shouted someone in the crowd. "He smells like a Minotaur's behind!"

I choked back laughter as Eustace sputtered something of how his personal hygiene had won an award in school, which only made everyone laugh. The seller was starting to get desperate to get rid of his wares, so he cried out for someone to make a bid.

"I'll take him off your hands," Reepicheep's voice called out. "I'll take them _all_ off your hands!"

Cloaks flew off and dropped to the ground as the Narnian crew raced to do battle and fight for their King. Cries of "For Narnia!" filled the air as they fought, catching the slave guards by surprise. Reepicheep went straight for the leader, while I raced to help Lucy.

I immediately encountered some problems. Five or six men made their way towards me, grinning and confident in their belief that I was a weak woman. One reached for me, thinking that I'd go quietly, or not cause much of a fuss. Big mistake.

Drawing my knives, I took a battle stance and gave them a glare that I only used on people I was really furious at. "Try it, and I'll separate you from the parts that make you male," I growled, twirling my knives and raising them, showing off their sharp edges.

More than a few hesitated, eying the blades, but the one that had reached for me only smirked and stepped forward. I immediately knocked his arm aside with the ebony-and-metal handle of one blade and lashed out with a swift kick to his knee. While he was bent over, I kicked him soundly between the legs, causing him to fall to the ground, curled up on his side as he gasped and moaned.

Looking around at the others, I raised my blades again. "Now, anyone else want to try?" Three broke and ran, only to be tossed aside by Tavros the Minotaur. The remaining fellow tried to get at me with a drawn sword, but with a swift move that Caspian had taught me, I quickly disarmed him and sent him sprawling to the ground, with a few of his teeth missing.

"Ass," I muttered, turning to try and find Lucy.

She, however, was in her own little battle, knocking men in the head with one of the slaver's record books. Her hands were freed, and Reepicheep was helping her, but I was not going to leave them alone like that!

Racing to kick aside a fellow who was cowering behind an overturned table, I picked the keys from the man's belt and motioned for Lucy to give me to give me access to her throat, which still had a heavy metal collar locked around it.

"Are you alright?" I asked, checking to make sure no one was going to try and get at us while our backs were turned.

"Fine," she assured me, looking around. "I feel a bit exposed, though, without a weapon."

I offered her one of my blades. "Be careful," I muttered. "I've got your back."

Meanwhile, the battle was going on all around us. I saw glimpses of townspeople fighting the men that had frightened, oppressed and enslaved them for so long. There was Nausus, the Faun, fighting side-by-side with another Faun that was a stranger to me (probably one of the slaves), and the Minotaurs were busy throwing men all over the place. It was pretty fun to watch.

"Where's Eustace?" Lucy asked as a man tried to get at her from behind. I deflected his attack with a punch to the face, and another to gut, sending him to the ground before I hit him with the hilt of my blade, knocking him out.

"Probably saving his own skin," I replied, looking around for more danger. "In the meantime, keep an eye out for trouble, okay? Once we get through this, we'll look for him."

She nodded and held her weapon aloft, the two of us standing back-to-back as we waited for the fighting to end.

* * *

The battle was over quickly, with Governor Gumpas and the slavers being brought before Caspian in chains by the Narnian fighters. Caspian, seated in a grand chair that had originally been brought out for the Governor to watch the slave auctions, and deposed Gumpas in front of the entire city, and instead brought an older man to stand before him.

Not long after the fighting had ended, the once-imprisoned Lost Lord had allowed a gaggle of townspeople take him away to be cleaned up before this gathering. Now he stood proud and dignified with his King, though I could still see how thin and frail he was from his years in jail.

"Lord Bern, you always served my father faithfully, and were a great friend to him," Caspian said, his voice carrying across the courtyard. "I therefore take back these Islands in the name of Narnia, and make you Duke of the Lone Islands. May you govern them wisely and justly in my name."

The old man bowed respectfully, and everyone around the courtyard applauded and cheered, eager for a new way of life to begin. I had no doubt that, five minutes after we left harbor, Lord Bern was going to be installed in the large building that served as the Governor's residence.

I, meanwhile, stood at the side of the stage with Drinian and Lucy, feeling rather impressed with how quickly everything had been tidied up. Within the past two hours, the Lone Islands had been safely returned to Narnian rule once more, slavery had been abolished on the Islands, and Caspian had ordered that the _Dawn Treader_ be resupplied, a task that was already nearly complete.

His task of reining in the Islands complete, Caspian declared that we were to now be on our way. But before he could leave the stage, Lord Bern retrieved something from within the long cloak he wore.

"Sire," he said, bowing slighting as he produced a sword, covered heavily with grime and barnacles. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave, all these years."

Edmund, who had been standing of to the side, went to inspect it. "That's an old Narnian sword," he said, looking at it in fascination.

Lord Bern nodded. "It's from your Golden Age," he told the younger man. "There are seven such swords, all gifts from Aslan himself, to protect Narnia." He looked towards Caspian. "Your father entrusted them to us. Take it, and may it protect you on your voyage."

Caspian looked at the old, battered weapon and reached out to accept it. "Thank you, my lord," he said gratefully. "And we shall find your lost citizens."

I felt my heart sink. Wonderful, we were following the film version after all. I _really_ didn't want to face that horrible green fog-thing, or the horrors it could bring.

Lord Bern bowed his head, and wished us all a safe journey. We then beat a fast exit, heading towards the harbor where the long boats waited for our departure. We weren't far from reaching them when a man came racing for Caspian, a desperate look on his face.

"Your Majesty!" the man cried, trying to reach for his arm.

Drinian acted swiftly. "Hold it!" he said, grabbing hold of the man in order to protect Caspian.

"Sire, my wife was taken just this morning!" the man said, pleading in his voice. "Please, let me come with you!"

Caspian waved off Drinian, who let the man go just as a little girl of about ten years raced up behind him. "Daddy!" she cried, throwing her arms around his waist. "I want to go, too!"

The man gently pulled his daughter off of himself. "No, Gael," he said, "Stay with your aunt." Looking towards Caspian, he continued, "I'm a fine sailor who has been on the seas my whole life. Please, sire!"

Caspian reached out and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Of course," he replied, smiling at our newest crewmember. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Rhince, sire," the man replied.

"Well, Master Rhince, welcome aboard," Drinian said, directing him to the boats, the rest of us following close behind.

* * *

AN: Review?


	7. Events Aboard Ship

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_ (which really bums me out). Only original characters are mine.

AN: I'm sorry that I disappointed several readers with my choice to go with the movie version of _**Voyage of the Dawn Treader**_. To be honest, yes, I was also a little upset that things had been changed around in the film, and they'd invented the Green Mist as a "villain," but even I had to admit that it made for a _tad_ more interesting storyline. That's just my personal opinion, though. However, I will do my best to not disappoint everyone, and might just adapt my story so that it appeals to the book and movie lovers.

Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 7: Events Aboard Ship:**

We set sail from Narrowhaven at once, to make up for lost time. There was a renewed sense of urgency in the air, all because of what Caspian had seen: the green mist stealing away innocent people who were never seen again. The other sailors had heard Rhince's story, and everyone now wanted to help him reunite his family. The problem was that, after the Lone Islands, we had no idea what to expect.

After we left Narrowhaven, things quickly settled into a quiet, sleepy routine that was actually quite pleasant, and it often gave me the chance to talk privately with Lucy, who was starting to become a very good friend to me. While we worked on mending sails or doing other light bits of work, we chatted about nothing and everything, or traded jokes that often had us bursting into giggles, which amused the men for some reason.

Edmund, however, kept busy in another way. Caspian had given Ed the sword of Lord Bern, and the young King now spent every moment peeling off the muck that had encrusted on it over the years. It may have been kept safely hidden from discovery, but the sea barnacles had certainly found it well enough. It was kind of funny, watching him scrape, peel, polish, and marvel at his work. Boys and their toys, I guess is the right term.

Eustace was the only cloud hovering over the ship. His constant complaining had gotten to the point where it was now background noise, like the waves crashing on the hull or the wind snapping the sails. Nobody listened to anything he had to say, because he had said it all before and they were quite tired of it.

Much to everyone's relief, Eustace had some sort of diary or journal that he wrote in most of the day, and while he was doing that, he wasn't complaining or causing trouble. As long as he kept quiet and out of the way, everyone was happy –well, everyone except for me.

Somehow, Eustace managed to find out that I was 'connected' to Caspian, and since it was clear even to him that Caspian was the one in charge, Eustace tended to make his complaints to me, insisting that I do something to his advantage. Apparently he thought me a softhearted (or soft-headed) girl, since he could see how nice I was to his cousins, and he thought to get the same treatment as them.

Finally, two days after we left the Lone Islands, I finally told Eustace that even my patience had limits, and that he was being treated exactly the same way everyone else was.

"You get the same sleeping hammock, the same food, and the same water as everyone else," I snapped at him, catching him by surprise. "The only difference between you and the others is that you don't do a bit of work aboard this ship to earn what you eat. Even your cousins and I work, so the only complaint you have a right to make is that you don't have enough to do."

Eustace crossed his arms and looked insulted. "Why should I work like a drudge?" he replied indignantly. "I'm here against my will. Why should I take part in any of this foolish quest of yours?"

Taking a deep breath, I did my best to keep my cool. "Because if you don't, you will probably never return home," I bluntly said. "Clearly, you were brought here for a reason, and if you don't go through with this quest to find out what that reason is and do it, then you will likely be stuck here for the rest of your life. Is that what you want?"

Actually, I probably shouldn't have told him that, but he was starting to become a pain in my ass and I seriously wanted him to leave me alone. Aslan might not be happy with my little outburst, but honestly, _he_ didn't have to put up with the annoying boy all day!

Well, at least my words the desired effect –it certainly shut Eustace up, and within twenty minutes, he had secluded himself on part of the deck, surrounding himself with overturned buckets, barrels, and whatever clutter he could to make a barrier between himself and the rest of the ship. It was probably the closest thing to privacy he could get, and as long as it kept him out of everyone's way, the crew let him (and his odd little structure) alone.

Oddly enough, I saw him mutter to himself, which on a ship could be taken as a sign of madness from being at sea for too long. It could be that he was complaining to himself, but I had to be sure, just in case.

Edging closer, I arrived around the same time a seagull landed on a small keg, the bird flapping and making small chirping noises as it looked around. Eustace looked at it and asked, "I don't suppose you know where I can find something to eat?"

I had to chuckle, which startled the bird into flight and caused Eustace to jump. "I don't think he's going to answer," I lightly teased him. "Just because _some_ animals talk in Narnia doesn't mean they all do. Word to the wise: wait for an animal to speak to you first. If you start talking to random creatures and expect a reply, people might think you mad, or just plain funny to watch."

Frowning, Eustace got to his feet and tucked his journal into a pocket in his slacks. "Don't you have something better to do than annoy people?" he retorted before stalking off to the lower decks.

I had to laugh. Watching Eustace talk to a seagull reminded me of how I chatted to the birds back home, the ones I fed and who had followed me to Cair Paravel from the old Telmarine castle. In three years' time, they had all formed good-sized flocks of their own, and I now had to go outside to feed all of them. So far, only Inkwing and his family actually spoke to me, though the others were as intelligent as Talking Birds and always understood what I was telling them.

I sighed. How I missed my feathered friends and their cheerful, music-like chatter! I knew for certain that Professor Cornelius was feeding them, but I liked having their chirps and songs fill the air outside my window every morning.

Tavros, one of the Minotaurs, came up beside me. "What's wrong with _him_? The boy had better not be causing you trouble, Ali, or I really will give him something to complain about."

For all that I'd heard about Minotaurs being big and very bad-tempered, Tavros was actually very sweet. He did lose his temper once and a while, but for the most part, he was caring, and always made sure that no one aboard was disrespecting me in any way.

I gently patted his huge, muscular arm. "No worries," I assured him. "He's just being his usual self."

Tavros nodded. "Very well," he conceded. "But if that changes, be sure to let me know."

After giving him my word that I'd do so, I headed towards Lucy, who was stitching a bit of clothing that looked a bit familiar. Most likely it was one of the shirts I'd given her. "I thought Caspian had a few bits of clothes brought onboard for you from Narrowhaven," I teased, getting her attention.

She looked up at me and grinned. "Well, he tried, but I told him that with everything you'd provided, I was fairly well set. Besides, most of the clothes I'm adjusting are the ones you said Caspian had gotten you at Galma, the ones that didn't fit you at all. Since there seem to be a number of shirts and vests that fit neither you nor me, I'm changing them so that at least one of us can wear them."

I blinked at her. "You've designated yourself my personal seamstress for this voyage?" I asked, not sure if I'd heard right.

Lucy burst out laughing. "Well, you've been so good to me and Edmund, it's the least I could do," she replied. "And it's obvious that you don't know how to sew them yourself, so you might as well let me do it for you."

I sat down beside her and watched as she finished up. Now I could see why it looked familiar; it was one of the shirts Caspian had bought in Galma, a beautiful garment dyed a deep blue mixed with dark purple –the colors of a twilight sky. There was also a length of the loveliest braid trim I had ever seen stitched around the neck, hem and cuffs –braid as wide as my pinkie, and made from cords of the colors of silver, purple, and blue. It had broken my heart when I realized that it did not fit me, and I'd given it up to Lucy to wear, if it fit her. Apparently it hadn't, and she was adjusting it for me.

Lucy added one final stitch, snipped the thread, and quickly tucked the needle into a bit of her red-brown vest, to keep from losing it. "There, finished," she triumphantly declared. "Now you can wear it and not worry about it looking odd!"

I took the shirt from her and smiled. "Thanks," I whispered, caressing the soft material. I had no idea what it was made of, but it was exquisite, and probably very expensive.

"Majesty?" one of the crewmen, Gareth, asked. "May I borrow your needle, for some mending I must do for myself? I shall also return the Lady Ali's garment to her cabin, if you wish."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Gareth. I'm sure Queen Lucy would be happy to loan you her needle."

Lucy smiled as well, and handed the man the needle, as well as my shirt. Gareth bowed and quickly headed down to the crew's quarters, disappearing below just as Eustace ran out of the galley, a panicked look on his face as he was followed closely by Reepicheep.

Wondering what kind of mischief the boy had gotten himself into this time, I almost burst out laughing as Reep managed to corner Eustace. "Trying to escape?" he sarcastically asked the boy. "We _are_ on a ship, you know."

Eustace looked close to wetting himself as he pleaded, "Look, can't we just discuss this?"

Reepicheep snorted in doubt, and with a flick of his little wrist, he'd sliced a wide gap in Eustace's shirt. "That was for stealing," he said before jabbing his blade towards the gap and retrieving an orange from within the shirt's confines. "That was for lying." A smack to the face with the orange as he said, "And _that_ was for good measure."

That was when I noticed the huge carving knife in Eustace's hand, and almost started worrying for Reepicheep's safety. Then I checked myself and realized how silly it was to fear for the Mouse's safety. Reep was a superb sword fighter, and if he was teaching Eustace a lesson, he knew how to keep both of them from harm.

I still held my breath as Eustace took the knife and began shaking it, as though he were fighting the urge to attack the Mouse. Reep, however, looked thrilled at the motion, and cried, "Ah! We've got ourselves a duel! Here, catch!" Another flick of the wrist, and the orange sailed off of the small blade towards Drinian, who caught it with ease and an amused smile.

Both Reep and Eustace faced each other, swords raised. "Come on, take your best shot," Reep taunted his opponent.

Hesitating, Eustace looked at the blade in his hand and decided to go for it. He gave a huge swing, which Reep easily dodged, and made several more, all of which were awkward and silly-looking. Exasperated, Reepicheep called out, "Stop flapping your wings like a drunken pelican! Keep your blade up!" As Eustace did as suggested, Reep nodded. "Yes, that's it."

Around they went, Eustace again taking random, odd swings that the Mouse easily avoided by leaping about like a flea. "Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Reep called as Eustace swung and missed again.

Crossing my arms, I took a few steps closer to the fight while Lucy stayed by the steps, though she too was now on her feet. I watched in amusement as Reep instructed Eustace to lunge with his right foot, and described the fight as a dance. Eustace seemed to understand that, and quickly began improving, all in a matter of seconds. Reepicheep certainly had that effect on people, and he truly was a marvelous teacher in the art of swordsmanship.

As Reep stood poised on the railing, Eustace took one last lunge at him, and Reep tipped over the side, causing me to gasp. He couldn't be gone, could he? No, there he was, scurrying up behind Eustace! I sighed in relief, and grinned as the Mouse tapped his opponent on the shoulder with his tail, distracting him so that, with a swift kick to the gut, Eustace was knocked on top of a large basket. The momentum sent him sprawling to the deck, and he wasn't the only one.

There was a soft cry that sounded distinctly female, and I saw a small white hand beneath the brown fabric that had been knocked over with the basket. The hand was soon followed by the rest of the person, revealing the little girl from the Lone Islands. Crawling from beneath the cloth, I saw that her face was smudged with dirt, her blue-green eyes were wide with fear at being discovered, and she looked a bit thin and worn down from her terror-filled day at Narrowhaven. My heart immediately went out to her.

"Gael?" said an incredulous voice. It was Rhince, her father, clearly as shocked as the rest of the crew at her being here. "What are you doing here?"

Gael struggled to her feet, and as her father went to put his arms around her, Drinian approached. I could see that he was not happy about the whole thing, but there was a sympathetic gleam in his eyes, and I knew that she would be allowed to stay aboard.

"Looks like we've got an extra crew member," he said, handing her the orange in his hand.

Gael timidly reached out to accept it, and that's when I saw how exhausted she looked. "Welcome aboard," I said, stepping forward to cut through the awkward air that had formed on deck.

She looked at me in surprise, and dipped a small curtsey. "My lady," she whispered.

I smiled at her, and reached out a hand, which she accepted. "Call me Ali," I said. "Now, come with me and we'll get you settled somewhere."

That said, I gently started pulling her away from her father so that he could go back to work. Rhince gave me a look of thanks as he headed back towards the bow of the ship to finish his tasks. I nodded in reply, and motioned for Lucy to come forward.

"Gael, this is Queen Lucy the Valiant," I introduced them, smiling as Gael dipped into a deeper curtsey than she had given me. "But I'm sure she won't mind being called Lucy."

"No indeed," Lucy declared, smiling warmly at her. "Let's get you down below. You must be starved."

* * *

Apparently, Gael was far more clever, and desperate, than I gave her credit for. Seated at a table in Caspian's cabin, eating through a rough meal of dried meat, some raw vegetables, and the orange Drinian had given her, Gael explained to us all she had done since that day in Narrowhaven.

As soon as her father had placed her in the care of her aunt, Gael had waited until the older woman had been distracted by neighbors, all of whom wanted to give her sympathy at losing a family member to the Mist. The second her back was turned, Gael slipped off, and managed to find the boats sending supplies to the _Dawn Treader_. She discovered the basket we eventually found her in, which at the time had been half-full of cloth for the sails and rough work shirts, and climbed in. Given that she was so light and small, it was no wonder the men never noticed her weight when they lifted the basket aboard and taken it down into the supply room in the hold.

There in the basket Gael had remained, only coming out when it was absolutely necessary. She'd used the privy down in the crew's quarters when everyone was on deck, working or eating, and snuck food from the crates or barrels that had been stacked around her, taking no more than what she needed, so as not to be discovered. When the basket had been moved up to the top deck two days ago, she'd stayed hidden, only emerging at night, when the number of men on deck was at its minimum.

"Well, I must say that was very daring of you," I said, reaching out to pat her shoulder. "You're a very brave girl."

She blushed, and stared down at her empty plate and cup. "May I ask you a question, my lady?"

"Ali," I gently reminded her. "Of course you can ask. What do you want to know?"

Gael hesitated, then looked up at me. "How…how did you manage to come to the ship yourself? I heard the men talk of you being the King's friend, but…"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I am friend to King Caspian," I replied. "And I can tell you that His Majesty was not happy at my insisting on coming aboard, but I felt that I could be of some use on a voyage such as this."

Gael stared at me in awe. "You _made_ the King bring you on this voyage?" she breathed.

"She certainly did, but that is a tale for another time," Caspian replied, smiling as he entered the room. Gael immediately leapt to her feet and bobbed a curtsey before he waved for her to sit down. "I came to discuss sleeping arrangements."

"Perhaps Gael should share these rooms with Lucy," I suggested. "Being smaller than myself, the bed is large enough for the two of them, with little difficulty. We'll need to add a pillow or two, and possibly some more blankets, but I think it will do just fine."

Gael looked excited at the idea of sharing a room with Lucy, and I could tell that my young friend felt the same. I think that maybe Lucy was thrilled at the idea of being the "big sister" to someone, and was probably lonely having the big cabin all to herself.

Caspian looked around, and upon seeing that he was outnumbered, he sighed. "Very well. I had thought that all three of you would share this cabin, leaving Ali's quarters open for any other unexpected guests, but perhaps this would be best."

"Yes, it would," I insisted. "Unless you plan on having me sleep on the floor in here? There's only enough room for two people in that bed, so the only place for me to sleep would be the floor."

I could have argued further, but the smile on his face flat out said he was teasing me, so I settled for smacking him gently on the arm. "Stop that," I scolded him. "So, Lucy and Gael will share the big cabin, and I'll stay in mine. That way, if they need anything, I'm quite close by."

"Excellent," Caspian replied. "Now, I hope I can count on you to keep Gael out from under the crew's feet while she's here?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I fully intend to let her run amok around deck, causing as much trouble as she possibly can," I sarcastically replied, smiling just a little.

Caspian caught my joke and chuckled. "Alright, I know when to surrender to you," he said, shaking his head. "Now, one of the lookouts has spotted land. I've decided that we will spend the night on shore and explore it in the morning. Would the three of you like to join us?"

Yes, land! "Absolutely. I'm sure it will be a good thing for anyone who wants to go ashore." I looked at the two girls and smiled at the excitement written on their faces.

He followed my line of sight and smiled. "Good. Now, why don't you help Gael get settled, and I will meet you on deck in a few hours?"

We three females nodded, and as soon as the door closed, we squealed with joy before rushing off to find whatever we thought Gael might need during her stay.

* * *

AN: Review?


	8. Kidnapped and Breaking Enchantments

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything related to _**Narnia**_, in any way, shape, or form. Well, except the movies, but that's pretty much it. Only original creations (characters, places, etc) are mine.

AN: More Ali and Caspian in this chapter, with a bit of Caspian's POV in it, too. It should make for some interesting reading (wink, wink). Anyway, thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 8: Kidnapped and Breaking Enchantments:**

While the men loaded empty supply barrels into the long boats to be taken ashore, Lucy and I packed a few necessities for ourselves and for Gael –sleeping rolls, blankets, small pillows for comfort, and a small concealed weapon for both Lucy and myself, to protect ourselves and Gael in an emergency.

Also, since no one would be doing much until morning, Lucy packed a small lamp and a book she had borrowed from me, and encouraged me to do the same. Yes, I had brought a few dozen books, all for entertainment in the event of a rainy day (literally and metaphorically). The texts had already come in handy several times during great lulls at sea, and Lucy clearly thought that this was going to be one of those occasions. Since I'd have nothing better to do, I decided to follow Lucy's advice.

Once we reached shore, Drinian ordered the dozen or so sailors who had accompanied us to spread along the beach, but to leave room in the middle of the group for us females. I quickly realized that he was trying to form a protective circle around those he thought vulnerable, though he didn't seem to have qualms about leaving Caspian out of those protections. I decided not to argue with him, though, and simply helped Lucy and Gael set up their sleeping spots.

When camp had been fully established, Edmund lit a fire, and everyone settled down for a nice hot meal. Someone had killed a wild boar, and after sending a majority of the meat back to the ship, the rest of us dove into a deliciously savory meal of roast pig and some wild greens Reepicheep had found. It was wonderful, and everyone enjoyed it –well, almost everyone.

Unfortunately for us, Eustace had decided to come ashore, and to keep the peace, Caspian had given in and let him. The noisy complainer had muttered over his meal, but still eaten it, since it was the first bit of fresh meat anyone had had in ages. While Lucy, Gael and I did the dishes, Eustace simply headed to his bedroll (which he had complained about setting up on the ground), and flopped down on it to sleep, not bothering to help with the clean up.

"How nice of him," I muttered, looking over at Lucy as we finished up. "Well, since we've got a small lamp, do you want me to read the two of you a story before bed? I brought a small book of Narnian legends; they might be nice to read aloud to you."

Both girls eagerly agreed, and we all settled down for a quick tale. However, in minutes, Gael was out cold, and Lucy was close to falling over herself, so I carefully put the book off to the side and sent her off to bed. By then, the rest of the camp had drifted off to sleep, Caspian included, leaving Drinian to bank the fire. He gave me a nod as I bunkered down for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

It wasn't until hours later, when something woke me, that I realized _which_ island we were probably on, and that I had forgotten something huge in my excitement to leave the confines of the ship. We were probably on the island of the Dufferpuds, the one-legged creatures that were invisible, and anytime now, they were going to kidnap Lucy so that she could break the spell they were under.

Now the question was: what do I do now? I didn't want to change anything for the worst, so I couldn't warn anyone of what was happening. Should I stay here with the others, or chase after Lucy once she was taken?

By now, it was very late, and everyone else was asleep, leaving me the only one partly conscious. Thus, I was the only one awake when I heard the sound of large feet jumping around on the sand, slowly approaching the camp. The Duffers had come, and soon, they were going to take Lucy. I made my decision to not interfere with anything, and forced myself to lie still, pretending to sleep.

"This one's female," whispered a voice above me.

"So are these," muttered another. "Three of them! Which ones do we choose?"

Peeking through my closed eyelids, I watched as invisible hands flipped open the book that lay between me and Lucy. "These two _read_. Let's take them!"

Their actions caught even me by surprise, as I hadn't thought that they would dream of taking me along with Lucy. An invisible hand clamped over my mouth, preventing me from screaming as two pairs of arms lifted me up into the air –I guess I was too big and heavy for a single Dufflepud to carry by himself.

My assumption about my size, however, was smashed when a gag was put over my mouth and my arms tied behind my back, all before I was tossed over someone's shoulder. For one-legged dwarfs, they were really strong!

I just about lost my supper as my captor hopped away from the beach, through bushes and trees, and stopped in a perfectly manicured garden. The grass and shrubbery were all beautifully trimmed into a number of shapes, and I was able to admire them for a brief moment before being tossed unceremoniously down onto the soft turf, my hands still bound and mouth gagged.

Another invisible Duffer came up and dumped a very angry Lucy to my right. She gasped when she saw my situation. "Oh, no! Ali!" she cried, reaching for her dagger to cut me loose.

"Oh, no you don't!" said a gruff voice above us as it snatched the blade from her. "She don't go free until you both agree to do what we want!"

Lucy looked like she wanted to cuss them out, but when I locked eyes with her, I shook my head and motioned with my eyes for her to remove my gag. She nodded and looked around. "Can I at least make it so she can speak?"

There were mutterings around us, and another voice soon said, "Alright, but no funny business! None of your friends can hear you scream out here."

I sighed as the cloth dropped from my face. "Gah," I complained shaking my head. "Lucy, are you alright? You aren't hurt?" I knew she wouldn't be, but I had to be sure.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Are you?" At my negative reply, she looked around. "What do you want?"

"We want _you_," said the first voice. "The two of you will do as we ask, young one, or we will kill your friends along the beach."

"Don't try to escape," warned a younger voice. "We are very large, terrible beasts, and very fast. If you fight, you will lose, and if you run, you won't get far before we catch you."

"Easy," I whispered to Lucy, who looked more than ready to start fighting the air around us in the hopes of hitting something. I still had the dagger I'd brought ashore, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be useful right now.

Instead, I said in a loud voice, "What is it you want us to do?"

The ropes around my wrists snapped open, as though cut by an invisible blade. As Lucy helped me to my feet, the gruff voice said, "You will enter the house of The Oppressor."

We were then pushed forward towards what appeared to be more open ground. "What house?" Lucy asked, her face full of anger and frustration.

"This one." A pair of doors swung open, revealing a grand stairway inside a gorgeous entryway. "Upstairs, you will find a book of incantations. Recite the spell that makes the unseen seen."

"Well put, chief," cheered several of his cronies.

Lucy looked around the doors, seeming to admire the illusion as I stepped up into the hallway. Turning, she asked, "Why not do it yourselves?"

There was an awkward silence. "We can't read," the chief grudgingly admitted. "Or write," chimed another voice. "Or add." More awkward silence as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, let's get on with it," I said, holding a hand out to Lucy. "Come on. If we do this quickly, maybe we can make it back to the others before they wake up."

Nodding, Lucy linked arms with me, and the two of us made our way into the mansion as the chief Duffer called after us, "Beware the Oppressor! He's very oppressive!"

We said nothing in reply as the doors swung shut behind us.

* * *

Looking around the beach, Caspian did his best not to panic. Lucy and Ali were gone, and there were massive footprints all around where they had been resting. There were more prints around the edge of the camp, but most had been around where the older females had been.

Rushing over to Edmund, Caspian shook him awake. "Ed, Edmund wake up!"

The young man sat up, still dazed from sleep. When Caspian pointed out the footprints and the two empty bedrolls, he got the same panicked look Caspian had. "Where's Lucy?" he cried, looking around. "Lucy? Lucy!"

By now, Drinian was awake, and when Caspian nodded towards the empty spots, his jaw tightened. "Get up!" he hissed to the men around him. "Get up, I said! Someone's taken Queen Lucy and Lady Ali!"

The men were instantly awake, each of them quickly donning their armor and weaponry. Caspian worked quickly as well, a tightness growing in his stomach as he pulled on his armor and led the way into the surrounding forest. Ali was in danger, and it was his fault. He had thought the island safe and deserted, and he had been wrong –it had looked so peaceful from afar, and now Ali had been taken, all because of his foolishness. Both she and Professor Cornelius had encouraged him to think before he acted, and because he hadn't done so in this instance, his dearest friend in the world was gone.

'_If she's hurt or worse, I will tear this island apart_,' he vowed as they found a trail. Caspian felt his heart sink as he found the necklace he had given Ali all those weeks ago lying on the ground. She hadn't taken it off since she'd gotten it, and he dared not think how it had gotten there.

If the worst _had_ happened to her, nothing was going to stop him from burning this entire forest to the ground.

* * *

Beside me, Lucy was breathing heavily, clearly afraid in spite of me being there, holding her arm. I, meanwhile, was looking around.

The mansion had to be the most elegantly decorated place I had ever been in. The entryway was white-and-gold marble, with a few decorative little pillars with vases or ceramic items on them. I only took a brief glance, though, since we were on a rather serious mission, and on a time restraint.

Up the stairs we went, and at the top of the stairwell, we found a large hallway going to the left and one heading off to right, but only the left one was lit. Thinking it was a hint in the direction we should take, Lucy and I slowly headed that way.

Here there were beautiful candelabras hanging from the ceiling, their candlelight dimly shining down on intricately carved wood walls and doorways. Dimmed lanterns had their own light gleaming off of a floor inlaid with green, brown, and gold marble. Along the walls, there were a few paintings, some mirrors in lovely frames, and several doors with fogged glass in them, so no one could peek inside at their contents.

At the end of the large corridor, a pair of doors swung open, clearly inviting us inside. Lucy paused a moment, but I gently pulled her along, urging her forward. Inside was an exquisite library, but not twenty feet from the door stood a large book on an equally large stand. The top of the stand was carved with winged cupids, and the book's cover was a jumbled mess of letters. I knew it was the book we were looking for, but I decided to let Lucy take the reins on this one.

Spotting the book, Lucy rushed over to it, dragging me along with her. Upon reaching it, she pulled her arm from mine and tried to pry open the lock that secured it, quickly becoming frustrated when it would not open. The cupid on the top right corner of the stand suddenly began to move, making a gentle blowing motion to indicate what it was we needed to do. I nodded my head and blew on the cover, almost jumping out of my skin as the letters began to move into their proper place, spelling out "_The Book of Incantations_."

Lucy quickly reached for the latch again, and after finding it willing to give, she pulled the cover open and we began flipping through the contents. As we flipped, I saw spells for remembering things, for forgetting things, how to cure a toothache, how to get rid of warts, and a dozen others before Lucy stopped on a spell for snow. She looked at me, pleading for me to let her read it aloud. Since I also thought it'd be neat to see what happened, I nodded.

Clearly thrilled, she began to read. "With these words, your tongue must sew, for all around there, to be snow," she recited.

A small bit of cold landed on my cheek, and another on my hand. Looking up, Lucy and I gaped in wonder, as the room was now filled with low grey clouds and gently falling snowflakes.

"No way," I muttered, watching the soft whiteness drift from the ceiling to cover the floor. I could feel the flakes landing on my clothes and hair –this was certainly no illusion or trick, but real snow!

We stood there for a good minute, savoring the sereneness of the moment, but quickly remembered that we had a job to do. Going back to the book, I blew the snow off of the pages, which immediately caused them to start flipping on their own. Panicked, Lucy paused a second, then smacked her arms down on the pages, stopping them from moving. As she inspected the spell we had stopped at, I looked around –the snow was gone.

Glancing back at Lucy, I saw that she had discovered the spell for becoming beautiful. There was a lovely drawing of a woman with blonde hair holding a small hand mirror, but it melted away, leaving an empty space that Lucy gazed at with fascination. I, however, saw nothing –just blankness. Perhaps it only worked on the person who wanted the spell to work?

"I'm beautiful," Lucy whispered, "Just like Susan!"

I reached out and touched her shoulder. "Lucy, you look the same as before," I gently told her, ignoring the cold chill that suddenly went down my back. It was the evil Mist, I was sure, feeding off of Lucy's desire to be like her older sister.

She looked at me in disbelief, then ran to look into a nearby mirror that hung on a wall. Seeing that I was right, she ran back to me, reaching for the book, and before I could stop her, she ripped out the page with the beauty spell. "Lucy, no!" I cried, just as the sound of Aslan's roar filled the room, the sound causing the pages to flip on their own again.

The roar faded away, at least in my ears. As I looked around, thinking he was here, I heard Lucy call out for him several times, apparently hearing something else that I couldn't. Looking back at the book, I saw that it had stopped at the spell we needed. "Lucy! Quick, it's the spell!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her tuck the page she had ripped out into her pocket, but didn't stop her. It was a challenge that she had to face, all on her own. But in the meantime, it was time to do what we had to.

Standing beside her, I gazed around the library as Lucy recited the spell to make the unseen seen. I only half-heard what she said, but when the spell finished, I saw one of the rolling ladders move all on its own, and the shape of a man appear where it had once stood. Gently pushing Lucy behind me, I imposed myself between her and the stranger who was beginning to take full form.

It wasn't a tall man, but he was still a good few inches taller than me, with a nice face, a short beard, brown hair going gray, and a twinkle in his eyes. He also wore a set of elegant robes, which clearly stated he was a magician or wizard of some sort.

"Well," he said in a low, smooth voice. "Greetings, Majesties."

I flushed. "Uh, no, sorry," I tried to correct him. "_This_ is Queen Lucy the Valiant. I'm no queen; I'm just plain Ali. You must have me confused with Queen Lucy's older sister, Susan."

"Ah, your pardon," he said, though he didn't look very apologetic. "I am Coriakin, and this is my island."

I nodded my head slightly in respect. "Pleasure to meet you," I replied.

"And to you," he said, smiling kindly. "I take it you've met my Dufflepuds? I hope they did not treat you poorly, or harmed you in any way."

"Just a few bumps and bruises," Lucy put in, rubbing her arms slightly.

Coriakin nodded. "They are not mean-spirited; they are merely not wise in the ways of the world. It is my task to educate them and make them wiser than they are now, though it will take me many years to achieve this." He looked at us closely. "Now, I think it would be a good idea to go outside and meet your friends, before something drastic occurs."

Lucy suddenly looked worried. "Yes, we'd better go before Caspian and Edmund decide to destroy the island, looking for us."

The older man nodded. "Then if you will follow me, my ladies?"

Nodding, Lucy and I followed him out into the gardens.

* * *

Looking at the creatures around him, Caspian didn't know whether to be angry or amused. They looked very much like Dwarfs from Narnia, in that they were short in stature and had the large beards and long hair that the Sons of Earth had –and yet, they bore only one leg and a single large foot. Some of them were standing or holding one or two others on their shoulders, probably to get better aim with the spears they had used to fight him and the crewmen with. Beside him, Edmund looked just as confused as Caspian felt, as did the other men.

In the distance, Caspian saw Eustace emerge, his face going from angry and annoyed to surprised and confused. "This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder!" he blurted out.

The creatures began to protest against being called 'weird,' but Caspian barely heard them, for through the open doors of the large house came a man in robes, followed closely by Lucy –and Ali!

Relieved to see her safe and sound, Caspian sheathed his weapon and barely managed to stop himself from running up to Ali and embracing her. She looked a bit ruffled, and seemed tired, but from the warm smile she gave him, Caspian felt sure that she was unharmed and in fairly good spirits.

"Your Majesties," Coriakin said with a slight bow.

"Caspian, Edmund," Lucy said, "This is Coriakin. It's his island."

Caspian bowed slightly to him in respect, as did Edmund. Around him, the creatures muttered their disagreement with Lucy's statement. "That's what he thinks," the apparent leader said. "You have wronged us, Magician."

Coriakin looked torn between amusement and frustration. "I have _not_ wronged you," he replied, stepping forward, causing the one-legged creatures to begin retreating. "I made you invisible for your own protection."

Caspian chose to ignore them in favor of Ali, who stayed behind as Lucy and a few of the others followed Coriakin in chasing away the creatures. Stepping close to her, he put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, worry and guilt eating away at him. "You aren't hurt? What happened? I woke near dawn and found you and Lucy missing!"

As she always did whenever he was agitated, Ali put a reassuring hand on his arm. "I'm fine," she insisted, a hint of a smile on her lips. "They didn't hurt me, though I was a bit frightened when the Dufflepuds grabbed me. I promise, their bark is worse than their bite. They didn't harm a single hair on our heads."

Somewhat relieved, Caspian sighed. "You have no idea how terrified I was for you," he whispered, the hand he had laid on her shoulder tightening its grip slightly.

Watching her eyes soften as her smile grew, Caspian felt the ugly emotions inside him vanish as she moved her hand from his arm up to his cheek. "I'm alright," she assured him. "Now, I think that Coriakin wishes to speak with all of us about something important?"

Remembering something, Caspian reluctantly pulled away from Ali's touch and reached into his pocket to retrieve her necklace. "I found this. I must have come off when they took you from the beach."

She smiled her thanks at him. "I hadn't even noticed it was gone," she said, taking it from him and fastening the unbroken clasp around her neck. "Then again, I was a bit distracted."

He didn't even want to think about what had been going through Ali's mind during her abduction. Fortunately, the magician returned to them at that moment, distracting Caspian from those unpleasant thoughts.

"My lords and ladies, if you will please follow me?" Coriakin asked. "There is much to discuss."

* * *

AN: Review?


	9. The Task Ahead

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing _**Narnia **_related (though I wish I did!). Only original characters are mine.

AN: Yes, I know, I'm posting this over a week after my previous one, but then, I was on vacation last week, and had only that one chance to do it. Plus, I had to work on writing this chapter (as well as the next one, in case I fell behind again), so that took up a lot of time as well.

But, anyway, here we are! There's a nice little scene between Caspian and Ali in this one, which hopefully makes up for my lateness. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 9: The Task Ahead:**

Now that I wasn't scared stupid about something bad possibly happening to me, I was able to follow Coriakin into the mansion without my stomach being in knots. Well, okay, it was in knots, but not because of anything the magician had done. Nope, what had my gut tangled up was the fact that Caspian was walking right behind me, playing the protective knight-in-shining-armor.

In a way, it was flattering that he had been so worried about me. The look on his face when I'd come out of the mansion had been one of relief, and I could only imagine what he'd felt when he woken up to find me and Lucy gone from our bedrolls. I think he might have had the urge to hug me, just to be sure I was really there, but it might have been my imagination.

However, the protective and determined look he had on his face right now as he walked beside me spoke volumes. Caspian had thought me hurt or dead, and he was probably going to be overprotective for a while, at least until I knocked some sense into him. I mean, I can defend myself, but there's not much a person can do against invisible enemies, is there?

"What did you mean, when you said that you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked as she and Coriakin entered the library, the rest of us trailing in behind.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them," he said, "from the evil."

"You mean the Mist?" Edmund asked, still apparently unsure the two subjects were the same thing.

The magician turned and looked at him. "I mean what lies behind the Mist," he replied.

Turning my head slightly, I saw Caspian grow even more worried than he had been earlier. He seemed unsure about this voyage, particularly at the strange and nasty turn it had taken –after all, we were supposed to be looking for lost men, not fighting evil mists.

Inside the library, I took a good look around, since I had been a bit preoccupied the first time I'd been in here. All around the walls, floor to high ceiling, were books of every size, and some of them were _floating_! Books drifted magically around the top of room, keeping an odd sort of orbit as I watched. Upon the ceiling was the illusion of a night sky, which the kind of image a satellite would take of the universe, complete with a few swirling galaxies or star clusters. The dark blues and blacks of the sky were spattered with the occasional swirl of pink, purple, white, gold, and even red and orange. It was like standing in an observatory, only much more magical.

"I want this library," I muttered aloud, taking in the beauty of it all. "I so very much want this library." Beside me, Caspian chuckled softly, but said nothing.

From a desk on the far side of the room, Coriakin retrieved a closed scroll and gently tossed it towards us, the object unfurling and coasting through the air until the end halted before Caspian, the rest stretching to where Coriakin stood. As the scroll settled to the floor, I could see images of the sea, the water actually shifting and moving, almost as though I were looking at it from a bird's eye view.

But the best part lay in the images that decorated the borders of the scroll. I could see the Stone Table, and Aslan's army camped around it. There was a Centaur blowing into a horn, and as he did so, an army surged out from the tents to attack the charging enemy. A figure on a white horse led the Narnians, and I could only guess that it was King Peter. From the other side came the White Witch's forces, the two sides meeting epically in full force upon the page. It was absolutely incredible.

"It's quite beautiful," Eustace said, his voice soft and full of amazement and awe. When he saw all of us looking at him in surprise and amusement, he hastily added, "I mean for a make believe map of a make believe world."

As Edmund and Lucy exchanged a knowing look over the top of the scroll, Coriakin began to speak. "Here is the source of your troubles," he said, the map zooming in to focus on a strip of land that resembled a black spider that glowed green from within. "Dark Island; the place where evil lurks."

The magician began to slowly walk across the scroll, looking at Edmund. "It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true." He turned towards the rest of us. "It seeks to corrupt all goodness, to steal the light from this world."

Lucy straightened where she stood. "How do we stop it?" she asked, determination in her voice as she spoke. I could see why she was called The Valiant.

Coriakin moved to look closely at her. "You must break its spell." He turned around to face Edmund once more, his hand gesturing towards the sword at the young man's side. "That sword you carry –there are six others like it."

Edmund straightened. "Have you seen them?"

"Yes," the older man replied.

"The six lords?" asked Caspian. "They passed through here?" At Coriakin's nod, he continued, "Where were they headed?"

"Where I sent them," the magician answered, gesturing towards the map. "To break the spell, you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island."

A shining blue glimmer of light appeared over the map, which shifted to show an island with tall mountains and immense waterfalls. "There the swords must be laid at Aslan's Table. Only then can the true magical power within them be released, and the Evil defeated." He paused. "But beware –you are all about to be tested."

"Tested?" Lucy asked, clearly confused and frustrated at each new obstacle he threw at us.

Coriakin looked at her. "Until the seventh sword is placed upon the table, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you." He leaned close to her once again. "Be strong."

Turning, he headed back towards the other side of the room. "Do not fall to temptation. To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."

Oh, boy, _that_ was going to be a problem. I could already see uneasiness on Edmund and Caspian's faces, and a touch of it on Lucy's as well. For me, I could only wonder what the Mist would tempt me with. I didn't want power, money, or anything really.

Glancing at the map that still lay upon the floor, I saw the blue star shining above Ramandu's Island, and felt my gut clench. I knew who the blue star was: the Star's Daughter, the girl Caspian would marry and make his Queen. I suddenly felt sick, but managed to keep hold of myself in front of the others.

"We thank you for all that you've told us," Caspian was telling our host. "If we are to make any headway in this task, we must leave at once."

I snapped back to the present. "Please forgive me," I interrupted, "But would it be rude of me to ask if you could spare some supplies for our ship? If the journey is going to be long, we will need all of the food, water, and necessities we can get."

Caspian looked a bit sheepish, but Coriakin merely smiled. "You are a very smart young woman, Lady Alandra. I can see why others like you so much."

Blushing, I had to resist the urge to smack Caspian as he smirked at me. Instead, I looked at him and jerked my head, not-so-subtly '_suggesting_' that he and a few of his men have a talk with our host, to see what we needed onboard, and what could be spared from the mansion. Eustace elected to return to the ship, and Edmund chose to go with him, likely to keep his cousin out of everyone's hair. Drinian would go inform the men outside about our new mission, and then return to help with the supplies.

In the meantime, I would go with Lucy to wait outside and enjoy being on land while we could.

* * *

After spending hours roaming the gardens and looking at the lovely flowers (with not a Dufflepud in sight), Lucy and I found our way back to the front of the mansion, arriving just as Caspian and Drinian emerged from inside. From the pleased looks on their faces, I guessed that our stores aboard the _Dawn Treader_ were now much better.

"And so?" I asked, glancing between the two of them. "It went well, I suppose?"

"Very well," Drinian said, smiling. "The hold will be filled to bursting, and we have fresh herbs and teas. It's all been sent ahead to the ship, so that leaves only us to load up."

At that point, Coriakin exited the house, a mahogany chest with brass trim floating beside him. "I think these might please you, Lady Ali," he said. "Inside are a few texts that I believe you will find informative or entertaining. Feel free to share them with anyone else who cares to use them."

I watched in amazement as the chest drifted to hover beside me, happiness and excitement causing a big smile to form on my face. "Thank you," I said appreciatively. "This means a great deal to me. I promise to take very good care of them."

He smiled. "I know you shall. And should we meet again when your quest is done, I will add to that collection with others from my library." He looked down at the chest. "The enchantment shall hold until you reach your longboats. Safe journey to you all."

Without another word to anyone, he turned and retreated into the house, the doors shutting behind them on their own. Deciding that we'd probably overstayed our welcome, the four of us turned and headed back to the boats on shore, the chest drifting along behind us.

* * *

The journey over water to the ship was quiet, with the chest lying at the bottom of the boat. The minute we were on deck, I had a few of the men haul the heavy object to my cabin, so I could store it under my bed.

Once that was done, however, Caspian sent a man to fetch me for a "private chat," which made me sigh. After what had happened during the battle with the Calormen army, I now knew that private meetings with Caspian were never a good thing, especially after a life-threatening situation had occurred. But I had no choice, which was why I was now standing before the doors to his meeting rooms, waiting for him to call for me to enter.

"Come in," his voice said through the wood and glass, after I knocked.

Entering, I closed the doors behind me and turned to look at him. There he stood by the large windows, staring out to sea at the island fading away behind us. His reflection in the glass showed there was a worried look on his face, and I could tell that he was going to say something I didn't like. In all likelihood, he was going to forbid me from doing anything dangerous or even remotely difficult.

When he looked towards me, my suspicions were confirmed –in his eyes, I saw the stubbornness that glinted there, and knew I had to head off any ridiculous ideas he might have about wanting to keep me safe for the rest of the voyage.

Crossing my arms, I gave him a firm glare. "Don't even think about it," I stated, flatly and firmly. "I know that look, and don't think for one minute that I'm going to hide in my cabin until we return to Narnia."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "I know that you probably blame yourself for what happened, but you couldn't have known that the island had invisible beings living there. They were _invisible_, for goodness sakes! We're also in unexplored and unchartered waters, and even if we had some hint of what lay beyond the Lone Islands, there was no guarantee that we would truly know what we would be dealing with."

Stepping up to him, I put a hand on his arm, trying to meet his eyes even though he would not meet mine. "We both knew that going on this journey would be dangerous," I gently reminded him. "But I am not completely defenseless, and I know how to take care of myself when it comes to a fight. You saw to that, as did Silvermane, Reepicheep, and Trumpkin, who are some of the best fighters in Narnia. I couldn't ask for better teachers."

My hand reached up to turn his face, forcing him to look at me. "The only thing we hadn't counted on was an invisible foe. Now we know better, and can make ourselves prepared. But _do not_ force me to remain in forced imprisonment on this ship, not when you know I'll merely disobey your wishes at the first chance I get."

He smiled in amusement. "You would indeed, as I well know."

A second later, Caspian had me swept up in a hug, one that was so tight, it squeezed the air out of me as he lifted me off the ground. Then I was back on the ground, and he had loosened his grip, though he did not release me, his chin resting on my shoulder as he maintained his hold.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It's just…I was so worried. I thought I had lost you again, and that there would be no hope of rescue."

Pulling back, I looked up and gave him a teasing smile. "You aren't rid of me so easily, sir," I retorted, gently tweaking his nose with the knuckles of my right fore- and middle finger. "Now, let me go, before someone walks in here and gets the wrong idea."

Caspian grinned. "And what idea would that be?" he asked, oh-so-innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny," I replied, pulling out of his grasp. "But seriously, if one of the crew walked in here and saw us like this, they might get the wrong impression. And if _that_ happens, they'll force you to marry me, and then where will you be?"

Before he could reply, there was a knock on the door. "Sire? May I enter?" Drinian called.

Quickly moving out of Caspian's arms and on to the other side of the room, I busied myself with looking at the images of the missing Lords of Narnia, my ears open for their conversation. I heard Caspian sigh, then call for his friend to enter. Without hesitation, Drinian burst into the room, a worried look on his face.

"Sire, the weather watchers think that we're headed into a storm," he said. "I wished to see what course of action you wanted to take."

"Ali?" Caspian called, summoning me to join them. "What do you think?"

At his invitation, I moved closer, though I surprised to be part of his decision. Inwardly, I rather suspected that he wanted to return to Coriakin's island, but we'd left there nearly an hour ago, and the winds had been in our favor; we were quite a good distance from land, and I doubted that turning back was a real option.

"Drinian, what do you think would be best?" I asked. "You're one of the more experienced sailors aboard, so what is your opinion?"

He looked at me in surprise, as did Caspian, but neither one put aside my question. Rather, Drinian seemed glad that I had asked him. "Well, Sire, my lady, since we don't know how long or short this storm is, I'm thinking it would be best to sail onwards. Granted, sailing through a storm is chancy, at best, but it'll be faster to go through it, rather than wait on land for it to pass."

Then he smirked a little in good humor. "And since we are on a quest of two kinds, I don't think losing time is something you would like."

"Too true," Caspian muttered. "And we have faced a few storms already, in our travels."

Drinian nodded. "So we sail onwards?" At Caspian's own nod, Drinian saluted him. "I'll have some men below, ready with the oars, in case we need them." He bowed. "Your Majesty; Ali."

Once he'd gone, I sighed. "Well, if we're going to be heading into a storm, I might as well secure my belongings and help get Lucy and Gael settled."

Caspian's eyes brightened. "Why don't you move into the cabin with them?" he suggested. "That way, you won't feel too pressed in if it turns out to be a long storm. I know how you dislike being kept in one room for too long, but you helping on deck is not an option."

It was a good idea. I hadn't been allowed to help during storms in the past (or even rainy days), and the thought of being stuck in my tiny cabin for days on end was almost maddening. Temporarily sharing the King's sleeping cabin with Lucy and Gael would make things much more bearable, and it would give me two other people to talk to and entertain.

"Alright," I agreed with a nod. "I'll pack a few things and take them over there, so that I'm not constantly racing back and forth."

Giving his arm a squeeze, I turned and headed for my own room, mentally checking off everything I'd need during several rainy days at sea.

* * *

As Ali left the cabin, Caspian breathed a sigh of relief. For once, she was going to do as he'd asked her! Did wonders never cease?

But her independent nature was what endeared her to him. Ali didn't stand by and give way to him just because he was a man and the King –rather, she stood up for herself and argued when she thought an idea was ridiculous, or when she didn't agree with it. If she didn't understand something, she wasn't afraid to ask questions, or for the opinions of others, and was able to make choices for herself. If she ever needed help, she asked for it.

'_At least she agreed with my idea about joining Lucy in the main cabin_.'

Smiling, he crossed his arms over his chest and went to look out the window at the sea, which was beginning to churn a bit wildly from the upcoming storm. He honestly had not thought Ali would do as he asked, but occasionally, she did so –his theory on this matter was that she obeyed him because she was humoring him, or because she thought his order a good idea. Caspian had a feeling that this was one of his good ideas.

As a cloud drifted over the sun, Caspian felt the ship lurch slightly, and knew that this was going to be one of the worse storms. At least the females were going to be safely inside, away from the dangers of going overboard or straining themselves with work.

'_No doubt Ali will want to help with something, when she becomes bored_.'

If that happened, perhaps he could ask her to help prepare meals down below, something the men could serve and eat in a hurry? Given how clever she was, he had no doubt that Ali would be able to put something together that would satisfy everyone.

The bell up on deck began ringing, calling all available crewmen to help during the storm. Knowing that he would be needed, Caspian pulled on a thick wool tunic, and tied a scarf around his neck, which he then tucked under his collar. The wool would keep him warm, even when it was wet, and the scarf would protect his throat from the cold that was bound to arrive with the storm.

Out he went, mind focused on the tasks he would likely be called upon to do, and his heart hoping that this would be a small squall, for all their sakes.

* * *

AN: Review?


	10. Storms, Nightmares, and Mists

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing related to _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_. Only original characters belong to me.

AN: In this chapter, that awful green Mist makes an appearance, and now we'll know what Ali can be tempted (or frightened) with. Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 10: Storms, Nightmares, and Mists:**

This had to be the longest, nastiest storm I had ever been in. After more than ten days of being tossed around Caspian's main cabin, I was beginning to wonder if, perhaps, the Mist was behind it. After all, we'd never had bad weather last more than a week, either at sea or back at Cair Paravel, so why was this one lasting so long?

'_Well, it's either that damned Mist, or something else that doesn't want us to get very far in our journey_,' I reasoned over a checker game with Lucy.

Or it could just be a super-nasty storm. No matter what it was, though, the weather was beginning to give me cabin fever, and there was no way for me to relieve that growing need to _do_ something. Caspian had flat-out ordered we three females to remain in the main sleeping cabin, day and night, and that is where I'd stayed. Lucky for me, someone had found an extra sleeping pallet down in the cargo hold, so I wasn't sleeping on the actual floor at night. With a mound of blankets and pillows from my cabin, I slept well at least, and had a place to lounge and stretch out whenever I pleased.

Unfortunately, the novelty of lazing around had long since worn off, and I was dying to do something, _anything_ to keep myself busy. Lucy and I had broken out Caspian's checker set, which had heavy silver and gold pieces, so they didn't fly around with the ship's movement when we played. There was also a chess set crafted of the same materials, and we'd both taught Gael how to play the games so that she wouldn't be bored.

But besides the two game sets, there was little to do indoors. In an age where there wasn't electricity, TV or radio, entertainment options were few and far-between, particularly since we were at sea. Had Coriakin not provided me with a trunk full of wonderful, fascinating books, I'd have gone crazy ages ago! If I had been back in Cair Paravel, I'd be having conversations with Professor Cornelius or Trumpkin, or gone to visit Roan in the stables with Fang.

Here I had only Lucy and Gael to talk with, which wasn't so bad. The three of us talked about what life was like for each of us, and that managed to pass a great deal of time. Gael told stories about her life back on the Lone Islands, and how hard it had been with the slavers dominating the population and causing much fear with their horrible ways. Now that the slave trade was no more, she was sure life was going to be much better, and that no one would ever have to live in fear again.

When Gael was asleep, Lucy told me about her life back home, and about the war going on. She instantly assumed that I was from her time period, and I saw no reason to contradict that –after all, the last thing I wanted to do was disrupt the timeline by giving her tips from the future!

But what kept me most interested were the stories she told about her siblings, and about their times in Narnia. I liked hearing about her very first trip through the wardrobe, and about Mr. Tumnus the Faun, who had been such a good friend to her. She also told me about the Beavers who had helped her and her siblings through the woods, and how she'd ridden on Aslan's back, after he'd returned from death, to help find more troops for the war against the White Witch.

The part about her meeting Santa, however, blew my mind. Christmas was my favorite holiday back home (if only because of the presents), and the fact that she'd actually met a being of legend made me _so_ jealous of her.

When she asked me whether or not Christmas was still going on in Narnia, I had to tell her that it was a complicated issue. In fact, I'd been in Narnia for three years, and Christmas was still a bit confusing for the former Telmarines. Professor Cornelius and my other fully Narnian friends enjoyed celebrating it, too, but the humans in the kingdom were still familiarizing themselves with the Narnian holidays and festivals. Personally, I had no problem with the holiday, since I'd celebrated it back home, but apparently the Telmarines didn't have many public holidays, and they were taking great strides in assimilating the Narnian ones into their culture.

Then it came time for Lucy to ask about my own life, and I was forced to keep everything to a minimum. I merely told her I had led a dull, quiet life, and that, one day, I had found myself face-to-face with Aslan in his Country. I made sure to not mention the accident that had brought me here, since I couldn't risk her blurting it out to Caspian, or anyone else.

And speaking of Caspian –I'd have given anything to have him or Edmund to join us, if only to keep boredom away, but all the men were busy trying to keep the ship afloat. Even Caspian and Edmund were on deck, helping the men get us through this never-ending storm. And when they weren't working, the men were eating and warming up down below, or sleeping like the exhausted men they were. This basically left me, Lucy and Gael alone in our endeavor to keep ourselves occupied.

When chess and checkers wore out, I even began to debate bringing Eustace up to the cabin, just so we'd have another person to play against. However, he had managed to hole himself up somewhere below decks, and since I didn't want the trouble of finding him and dragging him up to join us, I dismissed the idea all together.

With nothing else to do, I finally suggested that Lucy and Gael try and become artists. I broke out Caspian's stores of ink and chalk, as well as a small stack of paper, and told them to get to it. Gael, who had little experience with drawing, had to be given a rough art lesson, since she didn't seem sure on what to do. Since she had grown up living in constant fear and always hiding away from slavers, she never really had a chance to draw.

After just one lesson, though, Gael went at it like a fiend; her little hands always moving as she drew or searched for the colors she was looking for. By now, there was a stack of art tucked away in a cabinet, all of it the product of Gael's efforts. She liked chalk the best, and Lucy and I loved watching her face light with concentration as she worked. I made a mental note to talk to Caspian about getting her some sort of gigantic art set once the quest was done.

"Ali?" Lucy softly asked, coming to stand beside me at the window. "Do you think this storm will ever end?"

I smiled. "I believe it will. Then again, I'm the sort of person who tries to be optimistic."

She gave me a small smile in return. "Well, let's hope it does so soon, before we all go mad from being stuck in here all day."

As she turned to go help Gael with her latest art project, I looked out the window and sighed. '_Please, Aslan_,' I silently thought, '_let this end soon_!'

* * *

That night, while Lucy and Gael had remained in the sleeping cabin, drawing, I decided to go for a tiny walk to stretch my legs, and overheard a chat between Edmund, Caspian, and Drinian.

"On half rations, we've enough food and water for two more weeks, at most," Drinian was telling them. "This is your last chance to turn back, Your Majesties." I heard him pause, probably so that he could look at Edmund and Caspian. "There's no guarantee we'll spot the blue star, not in this storm. Like trying to find a needle in a haystack, this Ramandu place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world."

"Or get eaten by a sea serpent," Edmund said, causing me to choke on my laughter.

There was an awkward, and rather amusing pause before Drinian continued. "I'm just saying the men are getting nervous. These are strange seas we're sailing, the likes of which I've never seen before."

I heard determined footsteps moving around the room. "Then perhaps, Captain, _you_ can be the one to tell Master Rhince that we are giving up on trying to find his family," Caspian said, fierce determination in his voice. I couldn't help but be proud of him, brave man that he was.

There was a bit of awkward silence, followed by footsteps approaching the doors. "I'll get back to it," Drinian said, though he sounded pleased with Caspian's choice, rather than disappointed. "Just a word of warning: the sea can play nasty tricks on a crew's mind."

I ducked out of the way to as our ship's captain walked past me, unable to see me due to the depth of his cloak's hood. With the door open, I peeked inside. "Evening," I said, smiling a little at their serious faces. "Care to join us ladies for supper tonight? We haven't seen you in ages!"

Both men returned my smile, and accepted. And so, for the first time in more than a week, Caspian and Edmund came to join us for dinner. It was wonderful to see the two of them again, but the food laid out on the table was minimal: dried meat, some dried fruit, and a bit of thin broth poured into cups with handles, so that we wouldn't spill it and waste it.

Caspian tried to apologize for the shabbiness of the meal, but I quieted him with a smile. "Don't worry," I assured him. "It really isn't that bad."

Besides, Lucy, Gael and I were used to used to it, and the rations were filling, so none of us went to bed hungry. Of course, Caspian didn't seem so sure, but the unease on his face lessened somewhat.

In spite of that, the conversation didn't turn too awkward, though it was a bit worrisome having to listen to Caspian and Edmund recount what was happening on deck. According to them, the men were exhausted, constantly wet and chilled, and starting to get on edge, particularly with the extent of how long the storm was lasting. A few men had almost been washed overboard, with only a thin line of rope keeping them safely on deck. I didn't like thinking about what would happen if the storm lasted much longer.

Thank goodness for Gael! She lightened everyone's mood with her cache of drawings, earning praise from both Edmund and Caspian alike. In fact, Caspian asked to keep a few of her drawings, namely those of a small meadow that stood just outside of Narrowhaven's walls. He joked that it was refreshing to see a bit of land after all of the rain and water he'd seen.

When Caspian asked what books she might have read to pass the time, it was revealed that Gael didn't know how to read, which was a surprise to me. Then again, given her background, it shouldn't have been so shocking –Gael admitted that her parents had never taught her, out of their determination to keep her out of the slavers' clutches, who had always been on the lookout for a 'clever child' they could sell at a premium price. I immediately promised to teach her both her letters and numbers; it was the least I could do for the poor girl.

Once the meal was finished, it was time for bed. Gael was more than ready for it, which I envied –children could sleep so easily and deeply, while the rest of us tossed and turned with worries and fears flowing through our heads.

And it was likely those worries that left our dreams open to the Mist we were trying to destroy.

* * *

I'd had nightmares before while here in Narnia, but this was by far the worst.

In this nightmare, I was back in Cair Paravel, standing in the throne room with all of the nobility and all of the friends I had made. Up on the dais that bore the thrones of the King and Queen stood Caspian, dressed in splendid midnight blue and silver. Upon his head was the gold crown, and beside him was a radiantly beautiful young woman with white-blonde hair. She was garbed in a white gown with a veil atop her head, a tiara holding it in place a she stood hand-in-hand with Caspian.

"He could be yours, you know," whispered a seductive, sinister voice to my left.

I turned, but saw no one there. Everyone had vanished, leaving me alone to watch Caspian crown the woman beside him as his wife and Queen. Before my eyes, he removed the small tiara from the woman's head and replaced it with a glittering gold crown that was half the size of the one he wore.

"It could be you up there with him, rather than her," the voice offered. "Think of how easy it would be to take her place."

Suddenly, the woman looked over at me, and to my shock, she slowly began to fade away, a look of horror and fear upon her face. As her features began to blur and fade, she lifted a hand in a pleading manner, her lips parting as though to scream.

Before she was completely gone, the figure that was Caspian turned away from her and turned his eyes towards me, offering his hand. The crown that had been upon the Star's Daughter's head fell to the floor with a clang, and rolled down the steps of the dais to land at my feet.

"No!" I cried, backing away from the crown in disgust. "No, that is not the way to win the person you love!"

Trying not to be sick, I turned away from the nightmare, one hand on my stomach and the other at my eyes, trying to block out what I had just seen.

* * *

Sitting bolt upright on my sleeping pallet, I gasped, looking around to be sure that I was back on the ship. A fire burned in the fireplace, a shining beacon of light, hope and warmth. The knot in my stomach tightened briefly, then began to loosen, a sigh of relief going through me as I took several deep breaths.

"Well done, Ali," congratulated a familiar voice, one that was very much welcome in the darkness.

"Aslan?" I breathed, looking around for him, wanting reassurance that he was really here.

There was no sign of him inside the room, but when I looked towards the large mirror embedded in the wall beside the fireplace, I gasped. There sat his form, and even from where I sat upon the floor, I could feel the great power that radiated from him, like gentle spring sunshine after a harsh winter –it warmed and gave comfort, immediately telling me that it was really him and not a trick of the Mist. I doubted that something so evil would dare try and take Aslan's form!

But other than those few words of encouragement and pride, he said nothing else to me. Instead, he nodded his regal head, smiled, and faded away, leaving me feeling as though I had passed some sort of test. I guessed that the Mist had tried at winning me over, but my refusal had caused it to lose its tentative grip on me.

Inside, part of me hoped that I was now immune to whatever offers the evil might make, but I wouldn't put it past it to try and make another try at me. I immediately made a vow to not falter in this quest and give in to temptation, as Coriakin had warned.

Laying back on my makeshift bed, I stared at the ceiling, going over my nightmare again and again and thinking over what I had said: "_That is not the way to win the person you love_."

Did I want Caspian's love? Yes, I tended to get all fluttery inside when he was close, my heart speeding up or jumping into my throat whenever he looked at me with those warm brown eyes and a smile on his handsome face. Really, who wouldn't fall for him? Caspian was sweet, funny, chivalrous, kind, strong in heart, mind, and body, and he liked spending time with me. In fact, back in Narnia, he sometimes sought me out in the library or the stables, as if he really wanted my company. We could talk about almost anything, and each time he came to find me, or whenever he hugged me, I always felt a bit mushy inside.

'_But is it a crush, or is it something greater_?' I wondered. '_And does he feel the same for me_?'

It was something I would have to ask Caspian, but didn't dare. If he said the typical thing, like he was my friend and didn't think of me 'in that way,' I'd throw myself right into the ocean. Well, maybe nothing that drastic, but at the least, if I were back in Narnia, I'd saddle up Roan and run away to the woods with my two four-legged friends.

And what about the Star's Daughter? Wasn't Caspian supposed to marry her, like in the book? I hadn't gotten that information from Aslan, but I couldn't risk changing something like that for the sake of what _I_ wanted. I might have been a bit spoiled back in my old life, and did think of only myself once in a while, but then, who didn't? I wasn't a selfish monster, though; if Caspian fell for the Star's Daughter, then so be it –I wouldn't stand in the way of true love and happiness, even if it meant breaking my own heart in the process.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried suddenly, sitting up in bed, her face pale with fear.

"Lucy?" I got up and ran to her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, a crumpled sheet of paper in her hands. Looking close, I saw the spell from Coriakin's "_Book of Incantations_." She followed my gaze and shuddered, her hands ripping up the parchment as she made for the fireplace, tossing the shreds into the flames. As paper met fire, I gasped as Aslan's form appeared and roared, either in warning to the evil or in triumph of Lucy and I overcoming temptation.

"Ali?" she whispered, looking over at me uneasily. "Do you think Edmund would mind my going to see him?"

I felt the same way. Right now, I wanted to surround myself with friends and chase away whatever was lurking in the darkness. Looking at Gael, I saw her laying fast asleep in the bed, a contented smile on her face. She'd be fine until we got back.

"Let's go," I murmured, pulling on my boots as Lucy went to do the same.

* * *

"I am so disappointed in you. You are nothing like the King I thought you would be," his father sneered at him, causing Caspian's heart to sink.

That was his greatest fear: becoming a weak king and ruining everything his father had tried to create before his death. True, Caspian had reunited Narnia and brought the two peoples together, but what did it matter if he was not strong enough to rule it all?

'_Ali believes in you_,' whispered part of him as his father's disapproving face glared at him.

The thought of his dearest friend warmed his heart and caused the illusion to dissipate, his father's face vanishing as another came to take its place. This one made him feel absolutely ill.

It was Ali, and her face was full of contempt as she stood before him, her body riddled with arrows, the wounds bleeding fiercely as he watched. "What sort of King _are_ you?" she spat at him. "I had to take enemy fire for you on the battlefield! How could you let this happen to me, the person you call your friend?"

"I'm sorry!" he cried out, his hands reaching out to her, a vain attempt to try and save her from death.

"Sorry isn't good enough," she snarled. "You foolishly put my life in danger during the War, and yet you allowed me to talk you into bringing me along on this mad quest! No true friend would put me at risk like this! If I die because of your idiocy, it will be _all your fault_!"

Something caused him to snap awake, his eyes flying open as he sat up in his hammock. "Caspian?" whispered a soft voice from his left.

Blinking, he saw it was Ali, the _real_ Ali, alive and well. In the flashes of lightning from the storm, he saw that she was looking at him with a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

It was that warm, gentle, reassuring touch that settled his whirling thoughts and muddled stomach. "Yes," he said, breathing heavily. "Just…it was just a bad dream, that's all."

"You, me, Edmund and Lucy together," she said, half teasingly.

That was when he noticed that her hair was mussed – quite adorably, actually – and that she looked rather tired. Since it was quite late at night, but too early for it to be morning, she was probably as exhausted as he felt.

"Either we're all going mad, or something is playing with our minds," Edmund stated, tucking away his drawn sword, though why it had been pulled from its sheath was a puzzle to Caspian.

Heaving a sigh, Caspian reached up and took Ali's hand in his, pulling it down from his shoulder so that he could hold it more comfortably. "I'm alright," he whispered, giving her a weak smile.

"You're sure?" she pressed. "You look a bit pale. Was your dream that bad?"

Yes, it had been, but now that she was here, he felt much better. Not that he would tell her, of course. "I'm alright," he assured her again. "What about you? You look horrible."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks so much," she sarcastically replied. "You really know how to make a woman feel good about her looks, sir."

Flushing, Caspian hurried to remedy the situation. "I didn't mean _that_," he protested, only to see her trying to hide a smile. "Very funny. Truly, go back to bed. It looks like the storm is clearing up, so perhaps tomorrow we'll manage to see the blue star Coriakin told us about."

Ali gave a quick nod as she squeezed his hand. "Alright," she gave in. "But promise me that you'll try and get a good night's sleep? I don't want you working so hard when you haven't had enough rest."

He gave her his word, and watched as she escorted Lucy back to their shared room. Giving a huge sigh, Caspian leaned back in his hammock. As he closed his eyes, he remembered the warm feel of Ali's hand in his, and with that blissful memory, he brought his hand to his chest and fell into sleep. The dark dreams did not trouble him again.

* * *

AN: Review?


	11. Dragons

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing related to _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_. That belongs to a bunch of other people, not me. Only original characters and plotlines are mine.

AN: Yup, here's another update! From here on out, this is where the book, television, and film versions meet and mingle, just to make things interesting. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 11: Dragons:**

Finally, after two weeks of storms, land was spotted. The men all sighed with relief, and each of them was eager to get off the ship and put their feet on some soil. Lucy, Edmund, and I were no different –after being holed up for weeks, any kind of land was much preferred over the _Dawn Treader_!

The ship eventually anchored a quarter of a mile or so away from the shores of a crescent moon-shaped cove, to keep it from being beached during a low tide. When it was certain that the good weather would hold (meaning that it would stay sunny for longer than a few hours), Caspian and Drinian decided that a trip to shore was in order.

"We need fresh supplies, and to explore it for any signs of the missing Lords," Caspian declared.

Filled with excitement, I piled into a long boat with him, Lucy, Edmund, and, of all people, Eustace. There were a few crewmen, too, so it made for a rather full boat. Accompanying us were two other boats, one filled with baskets and containers for food, as well as kegs for any water we might find. The third boat had more sailors plus Reepicheep aboard, and I was certain that his presence would make the trip more interesting.

Perched at the rudder with Lucy, I tried to contain my eagerness as we rowed to shore. Before us, the island was the most welcome sight, with trees, grass, shrubs, and, hopefully, fresh water. We had been drinking rain water for days (goodness knows there was enough of it from the storms!), but water from a bubbling stream was much preferable.

"If there's greenery, perhaps there are animals of some kind living here," Lucy said hopefully.

The men in the boat perked up. "Fresh meat would be marvelous," muttered Rhince, who cast a look at the next boat, which held his daughter. I smiled; like any good father, he was probably thinking of the rations she'd been on the past several days, and likely wanted to get her a decent meal.

Upon reaching the shore, Caspian immediately sent the third boat back with two men, ordering them to bring tents, equipment for hunting, and any men who wished to come to shore and join us in exploring and finding food. Needless to say, it wasn't long before more long boats arrived, bearing men who were desperate to get off the ship and onto solid ground.

Minutes after the other boats pulled onto the sand, everyone was busy. The stronger men unloaded the equipment and distributed tents, then went about hauling the boats further up onto the shore, to keep them from floating away with the tide. Meanwhile, the rest of us went about doing things that needed to be done.

Over one hundred paces away from the beach itself, in a tiny valley covered in real grass and not beach grass, we set up camp. With small, gentle rolling mounds on three sides of us, we were sheltered from any surprise wind storms, and it had a perfect view of the beach, so that we could see the ship.

Since I had no idea how to pitch a tent, I let Rhince do it for me in exchange for my keeping an eye on his daughter. Gael was so hyped up at being on land that she raced up and down the beach, burning off the excess energy she'd built up at sea. I had to laugh as she ran, skipped, jumped, and danced around, laughing as she dug her tiny toes into the soft white sand.

"Gael, be careful!" I called several times, if only to rein her in a bit and calm her down.

Once her energy was down, the two of us began collecting seashells, which were immensely plentiful. I found several sand dollars, a few whole scallop shells the size of my hand, and numerous shiny stones that glittered like jewels. An empty belt pouch that one of the men had brought along and given to me for my excursion was soon filled to bursting, and I had to inquire around for another for Gael, who was as successful as I was. She was better at finding shells than I was, and had even found a very nice walking stick for both of us amongst the driftwood gathered along the beach.

My young charge and I returned to camp tired and hungry, where a very beautiful sight and smell awaiting us. My stomach growled as the scent of roasted boar met my nose, and along with it was a pot of boiling vegetables and herbs. There was even a dish of fresh strawberries for dessert!

"Well now, where did all this come from, and so quickly?" I asked, accepting a plate of food from Caspian, who had come to meet us. "Not that I'm complaining, of course, but I'm assuming this didn't all land here out of nowhere."

Caspian grinned. "You do realize that you and Gael have been out exploring for several hours?" he teased, clearly enjoying the look of surprise I gave him. "Don't worry; I don't blame you for having fun. You freed up Master Rhince so that he could perform his tasks without worrying about his daughter, and so you're excused for not being here."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks ever so," I sarcastically replied, retrieving my eating utensils from my personal belt pouch. "Now, answer my question while I sit down and eat."

He escorted me to my tent, which Rhince had so wonderfully set up for me, and told me of the day's happenings, starting with the boar. "After you went down to the shore, Drinian, Edmund and I gathered up the best hunters in the group to find food. We not only managed to find a boar, but also several rabbits and plump birds that are being made ready to be stored on the ship. Once we've all had our fill here, I'll send the rest of the boar meat and vegetables on to the _Dawn Treader_, so that those left aboard can share in the bounty."

Nodding over my delectable meal, I motioned with my fork for him to continue. "While we hunted, Lucy went about finding wood for the cooking fire and for the other fires that will be used around camp tonight. She also found a cluster of strawberry bushes that were heavy with ripe fruit. Apparently she brought back only a fraction of what was on the plants, and she would like to take you and Gael berry picking after everyone has had an after-meal rest."

I paused, my fork hanging above my plate. "Is the island safe enough for _all_ of us to rest?" I cautiously asked, remembering what had happened last time we'd thought it was safe.

Caspian's deep brown eyes darkened into near-black pools. "I will have men standing guard around camp at all times," he said, reaching to touch my arm, his warm fingers brushing the exposed skin of my wrist. "I was careless before; I will not be so again."

Putting aside my plate, I moved my hand so that his fingers slipped from my wrist and into my palm. "In that case, I will nap well indeed," I said, smiling at him. "Once I finish, of course." Chuckling, he turned and left me to it.

It was easy to polish off the boar meat, which was rich with dripping juices that soaked into the vegetables and flavored them perfectly. The berries that followed were red, ripe and sweet, the perfect ending to a succulent meal. I was happier than I had been in ages.

Unable to hold back a yawn, I allowed a man to take my dirty dishes to be washed and crawled into my tent for a nap. I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

The sound of a horn being blown woke me from my slumber. Thinking that we were under attack, I grabbed hold of the knives on my belt and bolted out of my tent, searching for whatever enemies might be nearby.

Instead, I found men poking their heads out of their tents, some of them looking half asleep, but all of them as confused as I was. Across from me, Rhince poked his head out of the larger tent he shared with Gael, and looked over at me.

"Stay here," I ordered him, my hands not leaving my weapons. "It's safer here than outside of camp. Keep Gael inside, and don't let her come out until someone comes to tell you it's alright."

He nodded and ducked back in. Turning towards the other men, I said, "You stay here. I'll see what's going on." They all nodded, though only one or two went back into their tents. The others came out, swords and weapons drawn. No doubt they were also remembering the events on Coriakin's island with the invisible Duffers.

Now wide awake, I followed the sound of the horn, making my way along a narrow game trail until I came across its source. There were Caspian, Drinian, Edmund, Reepicheep, and Lucy, and Caspian was the one blowing the horn. Rolling my eyes, I went up to him and smacked him gently, but firmly, on the shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded as he turned towards me, startled. "You've scared everyone at camp half to death! They think we're under attack!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "But I thought it would bring Eustace back from wherever he's disappeared to."

I blinked. "Eustace is gone?" I asked, confused.

Edmund looked ready to strangle his absent cousin. "The little worm," he growled. "I've a good mind to let him stay lost."

Lucy, being the sweet girl she was, looked panicked. I hated to see her so distraught, so I quickly reached out and put an arm around her shoulder. "No need to worry yet," I said, both to her and to the others. "It's still early, and we all know how Eustace feels about work. He probably just went off to avoid it and will come back as soon as he's confident that we've finished it all."

The others began to relax a little, and Caspian nodded. "That's true. If he isn't back by the time it gets dark, then we'll go look for him. For now, however, I think Lucy should take Gael and Ali to find the rest of those berries, to be dried and added to the supplies onboard."

Lucy clearly wanted to protest, but she could see that Caspian was right. "Well, alright," she conceded. "Let's find Gael and I'll show you where the bushes are."

Keeping my arm around her shoulders, I led Lucy back to camp, where I put everyone's mind to rest. When he was sure there was no danger, Rhince let me take charge of his daughter, apparently proud that she was going to be of help to us.

With the younger girl skipping along ahead, Lucy and I walked along behind, a basket dangling from each arm. It wasn't long before Lucy let loose her worries over her cousin.

"What if he's fallen into a deep hole, or been captured?" she asked me. "Or eaten by wild animals?"

Holding back a sigh, I put a hand on her shoulder, the basket dangling awkwardly from my elbow. "Don't worry," I tried to soothe her. "No matter what happens, we'll find him. I'm sure that anyone who leaves the camp will keep their eyes open for Eustace, and it likely won't be long before he turns up. After all, he'll have to get hungry sooner or later, and once he is, he'll follow his nose right back to camp."

Lucy didn't look convinced, but she calmed down a little, and was in somewhat good shape by the time we found the berry bushes. I, however, was not as convinced of my arguments.

In the back of my head, I knew that this island was one of two things: either it was just a convenient stop that wasn't in the films, or an event from the books had popped up and this was the island where Eustace was going to get what was coming to him. In other words, Eustace might now be sporting a scaly hide, a pair of wings, and the ability to breathe fire.

'_We'll find out soon enough_,' I thought to myself as I got to work picking berries.

* * *

Eustace hadn't showed up by the time we returned, and by now, even Edmund was starting to get worried.

"Should we start looking for him?" I asked Caspian and Drinian.

Both decided it was a bad idea. "It's getting dark, and we can't risk the men getting injured," Drinian advised. "When dawn comes, we'll set out."

I could tell that Lucy didn't like it, but there would be no arguing; we truly couldn't risk someone getting hurt, or worse, even with Lucy's magic cordial to heal them. And so, after a rather good supper, we all went to bed, with the guards around camp keeping a sharp eye out for danger, or a returning Eustace.

* * *

Dawn came, and when it did, Caspian sent me, Lucy and Gael back to the ship, with Drinian to keep watch over us. He claimed it was to have us 'supervise' the men loading the supplies, but we all knew it was because he wanted to keep us from seeing or learning anything unpleasant in the men's search for Eustace. For once, I chose not to argue, and neither did Lucy.

Aboard the _Dawn Treader_, Drinian sent us three females to the helm, so that we could enjoy the pleasant warm breezes coming off the sea. While Lucy and Gael looked out towards the water, hoping to spy some dolphins or whales, I turned my eyes to the decks, where the men were inspecting the main mast. Drinian didn't look happy, and when he approached me a few minutes later, I saw a deep scowl on his face.

"The main mast will have to be replaced," he said, displeasure in every word. "We didn't notice the damage until now, and it's quite severe."

I couldn't help but be worried. "Is it really that bad?"

Drinian nodded. "There are cracks forming the length of the wood, and that's not a good sign." He sighed. "It's going to be a hard task to fix it, and a long one. Locating a tree the right height and weight will be difficult, but since the island is wooded, finding it will be the easiest part."

"Of course, you need to think how you'll get it here over the water, or how you're going to haul it up onto the deck, then stand it into place," I put in, watching his scowl deepen. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Before he could reply, there was a tremendous roar that sounded from the forest on the island. Lucy and Gael raced up beside me, Gael burying her face in my side. I put my arm around her to stop her trembling.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, staring towards land.

The trees began to sway, and from the cover they provided, a huge dragon burst out, roaring as it flew. Drinian quickly began shouting orders, telling the men to arm themselves and yelling for archers to be ready to fire. The crew raced about, fetching weapons from the armory and fitting bows with arrows, ready for any attack.

I, meanwhile, had a terrified little girl clinging to me for dear life. Even Lucy pressed her shoulder against mine, a clear indication that she was frightened by the giant winged creature that was actually her cousin, in a different form. And it _was_ Eustace, of that I had no doubt; he had likely found the treasure that had been gathered by the dragon before him, and been enchanted.

But he really was a beautiful dragon. Even from here I could see the shimmer of gold scales that were tinted with a very light dusting of red, blue and green. Whether the red was an indication of his foul mood or his new normal coloring, I had no idea, but as he flew closer to the ship, I pulled Gael as close as I could to me. With my free hand, I grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled both her and Gael out of the way, tucking the three of us into the shelter of a small flight of stairs that led up toward the observation decks. We'd be safe here from whatever temper tantrum Eustace might be having when he approached the ship.

From overhead came the sound of huge flapping wings, and from where I was huddled, I could see Eustace attempt to settle on the main mast, which was already damaged. "Oh, no," I whispered. If the mast cracked and fell, many men could be hurt.

"What's it doing?" Lucy gasped, watching as closely as I was.

Arrows began singing through the air, only to glance off of the dragon's scaly hide. The arrows didn't harm him, but it did startle him into flight, causing the ship to sway as his weight overbalanced the ship a bit. With two girls clinging to me, it took a lot of skill on my part not to fall on my face as the ship rocked back and forth for several seconds.

Catching something out of the corner of my eye, I swallowed with nervousness as I watched Reepicheep clamor up the mast, sword in his mouth, and attack the dragon himself. In a scene right out of a buccaneer movie: Reep swung out on a rope, pulled his sword from his mouth, and plunged the blade into the dragon's claws, causing him to let go.

Roaring in pain and frustration, the dragon flew off, causing everyone to sigh in relief…at least until he flew around and snatched something off of the beach. As it made its way towards us once more, we saw poor Edmund in his clutches.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed, rushing out from the shelter of the stairs.

I faintly heard his reply before the dragon whisked him off, leaving us all stunned and gaping.

* * *

It felt like hours before things settled down, but it was really less than that, though it was all a blur to me. All I could remember was trying to calm Gael and Lucy down while simultaneously trying to get Drinian to tell me what he thought the next course of action should be.

However, with Caspian's swift arrival, anything Drinian had to say was put aside. The men had been put to work searching for damage to the ship, so there wasn't much panic, but there _was_ a great deal of worry. Edmund had been snatched up by the dragon (a. k. a: Eustace), and no one had seen him since. Caspian had left men on the island, in case Edmund escaped and came searching for help, but as King, Caspian had come to see if anyone was hurt or killed.

"All well and accounted for, sire," Drinian told him. "The main mast, though, is in sorry shape. The storms we encountered were almost too much for it, and we can only thank Aslan that it lasted so long. Having the dragon rest on it did us no favors, though."

"Sire!" one of the men called, "Look!"

Everyone rushed to the side of the ship that the man was pointing at, and saw that the long boats left on shore were coming towards us. As they drew closer, I was relieved to see Edmund inside of one, and to our amazement, the dragon was slowly making its way on foot to the shoreline, which the crew had abandoned. I breathed a sigh of relief as the crewmen came aboard, and Edmund quickly found himself tackled by his younger sister. When he finally managed to pull himself free, he looked around and saw Caspian, Drinian and me up near the helm

"We have to go back to shore!" Edmund called up to us. "The dragon! It's Eustace!"

'_Here we go again_,' I thought with an audible sigh.

* * *

AN: Slightly shorter chapter this time, but I figured this was a good place to stop before the next one. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!


	12. A Draconic Issue

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_ (which really bums me out). Only original characters are mine.

AN: Here's another chapter! Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 12: A Draconic Issue:**

At the shoreline, we all gathered to see what was now going to be done with our scaly fellow traveler. Gael had wanted to come, as she had never seen a dragon before, and Rhince was not going to let his daughter go off without him, so he was here as well. Drinian, Tavros and Reepicheep had accompanied me, Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy to the island, if only as 'protection,' in case the dragon wasn't who he said he was. Given that there hadn't been a dragon on the island before Eustace had arrived, and now there was one, though, it was pretty safe to guess that this was, in fact, Eustace.

"He must have been tempted by the treasure Caspian and I found while you ladies were back on the ship," Edmund said, looking at his cousin in sympathy.

Caspian looked at the large gold cuff on the dragon's right forearm. "Well, anyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted," he said, as though it should be obvious. Eustace and I glared at him, since even _I_ didn't know that. "Well, anyone from _here_," he hastily added, throwing me an apologetic look.

Lucy, always tenderhearted, stepped forward to help Eustace take off the cuff that was so obviously paining him. She gently grasped the two ends, pried them apart, and pulled, effectively moving it with ease. Eustace gave a small snappish roar, and began rubbing it up and down his chest to soothe it while Lucy walked back to me, a smile on her face. Obviously, she was relieved that Eustace was alright –for the most part.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Edmund pleaded, looking to Caspian.

Caspian looked over at me and Drinian, who were standing off to the side with Tavros, standing guard over us. We both shrugged, since none of us were magicians or sorcerers. "Not that I know of," Caspian replied for all three of us.

Edmund looked Eustace over. "Aunt Alberta will _not_ be pleased," he said worriedly. He was likely picturing how to tell his aunt that her precious son had been turned into a dragon.

Reepicheep stepped forward. "Sorry about the hand, old boy," he apologized. "I can be a bit…overzealous at times."

Eustace didn't seem to register his words, for instead of trying to get revenge somehow (as was his old way), he merely hung his head in sadness.

"Sire, the last of the supplies are ready to go aboard," one of the crewmen called.

Lucy looked over at Caspian. "We can't leave him here alone," she insisted, scowling stubbornly.

Drinian didn't happy either. "Well we can't bring him onboard, Your Majesty," he said in a tone that would allow no arguments.

Caspian sighed. "Drinian, take the last of the supplies aboard. Leave one boat behind while some of us stay here tonight and try to see what we can do." He clearly meant that he, Edmund and Lucy would stay, but not me.

"I'll stay, too," I said, stepping forward to stand beside Lucy. Neither Caspian nor Drinian looked thrilled at the idea, but they didn't argue. Gael wanted to say, too, and I had to give her father my word that nothing bad would happen to his child.

"Alright," he said, still hesitant about the whole thing. "If it were anyone else, I wouldn't allow it. But with you, my lady, I gather she'll be safe enough."

I must have looked surprised, because Rhince smiled at me. "I can see how protective you are of those you care for. Gael is in safe hands. It is kind of you to take her under your wing." He smiled indulgently at his child. "And she's fond of you, so I know if you order her to do something, she'll obey you."

"I would, Daddy," Gael insisted, coming to wrap her arms around my waist. "I promise I will do what she tells me. And Queen Lucy, too!"

Gently patting her head, I smiled at him. "I'll take good care of her."

As we settled down for the night, Caspian gestured that he wanted to speak to me privately. Nodding my agreement, I put Gael to bed and made sure that Lucy was close to her, so that if the little girl needed anything or became frightened, she had someone nearby to call out to.

Satisfied that my charge was comfortable, I followed Caspian a short distance from the beach, making my way around Eustace's long golden tail as I walked by him. He gave a small sneer, but his heart didn't seem to be into it as he settled down to sleep. I gave him a sympathetic smile and reached out to pat his tail.

"Goodnight, Eustace," I softly said, silently marveling at the smooth feel of the scales he now bore. "Try and get some rest. We'll try and figure things out in the morning."

He sniffed haughtily, then put his head down, closing his eyes in a pointed attempt to ignore me. Rather than being annoyed, I merely shook my head and trailed Caspian to a spot just outside of the ring of light that the campfire made.

"Alright," I said, crossing my arms, "What's going on? I know you didn't bring me out here for no reason, so don't try to deny it."

He sighed. "I wanted to tell you the news apart from the others." From beneath his long leather coat, he drew a sword that looked familiar, and presented it to me. "It belonged to the Lord Octesian. I found his remains amongst the dragon treasure that cursed Eustace."

It was my turn to sigh. "Well, at least you're making progress in your efforts to destroy the Mist, and find the Lords," I said, taking the sword from him.

From the heft of the blade, I could tell that it was a very good weapon, and remarkably light. A very slight tingle went up my arm, a subtle indication of the great magic that flowed through it. I could see why Edmund was already attached to the one that he now carried.

Handing it back to Caspian, I gave him a questioning look. "So, what's your plan now, given our situation?"

He looked thoughtful as he slid the sword back into its sheath. "First, we'll search for a tree to replace the main mast. While some of the crew is doing that, we'll see what else we can add to the food and herb stores."

I coughed uncomfortably. "I meant about Eustace."

Now it was his turn to look uncomfortable. "While we are here, I need you to see if there's anything we can do about that. Perhaps Coriakin gave you a book that might have the answers? Or there could be something in the books that are already onboard, from Narnia."

I didn't think there was, particularly since Eustace was supposed to be a dragon for a reason. In the end, this little shape-change would do him a lot of good, and my interfering in that would be a very bad idea. I might just have to _pretend_ to be helping him, when in fact I was helping him by staying completely out of it –if that made any sense.

"I'll do my best," I replied, earning a smile from Caspian in return.

"That's all I ask," he said. "Now, let's get some rest. We've a lot to do come morning."

* * *

When morning dawned, I woke to a bright, sunny, cheerful day.

Not long after the sunrise, a party of men came to shore and joined Caspian in a hunt for our morning meal. They successfully killed some rabbits for a rough stew, while a wild pig served as Eustace's breakfast. Fortunately, our draconian friend roasted the meat first, using his fiery breath to do so, and so there wasn't a bloody mess left on the beach from his eating.

Once breakfast was done, all of the men began the search for a tree to use as the new mast. While they vanished into the woods, Lucy took Gael to the beach, hoping to keep her amused while I prepared to head back to the _Dawn Treader_ to do some research, per Caspian's orders. Before I left, however, I needed to make one last stop.

And for anyone's information, approaching a dragon is terrifying at the best of times. Even if he counted as a 'friend,' I very much needed to take care in my approach -especially in regards to his teeth and claws. Keeping my hands visibly empty, I slowly walked up to Eustace as he tossed aside the last bone from his meal.

"Eustace?" I said, catching his attention.

He grunted and looked away, but not before I could see his expression. The boy-turned-dragon was obviously confused, afraid, and saddened by his change, and apparently thought that I'd come to rub in the fact that he was no longer human.

"Now, don't do that," I gently chided him, moving to take a seat so that I was in front of his forelegs. "Come on, look at me."

He seemed surprised at my tone, and did as I asked, his nose hovering right in front of me. Once I had his attention, I reached out and patted his left foreleg. "Don't look so down. We'll all do the best that we can to help you, don't worry."

Eustace didn't seem convinced, and made his feelings clear by giving me a very skeptical look. "Oh, don't look at me like that," I said, tapping him on the nose with my hand. "In spite of what you might think, Lucy is part of your family, and she's very fond of you. Edmund might seem harsh towards you, but did you notice how concerned he was on the beach?"

A questioning snort and tilt of his head spoke volumes, and I quickly caught the meaning of them. "And just because I'm harsh with you doesn't mean I don't like you," I said honestly. "Yes, I find your complaining annoying, but I also sometimes think it's amusing. I don't believe you're a bad person, Eustace; none of us do. I just think you need to adjust your views on life, especially when you consider yourself superior to the people around you, when you really aren't."

His blue eyes stared at me for a moment, as though he hadn't really considered his attitude in any way –which he probably hadn't. In all likelihood, his parents were rude, inconsiderate people who had spoiled their son and brought him up to be just like them. Well, at least this would all turn out for the best, even if Eustace didn't know that yet.

To my alarm, I saw a small tear fall from his eyes, and my heart went out to him. "Oh, no, Eustace, don't do that," I said, reaching out to hug his neck. "It'll be alright."

I'd thought that a dragon's hide would be sharp and hard, like fish scales made out of metal. Instead, it was rather supple and pebbly, like a lizard's, and tough like chainmail. Up close, I noticed that, while the scales were a gold color, they gleamed with other colors, such as green or red. It was a very good color combination.

The sound of scurrying feet met my ears, and I turned to see Reepicheep coming up behind me. "My dear fellow, have you started with the fountain act again?" he asked as I pulled away from Eustace's neck. "There, now, buck up. We've a task that only you can assist with!"

Startled, Eustace rose to all four feet, his eyes gleaming with the prospect of being useful. He tilted his head and waited for Reep to explain the situation.

"We've found a splendid tree to replace the main mast, but we need you to help us get it there," Reep told him. "With your strength and those wings, you could fly it out to the ship far quicker than we could row it out there."

Perking up, Eustace nodded and lowered his head to the ground, asking the Mouse to get on and likely direct him to the site where the tree was at. Eager for a new experience, Reepicheep scampered over to jump on.

Waving farewell, I backed away and covered my eyes as huge wings sent sand, dirt and grass flying through the air. Once things settled, I looked up and saw the odd pair soaring off to the far side of the island, probably where the men had found the tree that would serve on the ship.

Heaving a heavy sigh, I went to do as Caspian asked: to try and find something to help Eustace.

* * *

We stayed on the island for several days, while several of the men carved and prepared our new mast. As that was going on, the rest of the crew searched for food that could be dried or preserved for our food stores, and did their best to fix whatever damage the storm had caused.

Meanwhile, I had scanned the titles of every book in both my collection and Caspian's, and nothing even came close to resembling a book for breaking enchantments. There wasn't even a book about dragons, which was frustrating, because any hint about dragon habits and diet would have been helpful. At least Eustace knew how to write things in the sand if he had anything to communicate to us, and he basically ate whatever kinds of meat we did. He was also very handy at lighting fires to keep us all warm at night.

When it became clear that there was nothing in our limited library to help Eustace, Reepicheep and I took it upon ourselves to try and comfort him whenever possible. Reep told him stories about his adventures, and we both told him about life in Narnia proper –namely about the peoples that lived there, and the newly built city of Cair Paravel. Eustace seemed to like listening to us, and sometimes scraped questions into the sand for us to answer. He really was quite smart, and from the serious expression he sometimes wore, I could tell that he lost himself in deep thought or reflection whenever he was left alone. It was clear that his transformation into a dragon was doing him a world of good, and I tried to make every effort to be kind to him.

To be honest, it's easier to be nice to someone when they can't talk back to you or complain, though it's rather nerve-wracking when that person could roast you if you made him angry. But Eustace seemed to appreciate my spending time with him, particularly when I read aloud to him from a book I was already reading for my own pleasure. Through a rough kind of communication we developed, Eustace would sometimes indicate whether he wanted me to pause or go back in my reading, and occasionally asked for a scratch on the head or under his wing, both places he couldn't reach with his forelegs.

As for Lucy, she was busy helping with chores aboard the ship, as well as watching over Gael, both of which were full-time jobs. However, she and Edmund made time to hang out with their cousin, and as a special treat, Eustace would take one or two of us for a fly over the island on his back. Gael was never allowed to go, for her father feared her falling, so it was usually me, Lucy and Edmund who got to soar through the air.

Now, flying in a plane is one thing; flying dragonback was something else entirely! The surge of wings underneath my body and the rush of cool air in my face were indescribable, as was the exhilaration of watching the ground come at me whenever Eustace came in to land, his wings snapping open as he made a graceful landing. It was just too unbelievable for words.

But after a week of being on the island, a very difficult decision had to be made amongst the group about Eustace's future.

* * *

One night, after the others had settled in to rest, Caspian pulled me aside to talk. Once we reached the edge of camp, he crossed his arms and scowled.

"We must face facts," he muttered, keeping his voice down so the others couldn't hear. "We can't take Eustace with us. He would not fit below decks, and keeping him on deck wouldn't do during rough weather, when all of the men would need the area open to keep the ship afloat."

I tried to get a word in, but he stopped me. "Even if he managed to keep up with us, we would have no idea how to feed him. You've seen him eat entire pigs twice a day; even if we managed to fully stock the ship, just keeping him tolerably fed would deplete our stores far too quickly."

I took a deep breath. "Lucy isn't going to like hearing that," I said. "We can't just leave him behind!"

Caspian sighed. "The ship wasn't made for dragons, Ali," he tried to reason. "I know that you've grown fond of him, but we must face the fact that, in the form, Eustace cannot accompany us any further in this quest."

And that was that. I could see the firmness in his eyes, and knew that there would be no arguing with him. Unless some kind of miracle happened, we would have to leave Eustace behind.

Curled up on my bedroll, all I could do was pray that Aslan would appear to Eustace now, as he had in the book, rather than later. With the distance we still had to travel, there was no way our winged friend could keep up, not without collapsing with exhaustion. Hopefully, Eustace had changed enough for him to return to his human form, because if not, then he was going to spend a very long, very lonely existence here.

* * *

That night, I woke up without understanding why. Something out there was calling me, and I had to go see what it was.

Pulling on my knives, I went out and heard something huge moving through the grass. In the faint light of the moon, I saw huge wings and scales glimmer before heading further inland –it was Eustace. Curious, I followed the wide path he made with his body.

For what seemed like an hour, I trailed him as he made his way into the woods. Eventually, I heard the sound of rushing water, and as I ducked under a willow tree to hide from view, I was startled to see a clear spring gushing into a large pond. At the edge of the pond stood, of all creatures, Aslan! Eustace saw him, too, and seemed to hang his head a little in shame as he scratched his chest nervously.

Huddling further under my willow tree, I heard a gentle growl, and saw Aslan gesture with his great head towards the water. Eustace seemed to understand the animalistic sounds that Aslan was making, for he nodded his head and made his way towards the water, pausing at the edge to give Aslan a questioning glance.

This time, a low roar came from the Great Lion, and Eustace wasted no time in putting himself into the water. Holding my breath, I watched him sink up to his chin, the two of us waiting to see what else was required of him. Aslan growled again, clearly demanding something, and I had to put a hand over my mouth, stifling a gasp as Eustace submerged himself completely.

A gasp almost escaped again as the water began to glow a soft golden color that matched Aslan's coat. Obviously magic was at work, and as the glow began to shift with the surface of the water, it also began to sparkle a little.

I don't know how long I sat under the willow tree, watching. It could have been minutes, or seconds, or perhaps hours –with all the magic in the air, it was all the same to me. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up, my eyes not straying from the water.

I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath until my lungs protested, telling me to breathe, and quickly. Slowly exhaling, I watched the pond ripple and bubble, my gaze completely focused there as I began drawing breath in.

All of a sudden, a head burst up from the depths –not a dragon's head, but a boy's! Aslan gave a pleased shake of his mane and smiled as we both watched a human Eustace gasp and sputter in the water, arms struggling to keep himself afloat.

"It is done," announced Aslan, his voice carrying throughout the glade.

Those great golden eyes turned towards me, and I had to gasp as he nodded in my direction before vanishing, leaving me alone with a soaking wet Eustace. When I was sure Aslan was gone, I ran out from my hiding place, calling out Eustace's name.

Hearing me behind him, he turned around, an astonished and joyful look on his face as he saw me standing there. "Ali!" he cried happily, swimming towards shore. "Look! I'm me again!"

"I can see that!" I laughed, reaching to help him up. Thank goodness Aslan had included his clothes when he transformed Eustace back into his true form; I don't think I could handle him being without them!

As he stood there, wringing out his shirt and pants, Eustace gave me a sheepish look. "I don't suppose Caspian or Edmund have something for me to wear?" he asked, looking dejectedly at his clothes. "I think I ought to change into clothes that are more suitable for sailing at sea."

While I knew that his time as a dragon had been good for him, I honestly hadn't expected such a dramatic change in personality. The humble gleam in his blue eyes was a genuine one, too –Eustace was very much a changed boy, and all for the better.

Smiling, I put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a reassuring hug. "Come on," I said, nodding towards camp. "Let's get you dried off and go see your cousins. Lucy will be thrilled to see you, and I believe Edmund will be, too."

At that, Eustace looked a little apprehensive. "Do you think so?" he asked, gazing downwards. "I'm not so sure. I was a rotten sod to them. It would serve me right if they never wanted to speak to me again."

"Don't be silly," I said, giving him another hug. "The three of you are family. Lucy was out of her mind with worry, and I saw the concern written all over Edmund's face. They'll forgive your past. Give them a chance, as I know they'll be sure to give you one."

He relaxed a little. "Well, if you're sure," he said.

"I am," I firmly told him. "And if they won't, I most certainly will."

The smile he gave me was as bright as the water Aslan had bathed him in.

* * *

AN: I thought about carrying Eustace being a dragon right to the end of the story, but I decided to go with the BBC television version, rather than the film. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Review?


	13. Death Water Island

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything related to _**Narnia**_, in any way, shape, or form. Well, except the movies, but that's pretty much it. Only original creations (characters, places, etc) are mine.

AN: Here's another update! Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review! And have a Happy Halloween!

**Chapter 13: Death Water Island:**

From my perch at the window seat in Caspian's meeting chambers, I watched Eustace, Edmund, Lucy and Reepicheep play chess. It was Eustace and Edmund against Lucy and Reep, and it was clear that the Mouse was winning. After all, Reep was a great fighter, and since strategy was part of a warrior's training, he obviously had the upper paw.

Beside me, Caspian was smiling as he leaned back against the plush cushions of the seat. "Things have certainly improved aboard, since Eustace's change," he murmured to me, his words covered by the creak of the ship and the crash of waves against the hull.

I smiled. Things _had_ gotten better, and the past week or so had felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off all of our shoulders.

* * *

After he had been changed back into a boy by Aslan, Eustace and I had returned to camp on distinctly better terms than we'd been before his little enchantment. He apologized for being a 'sod,' which I translated into him saying he'd been a jerk. And since he clearly meant what he'd said, I forgave him and said that we should start over and try to be friends.

"I would like that," he muttered, looking a bit down. "I know I don't deserve it, but…"

I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "Of course you deserve a second chance," I told him. "I'm happy to give you one, and I'm sure the others will be, too."

Eustace didn't look too sure, but as soon as we met the sentries standing outside the camp, he could see I was right. The men were shocked at seeing him back in his human form, but that shock quickly turned to joy, and it wasn't long before the entire camp was alerted to the unexpected turn of events.

Lucy, of course, was thrilled to have her cousin back, and even though it took Edmund a little while to adjust to having a polite Eustace around, he was happy to have his relative back, too. The crew were more hesitant to believe in Eustace's change of character, but when it became clear that it wasn't an act of some kind, they relaxed and accepted the apologies that he gave them.

* * *

Even now, several days after leaving the island, Eustace's change in attitude remained in place –well, for the most part. He did do the occasional whine or complaint, but no more than anyone else usually did when it came to the weather or boredom. In fact, boredom was the reason for this chess match, and to his credit, Eustace was doing remarkably well keeping his emotions in check.

"That's the third time in a row!" I heard him exclaim, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Eustace," Lucy said, half teasing and half warning him that he was heading back towards his old ways.

I laughed, causing all four of them to look over at me. "Well, that's what you get for playing against that particular Mouse," I said, smiling. "Reep is known for his brilliancy when it comes to drawing out battlefield maps, so is it any wonder he's a natural at chess?"

Eustace rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're right," he admitted, "But it's still frustrating. I give up."

"Tut, tut," Reep chided him. "Surrender will get you nowhere. Keep trying, and you'll find yourself getting better. Come, one more game, and we'll see how you've learned from your mistakes."

Grudgingly, Eustace agreed, and the four set up the board again. Beside me, Caspian reclined and laid his right arm on the back of the long seat. "You'd never guess how he was a mere week or two ago," he whispered, leaning over so that only I could hear. A shiver went down my spine as I felt his breath on my neck "It just astounds me how courteous he's been to you and the others. I thought for sure that, one day, one of the crew might throw him off the ship and leave him, but here he is, a changed young man."

I shrugged and smiled. "He has been rather decent," I quietly replied into his ear. "He's even started to help with the chores, which is a shock to everyone. When he puts his mind to it, Eustace can be a very hard worker."

Pulling away, I saw Caspian nod in agreement. "And I think Reepicheep is rather fond of him. The men have spotted the two of them talking on deck and exchanging tales. Reep has even started teaching him how to wield a sword!"

I had to hold back a laugh. "Well, that can either help us, or hurt us," I joked, keeping my voice down. "Still, I trust that they'll both do well during his training."

Relaxing back in my seat, I tried to ignore the warmth of Caspian's arm behind me and instead focused my attention on the game going not far away from where I sat.

* * *

He would never dream of telling Ali how much he liked looking at her profile. She focused so little on her appearance that she couldn't possibly know how noble she looked, both from the side and face-to-face.

Of course, her disregard for mirrors was part of her charm. Unlike the ladies of the court, she didn't spend hours brushing her hair, checking her appearance or admiring her reflection –in fact, she often told him that she'd "only had a moment" to pull up her hair before meeting him for riding or weapon's practice. Given how hard Professor Cornelius worked her in the library, and the constant untidiness of her hair, Caspian knew her words to be honest as to her minimal efforts on her appearance.

But rather than make her look ragged, Caspian found it endearing, particularly with wisps of hair escaping her braid. Other ladies tried to achieve perfection with their hair, requiring a great deal of effort and several maids –Ali was far more modest, and had an honest, true appearance that he believed was more appealing than the incredible efforts of the court ladies.

He jolted from his thoughts at the cries of protest of Edmund and Eustace, who were clearly upset at a move made by Reepicheep. Lucy, meanwhile, looked amused at the frustration of her male relatives.

All at once, Ali was out of her seat and on her way to the table. "Alright, I think that's enough," she said, sweeping the pieces into their velvet satchel. "Why don't you read something instead? We have many books, and I'm sure that one will appeal to you."

The boys grudgingly agreed, and both of them allowed Lucy to choose their books for them, since she had already read many of them and knew their topics. Eustace received a book on Narnian weaponry, and Reepicheep immediately began lecturing on the subject, much to the boy's delight. Edmund listened in, and joined in their discussion, the three of them excited with the subject, and all thoughts of chess vanished as they began talking about swords, knives, axes, and other weapons.

Lucy, meanwhile, went to give Gael her reading lesson, leaving Caspian alone with Ali. Not that he minded –on a ship that was always bustling with sailors, it was hard to have private moments with his closest friend, and he dearly missed their rides out together, as well as the picnics, weapon's practices, and talking in the library about whatever crossed their minds. It didn't help that Ali now permanently shared his sleeping cabin with Lucy and Gael, who delighted in having her with them –her time wasn't her own anymore, not with the responsibility of looking after the comforts of two others.

"You certainly dispelled that argument quite effectively," he teased as she put the game board and pieces away.

She shrugged and gave him a small smile. "Well, the last thing we need is a brawl to break out over a simple chess game. Besides, I don't think I've seen Eustace read anything except his journal the entire journey, and it'll do him good to have something to think about."

As Ali settled down at his desk with her book, Caspian turned to look out the window, a chaotic swirl of thoughts spinning through his head. There was something troubling him, but he could not single it out, not quite. Perhaps, after this entire quest of his was finished, with the Mist destroyed and the Lost Lords all finally found, he would discover what it was.

For now, he sat and listened to the crash of the waves, enjoying the comfortable silence with Ali sitting nearby.

* * *

Just when the supplies began to run low, we managed to come across an island where we hoped to find food.

Unfortunately, as soon as the longboats were within close range of it, we found that it was nothing more than sand and many steaming vents. The place was clearly volcanic, but there was still a chance that _something_ grew here, even if we couldn't see it.

"Reepicheep," Caspian said as we rowed towards shore, "Take your men ashore and see what you can find. The five of us will explore a little further."

"You mean the four of you," Eustace said from his seat near the stern, where Lucy and I were perched. "I'll help Reepicheep with finding supplies."

His gracious offer caught everyone by surprise, but no one objected, not even after we hit the sand. And so we went off into two groups: Eustace and Reep with the supply group, and Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and me in the exploration one.

After about twenty minutes of walking around, I figured there wasn't much to see in this place. There was a lot of rock, sand, dirt, and the heat coming from the vents and the stone surface of the island made the air fairly hot. There was no sign of water that I could see, but we were fortunate to have run into a few rainstorms while at sea, so our water provisions weren't too bad.

Just I was about to suggest going back to the boats, Caspian spotted a rope tied to a tall stone. "Look! We aren't the first ones to have been here."

"The missing Lords?" Edmund asked, clearly excited at the find.

At this point, even I was curious, and the four of us gathered around the rope, which dropped downwards into an underground cavern. There was a subtle dripping sound, indicating water, but given the state of the island, it was probably poisonous.

"Could be," Caspian muttered thoughtfully, picking up a stone and dropping it to see how deep the cavern was. We all heard it land with a fairly decent sound, indicating that the climb wouldn't be too bad. "What do you think could be down there?"

Edmund shrugged. "Only one way to find out," he said, looking at the rope.

* * *

By the time I reached the bottom, I was not a happy camper. I had always hated climbing rope in school, and I hated it now, even if I was on an adventure in Narnia and in better shape than I had been back in my world. Rope climbing is not my idea of fun, but at least this time I had some gloves, so there would be no blisters on my hands from _this_ rope.

The cavern was huge, and quite beautiful; the stone was a soft, muted gold color that was either natural or tinted from the sunlight beaming in through the holes in its ceiling. There were numerous archways and rough pillars formed by running water over many centuries –a natural maze underground. It actually reminded me of cave exploration video I'd seen on public broadcasting once.

Looking at the pools of water that sat about the place, I saw Edmund pause beside one pool in particular. Coming up beside him, I looked down and saw the gold statue of a man lying at the bottom, and immediately knew where we were. This was not good.

"What's that?" Caspian asked as he and Lucy joined us.

"I don't know," Edmund replied, looking downwards. "It looks like a gold statue of some kind."

Ripping a piece of dead plant root from the wall, Edmund approached the water and dipped the stick in, trying to tap the statue and see for sure what it was made of. Almost immediately, the branch started turning to solid gold. In seconds, Edmund cried out as the branch grew too heavy for him to lift, causing him to drop it into the pool.

Edmund stared at the surface of the water as Caspian took a small step closer. "He must have fallen in," he said, sympathy in his voice.

"Poor man," Lucy exclaimed, kneeling a safe distance from the pool.

I looked closer at the water and, trying to ignore the horrified face of the dead man in the water, saw a shield with a great symbol fashioned on it. "I think you mean 'poor lord.'"

Coming up beside me, Caspian followed my line of sight and saw that I was right. "It's the crest of Lord Restimar."

"And his sword," Edmund exclaimed, pointing at the water nearby.

Drawing his own sword, Edmund carefully dipped it into the water and hooked it under the hilt, slowly drawing it upwards as he tried not to splash any of the water on himself. When it reached open air, I handed Caspian a handkerchief, so that he wouldn't get his hand wet with the cursed water.

"Your sword," Lucy said, confused. "It hasn't turned to gold."

My handkerchief wrapped around his palm and fingers, Caspian reached out and took the hilt. "Both swords are magical," he explained. "It's possible that no kind of enchantments will work against them, especially if they were created by Aslan himself."

To my surprise, my hanky didn't turn to gold, either, even though I could tell that the sword had dripped water onto it. Perhaps the magic in the water only worked when it was in the pool? I had seen droplets splash onto the rocks above the pond, but they hadn't turned to gold, either. Perhaps the magic (or curse) only happened to things that were put into the pool itself.

"He probably didn't know what hit him," Lucy muttered, looking at the body of Lord Restimar.

"Maybe," Edmund said in a thoughtful tone. "Or maybe he was on to something."

Caspian looked both concerned and confused. "What are you talking about?"

Finding a lovely small conch shell, Edmund took it over to the pool and dipped it in, watching intensely as it turned to gold. "Whoever controls this pool would be the most powerful person in the world," he wondered aloud, his voice dark with greed.

Clutching the shell in his hand, Edmund turned towards his sister. "Think of it, Lucy. We'd be _so_ rich. No one could tell us what to do, or who to live with."

Beside me, Caspian stiffened. "You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund," he said in a voice that was soft and dangerous.

"Who says?" Edmund snapped, looking at the shell again.

To my horror, I saw Caspian's hand drift towards his sword, though he didn't draw it. "I do," he replied, gripping his weapon tighter.

Suddenly, I felt cold, a horrible fear gripping at me. It was the same feeling I'd had when the Mist invaded by dreams, turning them into nightmares. But there wasn't anything here that I wanted, just something that frightened me; namely Edmund and Caspian going at each other like bloodthirsty warriors, not caring if they killed the other, so long as they were the victor.

My head began to pound and there was a great noise in my ears, something between a ringing tone and a rush of water. In the background, I could hear the two Kings of Narnia bickering, with Lucy trying to keep the peace and prevent a battle that all would later regret.

The sound in my ears grew louder and louder until, without warning, a great roar filled my head, chasing away my fears and effectively ending the sounds that I heard. As warmth slowly seeped into me from the sunlight that had shifted through the openings above, I could swear I heard what seemed like a great cat purring, the sound reaching right into my heart. It could only have been Aslan who had saved me.

With my (brief) torment ended, I took several gasping breaths, becoming aware of my surroundings just in time to see Caspian and Edmund already starting to engage in battle.

"Stop!" I cried out. "Please, stop!"

Something in my voice must have reached them, because both men immediately halted in their fight and turned towards me. There must have also been something in my face that snapped them out of their anger, for Caspian instantly wore a look of incredible shame as he put away his weapon. His hands free, he hurriedly crossed the short distance that separated us to wrap me in a huge hug, pulling me securely against him. Quivering, I leaned my head against his shoulder, my eyes searching out Edmund, who wore a face that looked as shamed as Caspian's.

"Don't you see that's what Coriakin warned us about? About us being tempted on this journey?" Lucy lectured her brother, who hung his head. "Now, let's get out of here, before something worse happens."

Nodding, Edmund tossed the gold shell into the water before coming over to put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ali," he whispered. "And I want to apologize to you, too, Caspian. I didn't mean what I said; you really are a good king."

I felt Caspian nod over my head, and watched as Edmund followed Lucy towards the way out and up. Swallowing hard, I took a deep breath and started to pull away from Caspian, who didn't seem to want to let go. Startled, I looked up at his sorrowful expression.

"Forgive me," he whispered. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

I shook my head. "It wasn't just that. I think the Mist was feeding off of my fear of what I thought might happen if the two of you got into a fight with one another. I was terrified that one of you might be seriously hurt or killed, and it only made things worse for me. I was lucky Aslan decided to take mercy on me and help me out a bit."

"That's still no excuse for my behavior," Caspian firmly told me as he took my shoulders in his hands. In his eyes, I could see how determined he was to make this up to me.

I had to smile at his stubbornness. "You've always been so kind to me, even before I told you where I was from and what my purpose in Narnia was," I said, reaching up to touch his wrist. "I never understood why."

Now he relaxed, even going so far as to smile at me. "I suppose I couldn't help myself. Something told me that you would be able to make me the king I longed to be, and I chose to treat you as the good person I knew you were."

We stood there, smiling awkwardly at one another until the sound of clattering stone reminded us where we were. Looking away, I cleared my throat. "Well, I suppose we should be going," I said as Caspian's hands dropped from my shoulders.

He nodded his agreement. "We should. Come, let's leave this cursed place."

* * *

Trailing behind Ali all the way to the beach, Caspian couldn't help but remember his nightmare from several weeks ago. After she'd been wounded during the Calormen War, Caspian had sworn to keep her safe, and, if it was within his power, to never let another thing harm her. Oh, he knew it was a rather absurd promise –Ali would do as she willed, whether or not danger lurked close by, and more often than not, danger or adventure seemed to find _her_.

Still, that did not stop Caspian from trying to keep her out of harm's way during the voyage, though it seemed to do little good. The Duffers had found and kidnapped her from right under his nose, and he himself had frightened her nearly to tears by challenging Edmund to a foolish battle that would have served no purpose.

'_I suppose I shouldn't make promises I can't keep_.'

Well, if danger would happen to Ali, then Caspian would simply have to do his best to make sure that they always remained friends; and that if she was saddened or hurt in any way, he would lift her spirits. After all, he knew her best, and he was a king, with many resources at his command –if he had to call on some of them to make Ali smile, he would.

That very same woman now walked beside him, the worry and fear in her face gone, except for a few lingering crinkles in the corners of her eyes. Or perhaps she was squinting due to the sunlight that was shining into their faces?

Reaching out a hand, he pressed it gently to her shoulder, drawing her attention. Seeing that he was looking at her, Ali gave him a genuine smile, which relieved him greatly. He could always tell her false smiles from her real ones.

Unbidden, the memory of holding her rose in his mind. Before this voyage, he had never touched her so intimately, and now that he had, Caspian found that he rather liked it. It had been so long since someone had hugged him –his mother had died when he was a baby, and after his father had been murdered not long after ward. From then on, Caspian had been alone. His uncle had not been one for affection, and his aunt had treated him as coldly as his uncle. Even Professor Cornelius had not hugged him, and instead settled for a pat on the back or on the shoulder, which Caspian had only received after doing well at his lessons.

In hugging Ali, he now realized how warm and comforting it was to hold someone, and to have them return his affection. It seemed to satisfy a deep need that had unknowingly plagued him for so long, and it felt good. Perhaps he could hug her more often, if she would let him.

Pushing aside those thoughts, Caspian focused on getting his friends back to the beach. Hopefully the other group had found something of use on this island.

* * *

AN: Review?


	14. The Blue Star

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing _**Narnia**_related (though I wish I did!). Only original characters are mine.

AN: Here it is, the long awaited meeting of Ali, Caspian and Lilliandil, the Blue Star! It's towards the second half of the chapter, but hopefully it'll make for an interesting read all around. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 14: The Blue Star:**

Upon reaching the shore, Caspian saw that the sun was close to setting, and that the supply group had returned, but with very little to show for their efforts. They had brought numerous baskets ashore, but many of these were empty -the few that had some kind of contents in them did not look appetizing.

"What food did you find?" Caspian asked, looking at the scant provisions.

Master Rhince knelt beside the baskets and gave an apologetic look. "It's a volcanic island, Your Majesty," he explained. "Not much grows."

Ali came up to peek into the baskets, and when she saw what was in them, she wrinkled her nose. "Hmm…Cactus leaves, odd fruits, some fungus, and I'm not even sure what _those_ are," she said, pointing to one basket. "Are they nuts, or something in that family?"

Even Caspian wasn't sure what they were, but the men were sure that the items were edible, so he agreed to let the baskets be taken back to the ship. "It's getting dark, and quickly. If we leave now, we can make it to the ship with little trouble."

Ali winced. "Would it be too much to ask for us to sleep here on shore? It would be nice to have solid ground under my head, rather than moving sea."

Lucy seemed to agree, and thought that young Gael should join them. Rhince agreed to let his daughter come ashore, as there was no wildlife to threaten her safety.

Within an hour, the longboats had gone to and from the ship, and there was a quaint camp set up on the beach. The ground was warm; a combination of the heat of the volcano, underground vents, and the day's sun absorbed by the ground, so there was no fear of freezing. A large pile of driftwood had been found and lit for light, and some rations had been brought from the ship, so there was just enough for an evening meal and breakfast at dawn.

The camp was a very small one, consisting of Caspian, his friends, Gael, and Master Rhince (who decided to not let his daughter out of his sight after all). It was a quiet night, and a clear one, leaving them a perfect opportunity to sit by the fire and enjoy the stars.

After supper had been eaten and all of the bedrolls had been spread around the fire, Caspian couldn't help but notice how Ali, Lucy and Gael had set up close together –the older girls would sleep on the outside, and keep Gael safe and warm in the middle. It never ceased to amaze him, how Ali could be so gentle and motherly to the little girl, and such a good friend to Lucy. He had no doubt that, one day, she would be a good mother to her children.

Perching on a log that had come ashore long ago, Caspian tilted his head up and stared at the sky. It was a beautiful evening, and he could only be dazzled at the number of stars glittering down at him.

"I've never seen these constellations before," Edmund said from his bedroll. Like Caspian, he was staring upwards, admiring the heavens.

"Neither have I," Caspian whispered in reply. "We're a long way from home."

Someone came up and sat to his left. "We certainly are," Ali softly commented.

He chuckled, but didn't turn to look at her. "When I was a boy, I dreamed of sailing to the end of the world, of finding my father there."

Ali reached out and patted his hand as Edmund replied, "Maybe you will."

A sound reached his ears, causing him to turn and spot Gael shifting restlessly on her bedroll. Beside him, Ali sighed. "I think she's missing her mother again," she whispered for his ears only. "So far, it's been simple to distract her, but sometimes, when there's a quiet moment…"

Caspian smiled at her. "Go," he murmured, nudging her with his shoulder. "She needs you."

Smiling her thanks, Ali got up and went over to her own sleeping roll. He watched as she lay down and both she and Lucy began whispering comforting things to the little girl. After a few moments, things became silent again, and deep breaths began to fill the air, signaling that everyone had fallen asleep.

Grinning, Caspian looked at the people around him. To his left were Ali, Lucy and Gael; after them were Eustace and Reepicheep, the two of them now very firm friends indeed. Then there was Rhince, Edmund, and Caspian's own bedroll. And speaking of his bedroll, the thing seemed to be calling him, reminding him of the hard day he had just experienced. It was time for some well-deserved rest!

* * *

"Ali! Ali, wake up!" a voice said into my ear as a hand began shaking me. "Ali!"

Thinking that something was wrong, I sat bolt upright, looking around for danger until Gael began pointing out over the sea. Staring out towards the ocean, I was astonished to see a blazing blue star in the sky. It was the one Coriakin had sent us to find!

My heart immediately sank as Lucy was awakened and both she and Gael began rousing the others. Soon, we would encounter the Star's Daughter, and then...Well, I have no idea what would happen, but just thinking about it made me sick.

'_I__'__ll__ pull__ through __it_,' I thought with determination. '_No__ matter__ what __happens,__I__'__ll__ do __whatever __Aslan__ tells __me __to_.'

Not like _that_ idea helped much. I only knew I had to go through with this quest, but what about when we reached the end of the world? Would I be sent home, like Edmund, Lucy and Eustace would be sent back to their England? People and animals were expecting me to return to Narnia with Caspian –if I didn't, what effect would that have on them?

Looking around, I saw excited looks on everyone else's face. It was time to head onwards towards the star, and see what fate held for us there (though I was fairly sure I already knew what it was).

* * *

The voyage to Ramandu's Island wasn't as bad as the films made it out to be –there were no storms and nothing trying to prevent us from getting there. In fact, the winds were with us, the sky was clear, and the weather wasn't too hot, so we made excellent speed to our destination. We didn't even have to use the oars, which the men were relieved about.

Within a few days, we found ourselves at an island that seemed to be nothing more than forested mountains and beautiful waterfalls. Drinian looked through a telescope to see if there were any signs of civilization, and found nothing except a set of ruins atop one of the low-rising mountains. Caspian took a peek, and after considerable thought, decided to weigh anchor a short distance from the island.

"There doesn't seem to be any coves or safe places to dock, so we must anchor here and row ashore," he said, nodding at Drinian. "See to it, will you? We will take a quarter of the men with us, no more, and take sleeping provisions with us. If the island is safe, we may stay the night."

It was quickly decided that Gael and her father would remain behind, as we didn't know what to expect on the island, which Rhince was happy to agree to. To our surprise, Eustace and Reepicheep both agreed to remain aboard, to keep an eye on Gael and guard the ship with the men left behind.

By the time the boats were ready and in the water, the sun was setting, and the men had to row hard in order for us to reach shore before dark. We reached it just as the sun sank below the horizon, and at that point, Edmund whipped out his flashlight and began leading us up the pathway that headed deeper into the forest.

But it wasn't just forest that was here. The path wasn't dirt, but was actually cut stone that had been overgrown with trees, grass, and vines. All around us were ruins of a great castle, complete with fierce gargoyles that stood upon bridges that connected walkways over waterfalls. Whomever had lived here had long ago died and given the place up to the fauna and flora.

Through a large tree whose roots created a large archway, we found a stone table covered in what resembled a buffet. After being at sea for so long, the variety of elegant food was tempting to everyone, even me. It had been many months since any of us had seen a meal like this.

But with all that we'd been through so far on this quest, it was clear that most of the men were wary of the food that was laid out, and wouldn't touch it. Tavros tried to edge closer, but was stopped by Drinian.

Stepping around the table, I nearly jumped out of my skin when Caspian, Edmund and Lucy drew their swords, causing the others to do the same. Getting a hold of myself, I followed Caspian towards the head of the table, where he had already located the other Lords.

"Lord Ravilian," Caspian said, pointing at a ring that rested on one of the men's fingers. "Lord Mavramorn, from the look of this insignia. The other must be Lord Argoz."

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Lucy tried to inspect one of the Lords through the thick hair and branches that had grown over him, and leaped back, startled.

Stepping forward, Caspian bent closer. "He's breathing," he whispered, clearly trapped between wonder and fear.

Edmund shone his flashlight over the other men. "So are they. They must be under a spell."

Turning, Caspian cried, "It's the food!"

Tavros, who had again picked up an apple, dropped it in surprise. Edmund looked around the table and cried out. "It's the Stone Knife! This is Aslan's Table!"

Caspian immediately began to look down at the Lords' sides. "Their swords! Quick, put them on the Table!" he ordered, drawing one while Edmund and Lucy drew the others, including the ones they'd brought with them from the ship.

Quickly, six swords clattered as they were brought together in a circle, their blades overlapping as they were laid out. After a swift count, I realized that we were one short. Caspian looked a bit crestfallen, but that didn't last long; the swords on the table began to glow with a blue radiance, and from up above, a matching blue beam of light shown down on us.

"Look!" Lucy cried, causing everyone to look up. Thinking that it was a danger, Caspian drew the sword of King Peter and held it aloft, in case it was an attack of some sort.

From the heavens fell a large orb of white-and-blue brilliance that was so beautiful that even I had to gawk as it came to settle on the ground, taking the form of a lovely young woman with blonde hair and silver-blue eyes. She was garbed simply in a white dress, and on her lovely face was a kind smile.

"Travelers of Narnia," she said, her voice chiming lightly as she addressed us, "Welcome."

The men all fell to one knee while Caspian, Lucy, Edmund and I remained standing. The woman smiled a little in amusement as she asked the men to rise. Looking closer at us, she asked, "Are you not hungry? Why do you not eat?"

Seeing that the men were all a bit star-struck (literally), I cleared my throat. "I'm afraid they thought the food to be enchanted, and that it was the meal that put these men into their spelled sleep."

The woman turned her smile towards me, and rather than be jealous of her, I felt my negative emotions towards her vanish at her outpouring of kindness. "They have never tasted it," she said. "The food is safe, and without danger."

Caspian, however, didn't seem to buy it. "Who are you?" he asked, coming up beside me. Rather than gazing at her in admiration, as he was supposed to be, he actually seemed a bit suspicious. His attitude towards her surprised me, but I couldn't seem to find the words to ask him what his problem was. After all, Edmund sure seemed to find her appealing.

"I am Lilliandil, daughter of Ramandu," she replied. "I am your guide."

Edmund stared at her in surprise. "You're a star?" She nodded. "You're very beautiful," he complimented her.

She looked a bit concerned. "If it is a distraction, I can change form," she suggested helpfully, fully meaning what she said.

"No!" Edmund said hastily, "That's alright!"

Lucy and I exchanged knowing looks and rolled our eyes, sharing the same thought: _Men_!

"Please," Lilliandil said, "The food is for you." With a wave of her hands, the candles lit themselves. "There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's Table. Please, help yourselves."

"Wait!" Caspian cried as the crew reached for the laden dishes. "What happened to the Lords, if it was not the food that enchanted them?"

She looked over at the sleeping men. "These poor travelers were half mad when they reached our shores. After they had sat down, they began to argue over what they were to do next. Were they to return to Narnia, or live out their lives here in peace? Or would they sail on to the End of the World in search of Aslan's Country? Their arguing grew so fierce that they began to threaten one another with violence, which is forbidden at Aslan's Table. They were sent into a deep sleep to protect them from one another."

Lucy looked worried. "Will they ever wake?"

Lilliandil gave her a sympathetic smile. "When all is put right." She gestured towards me, Caspian, Lucy and Edmund. "Come, time is short."

Turning, she began walking down a stone pathway, blue and white wisps of light coming off of her as she walked. As the others followed her into the woods, I saw the men looking at me as though asking for permission to do something. Glancing at Drinian, I saw him giving me the same look, though his was more out of amusement than for actual orders.

"Go ahead and eat, but leave some for the rest of us," I said, waving a hand at them. "We'll be back soon."

I'd barely turned my back when the sound of food hitting metal plates reached my ears, causing me to chuckle. Men and their stomachs!

* * *

It took only a minute to catch up with the rest, and by the time I had, Caspian was clearly looking for me. Smiling in relief when he saw me, he gently grasped my arm and pulled me after the others. I had to roll my eyes at his protective nature.

The five of us eventually reached a crumbling wall at the edge of a cliff, where we could look out to sea. Lilliandil's lovely face grew grave. "The magician Coriakin told you of Dark Island."

We nodded and looked out towards sea, quickly spotting the black mass that glowed a sickly, toxic green in the near distance. It looked like a poisonous spider floating in the water, and I felt ill just looking at it.

"Soon the Evil will be unstoppable," the Star said, staring out.

"Coriakin said to break its spell, we had to lay all seven swords at Aslan's Table," I said, feeling Caspian's hand come to rest on my shoulder, as if to give me strength.

She nodded. "He speaks the truth."

"But we only found six," Edmund pointed out. "Do you know where the seventh is?"

She pointed out towards the island. I sighed. "Of course. It _would_ be out there, where the Evil is," I muttered, earning weak chuckles from my friends.

Lilliandil gave me a soft, but encouraging smile. "You will need great courage to face the Evil that lies there," she said.

Turning, her face suddenly grew firm as she looked at us. "Now, waste no time. You must act quickly if you are to prevail."

Caspian nodded his head in thanks. "Thank you for your help."

I could only stand there in shock and unease as Lilliandil said goodbye to us all and transformed back into a glowing blue star before shooting upwards into the night sky. What had just happened?

Or more importantly, what _hadn__'__t_ happened?

* * *

As we made our way back towards the men and the Table, I began to worry. Caspian hadn't showed any interest in the Star's Daughter, and that seriously worried me. He was supposed to fall in love with her at first sight, and all he'd done was be civil towards her. It had almost been like he was talking to the young ladies back at court in Narnia –he was polite, made decent conversation, and made a graceful exit, all within the space of about three to five minutes. What was going on here?

The whole thing nagged at me all the way back to the Table, but completely vanished as soon as Caspian sat me down on a bench at the table and began serving me food from the many overflowing platters. Then, all worries ceased.

I have no idea how the Table managed to feed more than two dozen hungry sailors, plus myself and two Kings and a Queen of Narnia, but it did. There were many different fruits in bowls, plus a variety of cold meat, and plump prawns that were longer than my hand. For some reason, the men seemed to be avoiding the artichokes, and when I asked Caspian about it, he explained that they were unfamiliar with it, and would not touch it.

Thinking back, I realized I hadn't seen a single artichoke in the entire time I'd been in Narnia, and made a swift grab for one. The men proceeded to watch in fascination as I cut and pulled the leaves away, revealing the delicious heart of it. After dicing up the artichoke heart into bite-sized pieces, I poured a bit of salad oil over it and began eating it with pleasure. In minutes, the others were copying me. While some did not appear to care for it, many did, and Caspian decided to try and see if there was a way to take a few back with us, to plant back in Narnia. I didn't think there was, but it was sweet of him to think of doing it.

Once the meal was over, Caspian ordered the men to bring up the sleeping rolls while we cleared areas for everyone to rest in. We thought of returning to the ship, but it was fully dark now, and rowing in full darkness was dangerous. Instead, Caspian, Edmund and I grabbed some branches and swept aside fallen leaves and debris while Lucy gathered firewood.

By the time we settled in, it was quite late, and everyone was exhausted. As I lay staring up at the night sky, I couldn't help but worry again about Caspian's lack of interest in Lilliandil. Had I changed something I shouldn't have? Would Aslan be angry with what had happened? I couldn't bear it if he was disappointed in me.

'_What __if __he __isn__'__t __interested __in __her __because __he __doesn__'__t __know __her __very __well_?' I wondered. I believed in love at first sight, but getting to know others is important, too.

Well, we'd have to return to the island later anyway, to pick up the three Lords that were here, so perhaps I could convince Caspian to try and spend some time with Lilliandil?

Yawning, I fell asleep, ideas of playing matchmaker to him swirling through my head, even though my heart wasn't in it.

* * *

AN: Hopefully, this chapter answered many questions. Review?


	15. Dark Island

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing related to _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_. Only original characters belong to me.

AN: Sorry about the slightly late update; life has been crazy for the past week! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and please don't forget to review! Thanks!

**Chapter 15: Dark Island:**

After a night of rest, I woke to find that not only was I the first one up, but that the food we had consumed last night had been magically replenished while we slept. Given all of the magical wonders I'd see so far, however, and the fact that the television series had said that the food was magically renewed each day, I wasn't too surprised. Instead, I merely shrugged it off in favor of helping myself before the others did.

Well, actually, I tried to tidy myself up, first –after sleeping on the ground all night, I didn't exactly look my best. A quick wash in a nearby stream and a comb of my fingers through my hair managed to make me presentable, and when I was done, I tiptoed around the sleeping men to get a few choice tidbits before they woke and devoured it all.

Today's meal was slightly different than last night's, but not much. There was the usual array of cold roasted meats, cooked and raw vegetables, and bowls of fruit (cubed and whole), but now there was a small gold bowl with a tower of melon balls in it, as well as a dish of fresh strawberries, complete with a pitcher of cream to pour over the top of it.

As quietly as possible, I loaded a plate with ham, roast beef, and breakfast pastries, my guilty pleasure –there were some beautiful crème puffs the size of my fist, as well as a dozen other kinds of pastry, just as there had been last night. However, yesterday the men had devoured all of them all before I could get one; today, I finally managed to get my hands on what I wanted.

I was halfway through a puff when someone slid into the seat next to me. It was Lucy, and she gave me a broad grin as she helped herself to a pastry as well. For a short while, we ate in silence, savoring the food, the quiet, and the fact that we had the Table to ourselves.

Sadly, it wasn't long before the men began to wake, but I could count myself lucky that by the time all of the males finished stretching, washing, and tidying themselves up, Lucy and I had finished eating and gotten out of the way, so that someone else could sit and eat. While the men ate, Lucy and I went to do a bit of exploring on our own.

Honestly, Ramandu couldn't have picked a more beautiful island to call his own. True, the mountains were high, and Lucy and I could only hike a tiny fraction of them, but the trees kept the air cool and pleasant, and there were many waterfalls and streams to sit by, so it made for a marvelous way to burn some time. We didn't stay away long, but it was long enough to relax our minds and our emotions.

"Ali?" Lucy asked as we sat beside a stream, the two of us picking a flower here and there to take back to the ship. "You said once that you were in Aslan's Country. What was it like?"

Sitting back on the grass, I plucked a lovely pink flower and twirled it through my fingers. "Well, it's been a while," I admitted. "The first time I was there was more than three years ago, and the times after that, I mostly visited there in dreams. I do remember the air being crisp and fresh, the purest air I'd ever breathed. The weather was perfect –warm, gentle, sweet – and the fruit tasted as wonderful as the air and weather."

She sighed. "I wonder if we'll ever see it?"

I was spared from answering by someone calling for us. "Lucy! Ali! Come on, we're going!" Edmund yelled through the trees.

The two of us sighed, gathered our blossoms and stood, stretching fully before making our way back.

* * *

Back at the ship, Gael greeted our gift of flowers with enthusiasm, immediately using both bouquets to create head wreaths for the three of us and saving the others to put in a vase. Eustace, meanwhile, didn't like hearing about Dark Island being so close, and that we were soon heading there to fight the Mist. I could see that he was terrified, for he'd never been into battle before, but with Reepicheep standing by him, I doubted that I'd have to worry about him.

For all that the island looked close, it was actually such a great distance that it was nearly nightfall by the time we reached it. As we drew close to the island, everyone felt a chill go down their spines. We all watched in growing unease as Dark Island grew closer, and I could feel Caspian take a step closer to me as Tavros wondered aloud, "So, what do you think is in there?"

"Our worst nightmares," Edmund answered, fear showing in his brown eyes.

"Our darkest wishes," Caspian muttered, staring at the billowing green cloud that swirled up, over and around the island.

"In other words," Drinian said, "Pure evil."

On that happy note, he immediately starting crying out orders to the men, which were reinforced by Tavros. Armor was handed out to all of the crew, even Master Rhince, and weapons were distributed according to the strengths and abilities of each man –those with great archery skills were given bows, others swords, spears, and anything else that Drinian thought they might need.

Taking a deep breath, Caspian looked at the rest of us. "We should get ready."

While Edmund, Eustace and Caspian prepared themselves in the spacious meeting rooms, Lucy, Gael and I were in the sleeping chamber, trying to remain calm as we pulled on our weapons. Lucy donned her dagger and healing cordial, as well as a sword that one of the crewmen had found for her. As for me, I had my knives, a short sword, and a form-fitting leather breast plate, which was both sturdy and light. Gael, of course, would remain here in the cabin, safe from harm.

As she watched us check and recheck our weaponry, Gael chimed, "When I grow up, I want to be just like you."

I turned and saw the glint of hero-worship in her dark eyes. Seeing me look at her, Gael flushed and looked down at her lap, causing both me and Lucy to smile. As I stood there, hands pressed against the hilts of my blades, Lucy walked over to the little girl and put an arm around her.

"When you grow up, you should be just like _you_," she whispered, sounding older than her years.

Smiling, Gael gave her a huge hug before coming to give me the same treatment. Kneeling down, I grabbed her in a big hug, lifting her off the ground to give her a tight squeeze. As she buried her face in my shoulder, I heard her whisper, "I still want to be like you and Lucy."

Chuckling I pressed a kiss to the top of her head and put her down on her feet. "And I'm honored that you say so," I replied, smiling. "Now, I want you to promise to stay safely down here until it's all over. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Gael gave us one last hug before I closed and secured the door behind us. Then, taking a deep, steadying breath, Lucy and I went up to join the others.

* * *

By the time we reached the deck, the men were in fighting spirits. Caspian stood tall and proud above them at the helm, apparently having finished an inspiring speech to the crew in order to lift their morale. As they rushed around deck, lighting lanterns and torches, Caspian motioned for Lucy and me to join him. As we did so, he came to stand beside me, eyes full of concern as tension practically radiated off of him.

As he opened his mouth to say something, I stopped him. "If you're going to try and talk me into hiding down below with Gael, you can forget about it," I bluntly told him with a glare. "When are you going to learn to not treat me as though I'm made of ice or glass?"

Caspian smiled just the tiniest bit. "Never, I suppose," he admitted, "Though there are times where I wish you would listen to me, at least once in a while."

"Oh, I listen," I replied, smirking. "That doesn't mean I have to do it, though."

Behind my left shoulder, Lucy snickered, while Edmund and Drinian tried to hide their grins. Sighing, Caspian shook his head. "Alright, you win, as usual. At least I managed to convince Eustace to remain down below with Gael –goodness knows he has no experience with magic, or fighting."

By now, we were entering the thick black smoke surrounding the island. It was so dark that the cloud seemed to swallow up all of the light coming off of the lamps, and I shivered as we passed into it. Caspian shifted so that he stood beside me, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. As the darkness settled, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach, just as swirls of green mist began to trail along the deck like poisonous snakes.

All around me, I saw the looks of fear, nervousness, and longing spread across all the faces of the crew. Master Rhince reached out once, a look of joy fading to despair as a wisp of green smoke flowed through him before dissolving. Lucy looked nervous as well, but appeared determined to fight whatever was trying to get at us.

Next to me, Caspian turned towards a column of smoke, a desperate, fearful look on his face as it hovered near him. All on its own, my hand reached out and took his, jolting him out of his fear so that he turned to look at me.

"Oh, Ali," he said, clearly startled as he tried to catch his breath. "Thank you."

Down on the deck, others were snapping out of their encounter with the Mist. Lucy had even gone down to help Edmund with his own inner demons, and successfully brought him back to the present.

Meanwhile, Caspian eyeing me closely. "Why didn't it affect you?" he asked, though he sounded more curious than suspicious.

I shrugged. "Lucy and I had our own encounters with the Mist," I replied. "I just had to show that I was willing to earn what I wanted, not take it wrongly. Lucy beat it in her own way." I squeezed his hand gently. "You just have to face your fears, and let the good in you show. Don't let the darkness consume you, or it will win. I know you are a good man and a good king; you just have to believe in yourself, as others do."

He gave me the softest, most affectionate smile I'd ever seen, and I could feel my insides turn all warm and gooey, like melted chocolate. "You are the wisest and most wonderful person I've ever met," Caspian said, squeezing my hand.

I only had time to blush, because the next instant, we heard the wail of a man who sounded like he had lost part of his soul. Caspian griped my fingers one last time before joining the others in looking for the source of the sound. As several men held up lanterns, Edmund whipped out his flashlight and began shining the steady beam over an outcrop of rocks nearby.

As the light hit him, a ragged old man stumbled about on the rocks he inhabited. Fearful that the man might be a danger, the archers readied their weapons as he cried out some nonsense about something taking him and owning him.

"Caspian, look! His sword!" Edmund cried.

Realization hit the older king. "Lord Rhoop! Stand down!" Caspian ordered the men. "Let's get him aboard, quickly."

Using their grappling hooks, the men were able to tow the ship close enough to the rocks so that we could pull the poor Lord onto the ship. As soon as we did, though, the man began yelling for us to get back, threatening us all with his sword until Caspian declared himself his king, and that he was to lower his weapon.

Whirling around, Lord Rhoop began to shiver, partially in fear and part in joy. "My lord!" he cried. "You should not have come! There is no way out! You must turn around, now, before it's too late!"

Edmund looked as though he were going to panic. "We have the sword," he pointed out, "Let's get out of here."

Caspian seemed to agree with him. "Yes, turn the ship about, Drinian!" he ordered.

"Do not think!" Lord Rhoop cried in warning. "Do not let it know your fears, or it may become them!"

Edmund winced. "Oh, no," he muttered out loud.

I whirled on him. "Ed, what did you just think about?" I slowly drawled out.

"I'm sorry!" he said, rushing to the side of the ship just before it jerked to the side, sending several men sprawling.

Caspian raced to join him at the railing. "What is that?" he asked, looking at the water.

Hearing something behind me, I turned and saw a huge maw with more sharp teeth than I wanted to ever see in my life. "Shit," I muttered as the sea serpent let out a shrieking cry, its head hovering just over where I stood on deck. I could feel sweat running down my neck as it began to eye me like I was an appetizer.

"Ali!" Lucy yelled as I tried to think fast.

Spotting a lantern burning nearby, I raced for it, picking it up and hurling it at the monster as it came in close, maw gaping as I hurriedly stepped back, slipping on the wood of the deck in the process. As I fell back onto my butt, the glass of the lantern shattered where it hit the monster in the face. All of the oil stored inside spilled out, coating the monster's head and letting the flames spread until it looked as though the top half of the creature was a living torch.

A pair of strong hands reached down under my arms and pulled me upwards. I turned around in time to smile my thanks at Master Rhince, but when I looked back at the serpent, it had plunged its head into the sea, smothering the flames.

"Out, foul creature!" Lord Rhoop screamed as he tried to make his way through the men, sword drawn.

As he drew his hand back, I knew he was going to throw the precious weapon at the monster –if he did that, we would have no chance of destroying the mist once and for all. While the men began pulling him away from the beast and attempted to retrieve his weapon, I acted blindly on impulse, making a dash for the rails as Lord Rhoop made a last effort to get to the monster.

One or two of the men lost their grip on him just long enough for the mad Lord to try and run for it, his sword held high as though he were in a fine jousting match rather than where he actually was. That was when he tripped and lost his footing, the sword in his hand soaring through the air and over the rails, into the sea.

I barely heard Caspian cry out in despair before I hurled myself into the ocean, hands grabbing for the sword.

* * *

Watching in horror, Caspian saw Ali dive into the depths of the sea in a desperate attempt to get the last magic sword.

He could instantly feel his heart sinking down to his feet. If she died trying to save Narnia and defeat the evil that was here on this Island –well, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her, the person who was most dear to his heart.

"Turn this ship about!" cried Lord Rhoop as he managed to escape his holders.

Somehow, he made it to the helm and grasped the wheel, turning it sharply and causing the entire ship to jerk hard enough to send many staggering. From where he stood, Caspian watched as Drinian delivered a sharp blow to the madman's face, sending him into unconsciousness. As Caspian raced to the helm, the clouds briefly parted and a large bird, an albatross, flew down through the beam of sunshine. It was enough to give him a glimmer of hope, even as the rowers struggled to get the _Dawn Treader_ as far away from here as fast as possible.

As he struggled to make his way to the helm, Caspian felt his eyes go wide as the sea serpent leaped out of the water, its body wrapping itself around the hull of the ship. Twice the scaly body went around, and there was still enough of it left to lift its head far above the top decks. Shaking his own head, Caspian reached the helm and took the wheel from Drinian's hands.

Looking around for a way to fight this demon creature, Caspian spotted a large outcrop of rocks. An idea sparked in his mind, and he began calling to Edmund. "Edmund! Ed!" he yelled, attracting the young man's attention. "We ram the serpent! Smash it on the rocks!"

Ed's eyes lit up. "Keep to port! I'll keep his attention!"

As Edmund and half a dozen men tried to attempt this feat, Lucy appeared, bearing Susan's bow and arrows. Meanwhile, Ed had drawn the beast to the front of the ship, to the dragon's head, where he appeared to be taunting or tempting it to go after him. Caspian pushed down the terror inside him as the creature lurched forward, massive jaws grasping hold of the large figurehead and biting it in half.

"Edmund!" Caspian cried, fearful that his friend and almost-brother was on his way down the serpent's throat.

To his relief, Edmund emerged unscathed from the hollow entryway into the now-vanished figurehead, effectively keeping the monster distracted as Lucy readied an arrow and Caspian directed the ship towards the rocks, the serpent positioned right where he wanted it.

All at once, several things happened –Lucy fired the arrow, instantly taking out one of the beast's eyes, and the ship hit the rocks, right after Caspian called for all hands to brace themselves. Sure enough the beast was stuck between the ship and the rocks, but he knew it wouldn't last for long.

Racing down to help the men who had fallen when the ship hit, Caspian felt the creature push the ship back so that it could break free. As he helped Edmund to his feet, everyone turned to see the creature's throat split open, revealing hundreds of teeth that looked like insect legs.

Seeing that it was going for Edmund specifically, Caspian grabbed him by the shoulders and dove out of the way as it attempted to snap them up in its maw. Drawing his blade, Caspian swung, taking one of the teeth off with one single stroke. Separated from the rest of the monster, the tooth vanished, turning into green smoke before his eyes.

"We can beat this," he murmured in realization.

Edmund was following his train of thought. "We need to get it closer," he said.

"All hands on deck!" Drinian roared as Caspian yelled, "Ready the harpoons!"

The requested weapons were swiftly passed around as Edmund climbed for the crow's nest, sword drawn. The moment all was ready, Caspian and every man armed with a harpoon launched the attack, the ropes attached to the end of the harpoons holding the beast in place so that Edmund could kill his greatest fear.

Gripping hold of a rope, Caspian struggled with the others to get the creature's head down for a swifter kill. He remembered blindly yelling orders, and at one point, spotting Edmund hesitating as the Mist tried to distract Edmund from his task by tempting him and using fear, all at the same time.

"Edmund!" Caspian yelled to him as he fell to the ground, the rope in his hands snapping in two. "Do it! Kill it now!"

Then, without warning, Peter's sword, which Caspian had given to Edmund in a show of friendship and courtesy, glowed bright blue with magic, a pure light that had no evil in it. With a great cry, the serpent leaped for its prey, only for the lit sword to be plunged up into the roof of its mouth.

Knowing that the seventh sword had somehow been laid at Aslan's Table, Caspian watched as the beast began to dissolve into nothing more than mist as it fell into the sea.

"Edmund, Caspian! Look!" cried Lucy.

All around them, the island began to vaporize and lift from the sea, leaving nothing but open ocean and clear, sun-filled skies. And as the darkness vanished, a cheerful sight greeted everyone's eyes –the sacrificed slaves floated there in their boats, whole and apparently unharmed by their ordeal. They were free!

Reaching the railings of the ship, his daughter in his arms, Rhince was greeted with the sight of his wife, smiling and waving at them. "Helaine!" he cried, as Gael yelled out, "Mummy!" before leaping into the sea to swim out and meet her.

Tearing his gaze away from the warm sight, Caspian turned towards the crew. "Let's get them aboard! Clear the decks!"

As he stepped to join Lucy and Edmund, Lucy chimed, "We did it! I knew we would."

"It wasn't just us, though," Edmund put in.

Suddenly, Caspian felt his heart sink. Obviously, Ali had helped, but where was she?

* * *

AN: Continued in the next chapter! Review?


	16. The Edge of the World

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing related to _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_. That belongs to a bunch of other people, not me. Only original characters and plotlines are mine.

AN: Yes, I know I was evil for leaving everyone with a cliffhanger last week, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 16: The Edge of the World:**

After stupidly throwing myself overboard to catch the seventh magic sword, I had honestly thought I would die in the sea. For a few seconds, I imagined that I would drown with the sword in my hand, and that Narnia would be doomed to suffer in the clutches of the evil that had fought to take hold.

I remembered hitting the water, my fingers reaching out to grasp the hilt of the sword before it sank too deep. A rush of salt water in my face forced me to close my eyes, flinching as I struggled to keep from drowning.

To my shock and surprise, when I opened my eyes, I suddenly found myself lying on an island that had to be part of an out-of-body experience, or in another world, one created just in this moment. In the distance, the _Dawn Treader_ battled the serpent beneath a shroud of black clouds and green light –here, however, there was nothing but beautiful white sand and sunshine.

A soft step in the sand drew my attention, and standing there before me was Aslan himself. A gentle breeze came off the sea, stirring his mane as he looked kindly and proudly at me. He said no words; just gave me an almost-smile as he nodded his majestic head in my direction. Rising to my feet, I stood there, sword in hand as I closed my eyes, waiting for something that I knew to expect, even though I didn't know what it would be.

A roar filled the air, and the ground beneath me vanished. I found myself caught in a whirlwind that lifted me off my feet and hurled me backwards, carrying me away to somewhere. After a few seconds of this awkward flight, I looked down to see Ramandu's Island slowly rising up (or was I sinking down?) beneath my feet.

The wind set me down gently, but firmly, and as I gripped the final sword, I knew what I had to do.

* * *

Since I'd roughly explored the island already, I knew how to find my way to the Stone Table from where I had been put.

Down the paths I raced, jumping over fallen branches and numerous tree roots that had come up through the paving stones. Dried leaves crunched under my soaking wet boots, but I paid no attention to the sorry state of my clothes. I had more important things to do.

By the time I reached the Table, I was sorely out of breath, but I didn't let that stop me. There on the table, the six other swords were glowing, all of them vibrating with the power that they bore. In my hand, the blade also began to glow, much like its brothers. It was time.

Stepping forward, I was within steps of the sleeping Lords when green mist wrapped around my arms in a vain attempt to hold me back. Snarling, I struggled, breaking away either an arm or a leg, but not enough to reach the Table. With one final wrench of my shoulders, I managed to break my sword arm free, and with it, took a swing at the Mist, driving it back and forcing it to release me, if only briefly. That moment was all I needed.

With one last effort, I turned and threw myself at the Lords, the sword's blade coming into contact with the others as the Mist tried to get a hold of me once more.

Brought together in this sacred place, as they should be, the blades joined their magic power into an intense beam of light that soared up into the skies. The pulse was so powerful, I had to throw my arms over my eyes to keep from being blinded by it.

As the magic hit me, I felt lifted off my feet once more, only instead of landing on the island again with Aslan, I found myself dunked into the sea, with a healthy dose of water up my nose.

"Damn it!" I cursed aloud, hoping that Aslan wouldn't hold that against me. After all, I had a right to be frustrated –I hated having water up my nose!

Sputtering, it took me a good few seconds to realize that the _Dawn Treader_ was right in front of me. It was in bad shape, but boy was I glad to see it! A pity there were no handy ropes for me to use to climb up to the deck…

"Caspian!" I yelled up to the deck. "Lucy! I'm here in the water!"

Several familiar faces appeared, all of them lit with joy and relief. "Ali!" Lucy cried. "Oh, thank goodness! Edmund, get a rope, quickly!"

Within a minute, I had been hauled on deck, soaking clothes and all, and frantically trying to wring the water from my hair back into the sea. "Well, that was interesting," I commented as Eustace handed me a blanket. "I take it we won?"

Then I was in Caspian's arms, pressed so firmly against his armored chest that I couldn't breathe. "Um, Caspian?" I said, my voice muffled slightly. "I can't breathe."

He pulled back, but not completely. Rather, his hands reached up to grab my shoulders as he looked sternly into my eyes. "Don't _ever_ do that again," he said, his voice torn between amusement and anger. "Why must you always throw yourself head-first into danger?"

I blinked innocently up at him. "Because it's interesting and needful?"

Before he could respond, Reepicheep cried out, "The water! It's sweet! Ali, the water is sweet!"

Looking at him, I saw him catching the water off my clothes with his paws and tasting it. The water wasn't salty? Licking my lips, I saw he was right. Rather than having salt crystals forming on my face, my lip tasted lightly of sugar. Beside me, Edmund hauled up a bucket of water and took a drink. The four of us quickly shared the contents. The water _was_ sweet, though not overly so –it was far lighter than syrup, and tasted much as a person always imagines that good, pure water should taste, rather than the nothing it usually does. Sweet, indeed!

"Look!" Reep chimed, pointing a paw out to sea.

We all turned our eyes to where he was gesturing. A shimmering whiteness hovered on the horizon, welcoming and beautiful. "Aslan's Country," Caspian softly said. "We must be close."

Edmund shrugged. "Well, we've come this far. Why not go all the way there?"

* * *

It wasn't until we were in the long boat, on our way through the sea of white lilies, that I realized the quest was at an end. The Lords had all be recovered, the Mist was destroyed, and soon, Lucy, Edmund and Eustace would be leaving Narnia, along with dear Reepicheep. This would be the last I saw of them.

'_Even if Aslan let me stay, there's no guarantee I'll live long enough to encounter Eustace when he returns to Narnia in fifty or sixty years_,' I thought as we rowed through the serene waters. That was rather depressing. I had always hated goodbyes.

We rowed in complete silence, but it wasn't the awkward kind. Rather, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, Reep, Caspian and I merely sat and enjoyed the peaceful bliss of the world around us, happy that evil had lost and good had triumphed. Only I had the slightest unease, for I knew that now I would be saying farewell to some of the best friends I could ever have. And who knows, perhaps it might even be my last few moments in Narnia as well, though only Aslan would know for sure.

It didn't take long to reach the island border between this world and Aslan's Country. When the boat was secured on the sandy shore, Caspian helped me out before leading us further onto the narrow strip of land that was between us and the great wave that stood between us and Aslan's Country. I didn't even hear the Lion himself come up behind us, not until Eustace said, "Aslan," alerting us to his presence.

Turning, we looked at him. Almost automatically, I fell to one knee, bowing my head in respect and reverence as I waited to see if he would speak to me.

* * *

Caspian was confused as Ali sank to one knee, her head bowed as she seemed to wait for a sign from Aslan. Much to his surprise, the Lion chuckled and pressed his nose to her forehead, a sure sign of affection.

"Rise, my child," he said, taking a step back from her. "You have done well, and achieved far more than you have thought of."

When Ali rose to her feet, Caspian saw that her cheeks were a charming shade of pink. "Thank you, sire," she murmured, the picture of a demure young lady. It was shocking to see her like that.

Aslan turned towards the rest of them. "Welcome to you, children," he said fondly. "You have also done quite well, and traveled far. But now your journey is at an end."

Lucy looked a bit excited. "Is this your Country?" she asked, looking over at Ali, who shook her head.

"No," Aslan said, confirming Ali's unspoken answer to Lucy's question. "My Country lies beyond."

Caspian stared at the towering wave that separated him from the realm he sought. "Is my father in your Country?" he asked, both wanting to know and not wanting to find out.

Aslan looked at him closely. "You can only find that out for yourself, my son. But you should know that if you continue, there is no return."

For a moment, he truly considered the idea of going, of seeing his father and mother again, but that urge died quickly. He could not leave his people without a king, and without an heir to the throne. He had a responsibility to them and to his kingdom, both of which his father had died trying to serve and to preserve in a time when the land was divided. It had been placed in his hands, and Caspian could not give it up for one selfish wish to live in the past with what had been taken away from him. His father would not want that.

'_Ali wouldn't want that, either_.'

Looking at the woman to his right, Caspian saw the worry in her eyes, as though she feared his decision. She need not have, not when she was part of the reason for him staying.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked, confused.

Caspian shook his head. "No. I have many reasons to stay, and few to go. I have responsibilities to carry out, and I do not think my father would wish me to give them up." He turned towards Aslan. "I promise to be a better king."

The Lion smiled. "You already are." Looking at the others, he said, "Children?"

Edmund cleared his throat. "I think it's time we went home, Lu."

His sister looked at him in shock and confusion. "But I thought you loved it here."

"I do," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "But I love home, and our family, too. They need us."

Lucy hung her head, going quiet as though she were realizing something. Before she could speak, however, Reepicheep cleared his throat. "Your Eminence," he said, bowing fully and formally to the Lion, "Ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your Country. I have had many great adventures in _this_ world, but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy, but, with your permission, I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your Country with my own eyes."

Aslan looked at the Mouse with kind, intense eyes. "My Country was made for noble hearts such as yours," he said, "No matter how small their bearers be." Reepicheep bowed in thanks.

"No one could be more deserving," Caspian said.

Edmund grinned. "It's true," he commented, bowing his head to the Mouse, who returned the gesture.

Lucy approached the small swordsman, tears growing in her eyes as she fell to her knees. "May I?" she asked, a slight pleading tone in her voice. Reepicheep seemed to hesitate, but it was enough of a 'yes' for Lucy, who scooped him up into a hug. "Goodbye, Lucy," he whispered.

Stepping forward, Eustace went to give his own farewell. "Don't cry," Reep tried to comfort him.

"I don't understand. Will I never see you again?" Eustace asked, also on the verge of tears. "Ever?"

The Mouse smiled. "What a magnificent puzzle you are. I am honored to have had you as a friend."

Turing, Reepicheep approached Ali, who knelt down for her own hug. But to everyone's surprise, Reepicheep drew his blade and presented it to her with a bow. "I put this in your safe keeping, Ali," he said formally. "Will you return this to Narnia, and give it to my second in command? My people will need a leader, after I am gone."

Caspian watched with an aching heart as Ali's eyes filled with tears. "Of course," she whispered, accepting the sword from him. "I will carry it with me every day until I reach Narnia."

Once the small blade was tucked into her belt, she delivered a swift hug and kiss to her dear friend. "Thank you for all that you've taught me," she said. "I'll pass it on to others. I promise."

Reepicheep gave her one last smile before he turned away, scampering over to a small boat that had magically appeared as though just for him. Without looking back, he paddled up the enormous wave and was soon out of sight.

"This is our last time here, isn't it?" Lucy asked, tears in her voice.

"Yes," Aslan affirmed. "You have grown up, my dear one, just like Peter and Susan."

She sniffed. "Will you visit us, in our world?"

The Lion smiled. "I shall be watching you, always."

"How?" she asked, approaching him to stroke his mane.

"In your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia. That by knowing me better here for a little, you may know me better there."

As Edmund came up behind her, she hesitated. "Will we meet again?"

"Hmm, yes, dear one. One day." Turning his head towards the upward wave, Aslan gave a great roar, the sound forming a great hole through which to travel.

At that moment, a great moment of sadness and realization struck. Swallowing, Caspian turned to look at those he loved. "You're the closest thing I have to family," he said. Glancing over, he smiled. "That includes you, Eustace."

The young boy smiled in gratefulness. "Thank you," he said, ducking his head shyly.

Suddenly, Ali cleared her throat. "Am I to…go as well, Aslan?" she asked, clearly fearing the answer.

Caspian held his breath, his heart threatening to shatter with Aslan's next words. He could bear Lucy, Edmund, Eustace and Reepicheep leaving him –he could not bear it if Ali were to do so. If she left…

He almost fell to his knees as Aslan replied, "No, my dear. There is yet more for you to accomplish in Narnia."

As Ali heaved a small sigh of relief, Caspian turned to give one last hug to those he considered brothers and sister. Once he finished, he stood aside and watched Ali deliver her own farewells: hugs for all three, kisses on Lucy's cheeks, and a swift sisterly kiss on Edmund and Eustace's foreheads. "I'll miss you," he heard her whisper to each of them.

Their goodbyes done, Caspian went to stand by Ali's side and put an arm around her as they watched Edmund and Lucy part ways with Aslan before going towards the swirling portal, their cousin following close behind.

Just before he stepped through to the doorway, Eustace hesitated, turning back with hope in his eyes. "Will I come back?" he asked, looking at Aslan.

"Narnia may yet have need of you," was the reply.

Eustace gave a small bow before turning to join his family. Then with a final look back, they went to stand in the water, all trying for one last glimpse before they were returned home.

Sniffing, Ali gave them one last wave as the water closed in, taking away their friends for the last time. Caspian made sure that their final vision of Narnia was of him with his arm gently and lovingly wrapped around Ali's shoulders.

* * *

The comforting hug that Caspian had me in was barely enough to help me hold back my tears. There would be plenty of time to cry on the way back to Narnia, but for now, I had to talk with Aslan about what he required of me in the near future.

I gave Caspian a small smile as I pulled away to look at the Great Lion, who stood patiently waiting. Swallowing, I tried to keep my cool as I shyly asked, "May I know what my next task will be?"

There was great amusement in his great gold eyes as he replied, "You will help Caspian raise the heirs to the Narnian throne."

And that was it. With that, Aslan turned his head towards the long boat and said, "Now, it is time for you to go. When you reach Ramandu's Island, you will find enough wood to help repair your ship for the voyage home, which will not be as long as your journey here. Safe and swift winds will carry you back to Cair Paravel from there."

At that moment, I decided to ask for one small favor of him. "Aslan? May I take a few lilies with me? They are just so lovely, and…"

He chuckled. "Of course you may. Take as many as you like. The ones chosen by your hand will remain fresh and perfect until you reach Narnia, where you may plant them wherever you wish. There, they shall grow and flourish."

I bowed my thanks and gave him a big hug goodbye. I had no doubt I'd see him again someday, but as long as he was here, I'd take advantage of the opportunity.

When I had pulled away from my embrace with the Lion, Caspian gently took my hand and escorted me to the boat, even gently handing me into it before shoving us out into the sea. I was beginning to wonder how Caspian was going to row us both back to the ship when, suddenly, the boat seemed to move on its own.

Slowly, we started gliding through the water, and I couldn't help but feel like we were on a strange parody of a _Tunnel of Love_ ride in an amusement park. Really, with just me and Caspian in a boat with beautiful water lilies floating all around for miles, was it any wonder I felt that way?

Not that it was a bad thing, but when I couldn't tell what Caspian was feeling, it seemed like sweet torture. Swallowing hard, I turned to look to my left as I scooted over, leaving room for Caspian to change seats if he wished, since he wasn't rowing. I chose to ignore him, however, in favor of plucking lilies out of the sea.

As one can expect from flowers floating in a mythical sea, the lilies smelled divine (no pun intended), but I decided to not be greedy, and take only a handful or two; just enough to plant back in Narnia. Fortunately, the boat was going slow enough so that I didn't have to act quickly and harm the flowers as I scooped them up.

When both my hands were nearly overflowing with the large blossoms, I turned and placed them on the bench before me, leaving my hands free as I pointedly avoided looking to my right. Of course, that was when Caspian chose to clear his throat, catching my attention.

In his right hand was a water lily, and as I stared dumbly at it, he reached over and tucked it behind my ear, somehow weaving the strands so that it stayed in place. It was the sweetest, most touching thing he'd ever done, and I could feel my face flushing with embarrassment.

"Thank you," I whispered, reaching up to gently caress the velvet-like petals.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

The rest of the journey to the _Dawn Treader_ was spent in an odd silence, the air heavy with the scent of heavenly sweet water and lilies.

* * *

AN: There's still more to this story! After all, they do have that journey back. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!


	17. The Start of the Way Back

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_ (which really bums me out). Only original characters are mine.

AN: Sorry for the late update, but here is another chapter for everyone to enjoy. I hope that it doesn't disappoint –it's kind of a sad chapter, with some familiar faces missing, but it isn't depressing or anything. Actually, it's a bit of a 'filler' chapter, but Caspian has some thinking to do here and in the next one before stuff really hits him. Don't worry; things will work out. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 17: The Start of the Way Back:**

Both Caspian and I were quiet on the magical ride back to the _Dawn Treader_, which left me ample time to browse through the mix of emotions and thoughts that were all swirled up inside me.

It had finally hit me that Lucy, Edmund and Eustace were gone, and that I would never see them again. I might still be here when Eustace came back to help with the whole mess with the _Silver Chair_, but that was at least fifty years from now, and who knew what would and could happen between now and then?

Looking out at the breathtaking view of floating white lilies around me, I tried not to sigh. I would miss Lucy being around to talk with. With her sweet smile and disposition, it was easy to count her as a friend, and I deeply wished that I'd had more time to say goodbye to her and Edmund, who had always been kind to me.

As for Eustace –well, he had greatly changed from the person he had been before, and I wish that I could have told him that I counted him as a friend as well. He had occasionally had the little slip back to his old self, but for the most part, he had worked hard and tried to befriend as many of the crewmen as possible. Even Gael had started to warm to him!

Oh, no. How was I going to tell Gael that one of her beloved mentors and friends was gone for good? The poor thing was going to cry for days, I could tell –she'd grown so fond of Lucy during her time aboard ship. She had her mother back, but still, that couldn't really make up for losing someone she considered a sister.

"Ali?" Caspian whispered, pulling me from my thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

I told him, and as I did, he reached out and took one of my hands in his. "I will miss them as well," he admitted, looking sad. "They were the closest thing I've ever had to family, and I simply cannot believe that we will never meet again."

"Well, you might see one another again in Aslan's Country," I said quietly. "Perhaps, one day, when your days have come to an end, you will meet there."

I was probably giving something away by blurting that out, but if it was going to help Caspian feel better, I was fine with it. Besides, it might even be true, considering the old Narnian proverb: Once a King or Queen of Narnia, Always a King or Queen.

He seemed to cheer up a little at that, but not completely. He still looked as sad as I felt.

* * *

By the time we reached sight of the ship, it was heading towards nightfall, and all of the lanterns had been lit. One man in the crow's nest announced our arrival, and with the flood of people that rushed to the railings, I was surprised that the ship didn't tip over.

Drinian was there, an anxious look on his face as we drifted up to the ropes that would lift our boat out of the water. The men quickly took us aboard, and after Caspian handed me up onto the deck, I could see sad faces all around when they noticed that there were only two of us. Sensing that a speech or explanation was needed, I gave Caspian a pointed look. He seemed to understand what I was indicating, and quickly composed himself as everyone went quiet.

"Our quest is at an end," he declared, his voice carrying across the deck. "King Edmund, Queen Lucy and their cousin have returned to their world with the grace of Aslan himself." He swallowed hard. "However, it pains me to say that Reepicheep has chosen to go on to Aslan's Country, rather than return to Narnia."

I felt my heart drop slightly, and I think my feelings were shared by much of the crew, who looked saddened by the news. Everyone had liked the noble Mouse, and he would be greatly missed on the return voyage. I know I would be thinking of him often for many years to come.

"But we must not let sadness or despair overwhelm us now!" Caspian said, looking around the deck. "We have succeeded in defeating the great evil that threatened to destroy us, and have saved not only the people given to it, but the Lost Lords as well. We have accomplished far more than we had dreamed, and come out the victors. I would not ask you to not mourn the loss of our friends, but I do ask that you look at the wonders we have done, and let your heart be lightened by that."

I had to smile as the crew and the recovered Narnians began to cheer, and everyone began scrambling around deck as Drinian came to meet me and Caspian. There was a slight smile on his face, and a tad bit of worry as well.

"I'm happy to have you both back, Majesty," he said, bowing to Caspian. "But I'm afraid there's a small matter of where to put our new guests."

Oh, yes, that certainly was going to be a problem. There had been a half dozen small vessels floating in the water when Caspian and I had left, and each boat had borne six to ten people. It was going to be a very tight squeeze, making everybody comfortable.

"There are fewer women than men," Drinian informed us. "If we divide the crew into a day and night shift, we can fit the men below, if they don't mind sharing a hammock or unrolling a sleeping roll on the floor. As for the women…"

I sighed. "Well, how many women are there?"

"A dozen or so," he admitted. "But finding a place for them to sleep is going to prove more difficult."

"Have you thought about putting them in Caspian's cabins?" I asked. "There's room enough in the sleeping cabin for at least four people, if two take the bed and two or three sleep on the floor. And if we clear out his meeting room, we could fit the others in there on sleeping mats."

I paused for a moment in thought. "My bed is big enough for one, two at most, if we squeeze tightly. I've room on my floor for only one other, if they're on the small side. Perhaps Gael could sleep in my cabin with me?"

The others seemed pleased with my suggestions, and Drinian immediately gathered some men to carry them out. Turning, I went back into the boat and gathered up the lilies I had taken from the sea. There were easily two dozen of them, and as I began to make my way back to my cabin to search for a vase or container for them, something raced across the deck and threw their arms around my waist, knocking the wind right out of me.

Gathering my breath, I looked down to see Gael's damp head against my stomach. "Hello, Gael," I said, smiling as she looked up at me. "I see you missed me?"

"I thought you wouldn't come back," she confessed with tears in her eyes. "I thought you might go to Aslan's Country forever."

I chuckled. "No, apparently Aslan has different plans for me, so I get to return to Narnia with the King." Collecting the flowers in my left hand, I dug out a handkerchief. "Here, dry your eyes and help me find something pretty to put these flowers in."

As she dried her tears, a pretty woman approached. Since Rhince was hovering at her side, I guessed it was his wife, Helaine. She gave me a shy smile as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I believe I have you to thank for the good care of my family, my lady," she said, blushing slightly as she smiled shyly. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough for all that you've done for them, and for me." Helaine looked down fondly at Gael before turning her eyes towards me. "I truly had thought that I would never see them again."

I returned her smile. "Well, it's been a pleasure having Gael onboard," I told her, also looking fondly at the little girl. "She's quite the little artist, and is an avid reader. I hope you'll further her education when you return home."

Glancing at Helaine's face, I saw that a shadow had darkened her features. When she didn't reply, I looked at Rhince's face and saw the same haunted expression there as well. Clearing my throat, I handed Gael the flowers with a smile and told her to find a wide bowl or basin, or perhaps a few vases for them below in the supplies. She nodded her agreement and raced off while I motioned for her parents to follow me.

I led the two of them to my cabin and shut the door behind us, giving us a rare bit of privacy. It was cramped, but it was the best I could do. "Now, what's caused you such sadness during what should be a time of joy?" I asked as Helaine took a seat on my bed and Rhince stood beside her.

Helaine's hazel eyes looked down at her clasped hands. "While you and the King were gone, my lady, my husband and I discussed whether or not to return to Narrowhaven. We have decided that, with the horrible memories that place bears, we would rather sail on to Narnia proper and begin a new life there."

Well, that was an idea. "If you'd like, I could speak to the King about you staying aboard," I told them, earning looks of gratitude from them both. "You will certainly be welcome, and I'm sure Gael wouldn't mind a few extra weeks of tutoring in her numbers and letters."

A thought suddenly hit me. "Actually, I would be honored if you allowed me to help you settle in Narnia. It will take time for you both to find work and a place to live, as well as a bit of money-"

The two of them seemed to wilt as I spoke. "We have none to spare," Rhince said, looking at his wife. "It took all we had to bribe the slavers, keeping them from taking my wife and daughter away. It was after they discovered we had nothing left that they took Helaine."

I _tsked_ at them. "You didn't let me finish," I chided him. "I was _going_ to say that His Majesty pays me a generous monthly allowance in return for a good deed I performed for him. Since I live a relatively frugal lifestyle, I have a good deal of money put away, and I would be happy to pay for your upkeep in Cair Paravel, at least until you're able to save enough and settle into your own house."

Helaine's face lit up. "Oh, my lady!" she breathed, looking at her husband with hopeful tears in her eyes. "You would do that for us?"

I chuckled. "Of course I would! And it's not just because I've grown fond of Gael –who, I might add, is quite the brave and clever young girl. I think that you've all suffered enough, and deserve to start over someplace where you think you'll be happier."

I motioned for Helaine to stand up. "Now, I'll go talk to Caspian and see what can be worked out. If you could talk to the others we've rescued and find out if some of them wish to start anew in Narnia, let me know, so that we can be sure to have enough room and supplies for them."

They both nodded their agreement and went off to the main decks. Meanwhile, Gael appeared with a large wooden bowl filled with the lilies I'd sent her off with. Her round face was aglow with pride at having done what I'd asked, and as she presented me with the bowl, she gave me a hopeful look.

"Well done!" I said, taking out a lily and tucking it behind her right ear. "And there is your reward. Take good care of it, for Aslan himself let me have these flowers, and promised that they would remain fresh and in bloom until I plant them in a new home."

Her eyes immediately went wide with awe as one of her small hands reached up to gently caress the petals that sat in her brown locks. "Thank you, Ali," she whispered, glowing with thanks.

"You're welcome," I replied. "Now, go show your mother. I need to put these in my cabin and go talk with the King."

Grinning, I watched her skip off before turning to put the large bowl into a secure place.

* * *

It took a bit of time, but I finally managed to find a spot for the bowl: right where my wash basin was. I switched out the two vessels, and stored the basin in a corner, in case I might need it later for something. My task done, I went in search of Caspian.

Lucky for me, he was right where I needed him: in his meeting cabin. The tables had been moved aside, and off to the side of the empty floor space were a half dozen rolled up bed rolls and pillows, all ready for the cabin's new occupants.

Turning at the sound of my knock, Caspian smiled when he saw me. "The women who will be occupying this cabin have decided to use this place only for sleep. They believe that I will still need to conduct important business while we sail home, and will leave the place empty during the day, so that I may still have privacy when it is needed most."

"How thoughtful of them," I said, genuinely meaning it. "And on the subject of business, there is something I need to speak to you about."

I told him my intentions towards Gael and her parents, and for a moment he looked beyond impressed. "That is very generous of you, Ali," he said. "But are you sure you wish to do this? It could drain your finances a great deal."

"I'm certain," I firmly told him. "They deserve this, and you know that the money I've been getting is far more than I could ever spend on myself. Gael and her parents need it more than I do."

Caspian gave me a soft smile. "You are too generous for your own good."

I laughed. "One of my faults, I suppose. Now, are we heading back to Ramandu's Island to retrieve the missing Lords?" At his nod, I smiled. "Well, be sure to have Drinian pack up a few boxes of necessities for them. After spending years on that island without a bath and a shave, they are most definitely going to need some soap, new clothes, and a nicely stocked shaving kit. I doubt they'll want to meet their king looking like beggars."

He stared at me in disbelief. "Must you always think of everything? And how would you know what they're thinking of?"

"Because _I_ certainly wouldn't want to be presented to the King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands while wearing a ragged old garment," I haughtily replied. "Do you remember what they looked like when we last saw them? Even if they were magically awakened, I doubt that same magic would reverse their aging and appearance."

Caspian shook his head and sighed. "I will be sure to speak to Drinian. Once we have everyone settled properly, we will make sail for the Island."

"Good. Now, I have to set up a place for Gael to sleep in my cabin. Let me know when we're ready to leave."

Turning, I made my way out of the cabin, with a long mental check list of what Gael might need.

* * *

"Sometimes Ali's foresight astounds me," Caspian told his old friend as they shared a pitcher of wine in his meeting chambers. Fortunately, it was a few hours until dark, and both of them were savoring the quiet moment while they could.

Drinian chuckled. "She's a smart woman, sire, and she has a good heart. A man could do worse than to have a girl like her aboard ship. She knows the people, or at least makes an effort to know them, and does her best to make sure that everyone is reasonably content. She'll make someone a wonderful wife."

Looking into his cup, Caspian wasn't sure what to think about that comment. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of Ali getting married, though it was certainly her choice to do as she wished. The problem with her marrying was that her husband might take her away from the castle, and Caspian wasn't sure he could cope with that sort of separation.

'_But that's only if her husband is a nobleman_,' he reasoned.

That was true enough. Only the wealthy lords had estates that were fair distances from Cair Paravel, and most of them were already married with at least one child. The few that were unwed were too old for her, or were widowers that had no intention or need to marry again.

And outside of the nobles, there were few who would want to marry a woman of Ali's standing. She was officially a lady of Narnia, ennobled by Caspian's own hand, and she had a monthly allowance that made her a relatively wealthy woman. She was also a close friend of the King of Narnia, which raised her a great deal in everyone's eyes.

'_So a mere workman would not do for her, nor would a craftsman_.' Still, if she found a husband amongst those who lived and worked in the city, Caspian would not stop her from finding happiness.

But that did not mean that he wanted her to go. She was his friend, his confidant, and occasionally his advisor. What would he do without her there to tell things to, or when he needed her opinion? And when she encouraged him, he felt as though he could do anything she said he could.

Caspian felt bleak. If the time came that Ali chose to wed someone, her attention would be directed elsewhere. Her husband would come first, as well as her home and, in time, her children.

A memory of Ali with Gael flooded his eyes. He remembered how she had helped Lucy teach the little girl how to draw, read, write and learn her numbers. Caspian also recalled how enthusiastically Gael had greeted Ali upon their return from their visit to Aslan's Isle, the narrow strip of land that lay between this world and his Country. Clearly, the little girl adored Ali, and that feeling was very much returned.

'_She would be a fine mother one day_,' Caspian thought with a smile.

"Sire? Are you well?" Drinian asked, bringing him back to the present.

"Yes, I'm fine," Caspian replied before taking a deep drink of wine. "When do you think we will make for Ramandu's Island?"

"Within the day," his friend answered. "We have rather favorable winds, as you said Aslan promised, and should be there by nightfall tomorrow. I'll have those shaving kits and clothing ready by tomorrow afternoon."

"Excellent, Drinian," Caspian said before draining his cup. "Now, let's go make up our own beds for tonight, before the women come and invade my cabin."

* * *

AN: Review?


	18. Returns and Realizations

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything related to _**Narnia**_, in any way, shape, or form. Well, except the movies, but that's pretty much it. Only original creations (characters, places, etc) are mine.

AN: So, I'm tweaking a few things from the Narnia universe in this chapter, if only to make it more interesting. Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 18: Returns and Realizations:**

It took two days to reach Ramandu's Island, and when we did, it was with an immense amount of relief. With so many new people aboard, we badly needed to restock the supplies, and since there were another three men to take aboard, we needed to find room for them as well.

As we approached the Island, Caspian ordered the crew to load the shaving kits I'd suggested into the long boats, as well as containers for food that could be stored for the journey. It was odd returning to the Island without Lucy, Edmund, Eustace and Reepicheep, but there was one who I thought would benefit from a trip here: Lord Rhoop, the poor soul that had been trapped within the Mist.

While Caspian and I had been chatting with Aslan, Lord Rhoop had been dosed with a few drops of Lucy's healing cordial, which took the edge off of his mad state of mind. He wasn't completely cured yet, but at least he wasn't ranting and raving, like he'd been when we found him. Rather, during the day, he tucked himself into a corner on deck and muttered quietly to himself. At night, he slept on deck, curled up on a mound of blankets so that he could enjoy the stars and savor the freedom he'd been denied for who-knows-how-long.

Now that we were back at Ramandu's Island, I prayed that being with his fellow Lords would ease things a bit further for him. No doubt the other Lords might have 'issues' as well, but they probably wouldn't be as bad as poor Lord Rhoop.

As Caspian made to get into the boats, I gently pulled him aside. "Maybe you should let me to go ashore first with Drinian," I suggested. "Give us an hour or two to prepare the Lords for your arrival. Then you can come see them once they're at their best."

He thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "You're right. I wouldn't want to shame them by asking that they come before me when they're not ready. You go, and once they are presentable, send word to me. I will be at the shoreline, with the rest of the landing party."

And so I went with Drinian and his group of volunteers to see the remaining Lords. Drinian led the group, Tavros following second, and me third, with the others trailing behind with the shaving kits and supply containers. On the walk up, I very sorely missed Reepicheep's conversation, and the presence of the other friends who were no longer with us. There was an emptiness where the sound of Lucy's sweet chatter should be, as well as Edmund talking with Reep or Caspian as we walked.

When we reached Aslan's Table, the Lords were gathered nearby, their ragged clothes washed out to a dull grey that matched their incredibly long beards and hair. When they saw us approach, they tried to run, but upon seeing me, they relaxed. Apparently they didn't think a woman would be much of a threat to them.

"Greetings, my Lords," I said, stepping around Drinian and Tavros, both of whom hovered nearby, just in case. "I come on behalf of His Majesty, Caspian X, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands."

The men stared at me blankly for a moment, then sighed, all three of them falling to their knees. "My Lady," one of them greeted me. "You are most welcome. Please forgive our appearance, for we have long been enchanted here, though we know not for how long."

I smiled at them and went over to help them to their feet. "It has been many years, good sirs, but do not worry. We have brought what you will need to make yourselves presentable to the King, who is eager to meet his late father's friends."

With a flick of my hand, I beckoned the men forward, and while Drinian took charge of hauling the Lords away for a good bath, a shave, and change of clothes, I went with the others to look at the Table. The dishes had been emptied by us on the morning we had left, but now the platters were full, almost as though it had been expecting us.

Part of me then remembered how the television films had said that the food at the Table was renewed every day, and that when there were no humans around to eat it, a flock of magic birds came to consume it, so that it was not wasted. Either this was the actual case, or Aslan was making an exception for us poor weary travelers.

While most of the food was gathered and taken down to the men waiting at the shoreline (which would be carried on to the _Dawn Treader_), the rest was left behind for those who wanted to help themselves. Thankfully, there was a great deal of it, and while the Lords were making themselves presentable, I sat and waited, helping myself to little tidbits here and there. After all, there was nothing for me to do in the meantime, and I was rather hungry.

When the Lords finally made their appearance, I stopped nibbling and stood, taking a good look at them. Like Lord Rhoop (who had remained on the ship), they were gaunt, and their eyes were haunted with the horrors they had seen during their long journey eastwards. There were dark bags under their eyes, and to be honest, all three Lords were so equally wasted away and ragged-looking that it was hard to tell them apart. I might have to keep looking at their rings, just to be sure who I was talking to. It didn't help that they all now had the same style of hair and dignified beards, either.

But even though they were all thin and weary from their long sleep, there was an air around them that showed they were each a powerful Lord of Narnia.

When they saw me rise to meet them, each Lord bowed respectfully as Drinian and Tavros came to stand at my side. "My Lady," one of them said in a gravelly voice, "we thank you for your kindness towards us."

I nodded respectfully to him. "It is no trouble, my lord," I said truthfully. "And if you are ready, I will send a message on to His Majesty, asking that he come and greet you."

The Lords agreed, and Drinian immediately sent a man running for the shoreline. Once the messenger was gone, the Lords all seemed to focus their eyes on me for some reason. Their gaze was so intense I began to feel uncomfortable, and if I hadn't had Drinian standing beside me, I'd have felt threatened.

"My Lords!" greeted Caspian's voice, which thankfully prevented any kind of awkward situation that might have taken place. He had come so quickly, I guessed that he'd been hovering close by.

The three men instantly bowed their heads in homage to their monarch. Of course, Caspian immediately went to them and bid them to rise, which they did. As the four began exchanging formalities, and the Lords pledged their loyalty to Caspian, Drinian met my eyes and jerked his head in the opposite direction, indicating that it was alright for me to go.

Not wanting to get wrapped up in Narnian politics, I slowly edged my way into the forested area surrounding the Table, to do a little exploring.

* * *

It was difficult for Caspian to believe that he had accomplished the tasks set upon him by Aslan. Somehow, he had found the missing Lords, destroyed the evil that had tried to destroy the world, faced his greatest fears, nearly been to Aslan's Country, and survived it all. True, he had lost four of his dearest friends, but at least one still remained.

It had taken hours to speak with his father's friends –they had wanted to know everything that had happened since they had left, and were both proud and amazed that Narnia had at last come together as one under Caspian's rule. And with Miraz dead, they were free to return home to their families, who were eagerly awaiting their return.

But before they left, Caspian allowed them to eat their fill at the Table, as the rest of the crew had done. It was gratifying to eat and drink with them, to listen to the tales they had about his father and mother.

"You father was a strong man," said Lord Mavramorn as he stuffed a roll into his mouth. "Tall, proud, and a tad stubborn, but still good. He tried to make Narnia a better place than it had been. Your uncle, curse him, thought your father weak for wanting to bring the Old Narnians out of their hiding places, if only to become friends with them. We think that was why he murdered your father."

"And my mother?" Caspian pressed as the pitcher of wine was passed around again. He knew a great deal about his father from Professor Cornelius, but not much of his mother.

Lord Argoz smiled softly, as though caught in a happy memory. "Queen Rosalinda was as kind and gracious as she was beautiful. Your father loved her dearly, and both were thrilled to learn that she was with child. She felt that she was carrying a prince, and wanted to name you for your father. However, he was set on naming you after a distant relation he was especially fond of, a fellow who had died young. What was his name again?"

"It was a cousin, I believe. Lord Rilian," Lord Revilian replied. "He was your father's favorite relative, and if the lad had lived to adulthood, he'd have been on the Council with us. But in the battle of what to name you, Queen Rosalinda won out."

And so the tales went, pouring on until the sun began to set and the Lords expressed their wish to see their comrade, Lord Rhoop, whom they'd been told had remained on the ship due to his ill health. Caspian promised to send them there in the morning, when it was possible for the boats to return there. For now, it was time to rest.

However, when darkness began to settle in and it was time to sleep, Caspian found that he could not. Instead, he set out for the woods, following the trail that the Star's Daughter had led him and his friends upon a mere handful of days ago.

* * *

The view down to the sea was different than it had been the first time he had been here. On his first visit, there had been an ominous cloud in the distance and a heavy burden placed on his shoulders. He and his friends had been terrified at what lay within the confines of those eerie black clouds tainted with green light, and many had believed they would not survive to see the end of their quest.

Now there was no Dark Island hovering on the horizon –rather, there was simply the end of a sunset, the sky going from pink to grey to black, with sparkling stars all above him. It was a beautiful night, though a part of him felt that something very important was missing.

An unexplainable urge caused him to look up, his eyes catching a glimpse of blue-and-white light falling towards him through the sky. Startled, he quickly moved to the side so that Lilliandil had room to take form.

When she arrived, the white light shifted and changed into the lovely young woman. And she was beautiful, Caspian would admit that, but it was an ethereal beauty that seemed beyond the grasp of men. Perhaps, if he had been born of mythical stock, he would find her a suitable bride, but as he was merely a mortal king, Caspian knew she was not meant for him.

The Star's Daughter smiled and stepped forward to greet him. "You have done well," she said, congratulating him. "All that you have set out to do, you have accomplished."

Bowing his head in thanks for her praise, he was startled when she commented, "And yet, in spite of all you have done, you are sad." Caspian straightened and tried to contradict her, but she waved for him to be silent. "There is a void inside of you that longs to be filled. You long for companionship, for someone to love and remain beside you during your reign. Dare I say it –you long for a wife and queen."

Looking down at the stone floor beneath his feet, Caspian tried to think of a way to deny it, but knew he couldn't. She was right –he did want a wife, someone to love and be with him forever. He wanted a woman he loved and who loved him in return, someone who would be a good mother to his children and a queen to his people.

But was there such a woman out in the world? The women at court were lovely, to be sure, but he wanted a woman who was more than attractive. Most of them would be content to preside over a ball or the more frivolous court functions, but for the more serious matters, they would depart for their own quarters and leave the difficult work to him. There was the chance he could teach his wife how to rule a kingdom, but that would take a great deal of time and effort, both of which would take attention away from important matters.

His emotions must have shown on his face, for at that moment, Lilliandil laughed, a cheerful sound that broke his thoughts. "How funny you are!" she exclaimed, clearly amused. "How can you not see what is before your very eyes?"

For the life of him, Caspian could not understand what she was saying. Seeing the puzzlement on his face, Lilliandil turned and began to walk away, beckoning for him to follow her. He trailed behind her, following until she halted at another balcony with a crumbling stone railing. Rather than overlook the sea, however, this one oversaw a small courtyard surrounded by wildflowers. That courtyard looked out to the sea, and at the edge of the yard, looking out to sea, stood Ali.

For a moment, Caspian was speechless. He had always thought her attractive, but in the moonlight, she was beautiful. The pale light on her dark hair made it seem as though she glowed, and as she stared out to sea, she had a quiet, contented smile on her lips that made him wonder what she was thinking of. He desperately wanted to go to her and find out.

"Do you now see?" the Star asked, pulling his attention towards her, though his eyes remained honed on Ali. "Have you the answer you sought for?"

The rush of memories, thoughts, and feelings threatened to overwhelm him. He remembered how Ali had always stood with him, made him laugh and advised him throughout the past three years, and how _hard_ she worked each day. Memories of her seeing to the needs of others before her own rose in his mind; and how courteous she was to others, no matter if they had two legs or four. In his mind's eye, he saw her smile when she was happy, the flash of her eyes whenever she lost her temper, and he felt the tenderness of her hand on his shoulder whenever he needed comfort. How had he not seen this before?

"I love her," he whispered out loud.

At that moment, everything fell into place inside his heart. He had always felt warm and joyful whenever he was with Ali, but now that he had admitted his love for her, it felt as though the missing pieces of him had been filled. _She_ was what he was looking for, and no one else would do for him.

Turning towards his helpful guide, Caspian bowed deeply to her. "Thank you," he whispered.

The Star smiled brilliantly at him. "Do not forget to state your feelings to her," she warned. "If you do not, you may lose her just when you have found her."

That said, she turned and walked away. Caspian did not follow her, but rather watched her shoot back into the sky from a distance. Once she was gone, he swiftly turned and returned to the Table to seek council from Drinian and his father's friends. Perhaps they could help him with his newest quest.

* * *

Watching Lilliandil sink from the heavens to land on the Island, I had felt my own heart fall. No doubt this was where she would join us on the journey back to Narnia. Caspian would fall in love with her, and the minute we docked back home, he would order preparations for the wedding and coronation. Once that happened, I would have to watch him and the woman he loved live happily ever after, while I tried not to break down crying…or throw myself off of a bridge in misery.

'_You could always tell him how you feel_,' suggested a voice in the back of my head.

No, that wasn't going to happen. If Caspian wanted to marry the Star's Daughter, I wasn't going to get in the way of his happiness. After all that he had been through, he deserved to be happy with someone he loved, and who loved him, too.

Sighing, I looked out to sea, watching the black waves glimmer in the moonlight. I don't know how long I stood there, lost in thought, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a beam of blue-and-white light shoot back up into the sky.

Startled, I wondered why in heaven's name Lilliandil had left. Was now not the time for her to join us aboard the _Dawn Treader_? Was she meant to join us later on, perhaps, when there was room for her aboard? Maybe she was going to wait until we'd dropped off the people sacrificed to the Mist, when we had left Narrowhaven? There was a month-long journey from Narrowhaven back to Narnia…

Well, no matter. I would be sure to greet her warmly and treat her nicely while we sailed home.

Feeling thoroughly depressed, I turned and headed back to the Table. Hopefully there would be chocolate or something sweet still there, because I could certainly use it.

* * *

"My Lord, are you certain this is what you want?" Lord Argoz asked, concern in his dark eyes. "I mean to say, she is a commoner, and-"

Drinian glared at him, effectively silencing not only his objections, but the other two Lords as well. "Lady Ali is a great hero," he told them, his tone broking no argument. "She has saved His Majesty's life, and risked her own time and again for Narnia. She is a favorite of Aslan himself, and was brought here under the Lion's power to do us all good. I will hear nothing said against her!"

"Nor will I," Caspian declared, silencing them all. "She is the woman I love, and I intend to wed her and make her my queen. I have made my decision, my lords. You will not change my mind."

Seeing there was no arguing with him, the three Lost Lords bowed their heads in acquiescence. Drinian looked pleased, as he clearly agreed with his King's choice of bride.

"Now I must ask another question," Caspian said, toying with a small grape. "How do I declare my feelings for her when I do not know what hers are, and when I should propose marriage to her?"

All four men smiled knowingly, as though amused. Seeing that they would be of no help, Caspian dismissed their amusement, and began to try and think of a solution to his problem. However, he was interrupted by footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw Ali herself come into the glade, a deep and thoughtful look on her face. Almost swallowing his tongue at the sight of her, Caspian smiled as she approached. To his relief, she smiled in return.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you," she said, coming up beside him.

"Not at all," Caspian said, moving over on the bench so that she could sit. "Is there anything you would like in particular?" He gestured to the numerous platters, most of which were at least half-empty, but there was still much left.

"Oh, not really," she replied. "I'll just help myself. You're welcome to continue your conversation, don't mind me."

He clearly could not do so, not when he wanted to keep his intentions secret, at least for the moment. He would find a solution to his puzzle another time, perhaps aboard the ship. For now, he would enjoy being with her again.

Instead, Caspian and the others spent the evening speaking with Ali about her intentions towards Gael and her family. The Lords were impressed with her generosity, though Drinian didn't look surprised at her actions. As Ali began to give them details as to her ideas on housing the small family, Caspian could see the unease on the Lords' faces change to approval. He knew then that they would soon agree to his choosing Ali as his wife.

Satisfied, Caspian took a deep drink from his cup and relaxed.

* * *

AN: Review?


	19. Plots and Proposals

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing _**Narnia**_ related (though I wish I did!). Only original characters are mine.

AN: This chapter's a bit shorter than usual, but I think people will still like it. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 19: Plots and Proposals:**

We spent several days on the island, replenishing the food supplies as much as possible before the journey. While some of the men fished the sea and filled barrels with their live catches, others took food from Aslan's Table, storing anything that would keep below decks. Whatever could not be preserved, pickled, or dried was eaten during our stay.

As the _Dawn__ Treader_ sat off shore, Drinian had every man with a hint of skill in woodcarving get to work repairing the ship. We had taken quite a beating in our battle with Edmund's sea serpent, and since the island was heavily forested, we had everything we needed for repair work. The most severe damage was to be worked on first; Drinian ordered that less important repairs could be done during the sail back. For those, the necessary supplies would be taken aboard, so that they could be done when possible.

Meanwhile, as the men worked, the women did their best to mend clothes, sails, canvas, and basically any fabric with a hole in it. With the men in charge of mending now free to work on more important things, there was a great deal more getting done, and that made everyone feel good.

Even I had a task: look after Gael, and keep giving her lessons. Rhince was beyond grateful for my keeping his daughter out of everyone's hair while they worked, and Helaine was nearly bursting with pride that her daughter was receiving an education. True, it was a basic education, but it was better than anything she'd had before, and there was no doubt that I would have to hand her off to someone of Professor Cornelius's caliber so that she could continue to advance her learning.

And while the rest of us worked, Caspian held council with his father's friends, speaking of things that no one but the five of them, plus Drinian, were privy to…

* * *

Caspian hated hiding things from Ali –after all, he had trusted her with many of his secrets and worries, and she had kept them all to herself without telling a soul. She was his friend (and now, his beloved), and he wanted more than anything to tell her his feelings.

But that would have to wait. He had not yet formed a plan for finding the most opportune moment to speak to her about his feelings, and none of his father's friends seemed able – or willing – to help him. As far as the Lords were concerned, Caspian should wait until they returned to Narnia to state his intentions, and not before then.

Their argument to wait was also no doubt a tactic to get him to see reason. The Lords were worried about a woman with no wealth of her own and no noble blood becoming Queen, but Caspian knew that she was the obvious choice as his wife. After all, hadn't Aslan said that Ali was to help raise the heir to Narnia's throne? If this was so, then it certainly would not be as anything other than the heir's mother!

But Caspian still wanted the Lords' advice, especially since his was an unusual situation. Ali _was_ a commoner with no family, but she had been ennobled to a high station by Caspian himself, and she had been a close friend to him for over three years. And she _was_ from another world, which only made things even more confusing, at least in the Lords' eyes. They thought it best to wait, think things through, and when he had a plan, to act it out.

Of course, as noble lords, they had gone through the traditional actions required when it came to obtaining a bride. They had found a woman who suited them, courted the lady accordingly, and proposed in proper surroundings and with the permission of the young lady's family. That was their ideal manner of handling this.

Drinian, however, had a different approach. "Tell her how you feel, Sire," he said bluntly. "How can you expect her to accept a proposal if she doesn't know you love her? She might think you have another motive for proposing, and refuse you."

As much as Caspian longed to do as Drinian suggested, something inside him quivered with fear. His imagination ran wild, and it was as though the Mist had returned, showing him all of his fears once again. He saw Ali refusing him, rejecting his love and his proposal to make her his wife and queen. Worse, he imagined her telling him she did not return his feelings, that he was a fool for making assumptions in regards to her, and that she would be leaving him so he could find another woman to rule by his side.

For days he worried, planned, and rejected every idea on how to broach the subject with her –and with each day, his heart sank lower. By the time he and his followers were to leave the island, Caspian's stomach was a knotted mess of fear, worry, frustration, and nerves. There was only one way to ease his suffering, but being able to do so was almost beyond his grasp.

Perhaps, once he was at sea, the fresh air would inspire him –but he rather doubted that.

* * *

After a week on the island, the more complicated and needed work was finished, and it was time to go. During that time, the four Lords had gotten together and renewed their friendships. Lord Rhoop, whose mind was still fractured and fragile, grew a little stronger in their presence, and his psychological wounds began to slowly heal as his bond with his comrades mended. It was heartening to see the four of them together, talking, laughing, or joking over goblets of wine.

I should have been in high spirits, eager to be on my way home to Narnia, like everyone else. But there was one thing nagging at me: Caspian.

The poor man was fretting about something, and it pained me that he wouldn't talk about it. Usually, he sought me out to pour out his troubles, but now it seemed that he was reluctant to do so. Whenever I tried to approach him, asking what was wrong, Caspian pulled away, saying that all was well and that I shouldn't worry. Of course, that only made me worry even more, but after being turned away three or four times, I decided to give him some space.

Obviously, I was hurt –Caspian and I had been close for so long, it was painful that he didn't want to tell me what was bothering him and ask for my help. But maybe he needed a man's advice, which is why he was spending quite a bit of time with not only the four Lords, but also with Drinian. And given that Caspian had had a 'private' meeting with Lilliandil not long after our arrival on the island, I could only guess that she was their topic of conversation.

As can be expected, the idea of Caspian's marriage to the Star was a major downer for me. I desperately wanted to get up the courage to confess how I felt about him, but if he was in love with her, then it would only make matters worse. I could only stand back and imagine how he was asking for advice on proposing to her, and whether or not Narnia would accept her as their queen.

To occupy myself, I focused all of my attention on Gael, who loved making me proud of her in regards to her lessons. She was reading fairly well now, and often read aloud sentences from some of the thinner, simpler books we had aboard. Numbers were a little more difficult, but she seemed to enjoy them too, though a bit less than she did reading.

When I wasn't tending to Gael and talking with her parents about her progress, I made myself useful in helping others with their chores, like mopping the deck, fetching water or food for the carpenters working on ship repairs, or chatting and laughing with the women who mended the cloths and clothes. It was mostly successful in distracting me from my troubles, but not entirely.

When Drinian and Caspian were both satisfied that the ship was repaired up to their standards, and the hold was filled with as much food as we could obtain from the Table, it was deemed time to return home.

The relief of getting back to Narnia was evident on every face aboard, and with many of our burdens lifted, we felt far more at ease as we sailed off into the crystal blue waters.

Well, most of us did, anyway.

* * *

"I'm still not sure how to do this, Drinian," Caspian said, pacing around his meeting rooms.

Thankfully, the area had been cleared out after dawn, when the women had all woken and gone out on deck to perform some kind of chore or another. This left Caspian the ability to be alone and think about his 'situation,' which, even after two weeks at sea, wasn't going very well.

Part of him wanted to be traditional and court Ali, just as his father had courted his mother. He wanted to give her flowers, jewels, gowns, and other gifts as signs of his affection. He wanted to take her on romantic walks through the beautiful palace gardens, or along the sand outside of Cair Paravel. And during a ball, he would have her dance with him through the room as musicians played long into the night.

However, the practical side of him knew better than to think that way. Ali would never accept expensive things from him, even as a sign of courtship –it had been hard enough getting her to accept her noble titles and monthly monetary gift after she'd saved his life! She would never take expensive jewels from him, and unless she had a very good reason to, she avoided wearing gowns.

As for romantic walks together, that would be out of the question until they reached Narnia, and that was far too long in the future for Caspian's taste. He wanted to tell her his feelings soon, and perhaps even marry her while they were at sea. After all, there was an old saying that it was better to ask for forgiveness than to seek permission, and if he returned to Narnia with a wife, it would force everyone to accept his choice, whether they liked it or not.

Not that he wanted to _force_ Narnia to accept Ali as their queen, but he had already given so much in freeing Narnia from his uncle's grasp, and ensuring the people's happiness, that he felt it was fair for him to at least have the woman he loved as his wife. Besides, Ali was rather popular with the people, particularly after they had learned that it was she who had suggested having a representative from each of the Narnian peoples on the Royal Council.

'_She__ also__ has__ many__ important__ friends,__ so__ there__ won__'__t__ be__ much__ objection__ to __her__ in__ the Royal Court_.' And if there was, it would be too late for others to do much more than complain. They would have to learn to accept her, but Caspian was sure that would only take a short amount of time.

Sitting in one of the comfortable window seats, Caspian looked out the glass and let his mind wander, focusing on nothing in particular.

* * *

Watching his King and Lord, Drinian felt that he had never seen his friend more distressed or miserable. Even with the weight of two quests on his shoulders, Caspian had never looked this worried. Ah, the things women did to even the strongest of men!

Still, it broke Drinian's heart knowing that his King was in love with, and wanted to marry, a young woman who did not know how he felt. Being a blunt man, like all sailors, if Drinian had been in his shoes, he'd have taken Ali aside and said exactly what was in his heart, right before asking her to marry him. To him, it would have been as easy as that, and if Ali had refused, he'd have done everything possible to win her heart before reaching Narnia's shores.

But Caspian was a King, and there were certain formalities that he felt obligated to follow through with in his efforts to marry. He wanted so badly to do things properly, as his father and the Lords had done, but his heart longed to simply tell Ali about his feelings and move forward from there. It was a war between his head and his heart, and as far as Caspian was concerned, both had equally good reasons for winning out the argument.

The whole thing seemed absurd to Drinian. He knew his King loved Ali, and from what he had observed, it was clear that Ali cared very much for Caspian in return. The only issue was that they didn't know what was in each other's hearts. Fortunately, an idea was brewing in the back of Drinian's head, and if it played out correctly, things would be progressing forward in a very short amount of time.

"Sire, shall I return later? Perhaps after nightfall, before the women come to make the room ready for sleep?" he asked, obtaining Caspian's attention.

The young king turned and looked at him in surprise, as though he'd forgotten Drinian was there. In all likelihood, he probably had. "Yes, Drinian," he replied. "I will see you tonight. Perhaps by then, I will have come up with something suitable to speak to you about."

"Very good, Sire," Drinian said, bowing before he left the room, his plan ready to be set in motion.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this, Drinian," I whispered, trailing close behind him. "I mean, this is a private meeting between you and Caspian, and I don't feel comfortable being there, listening, when I shouldn't be."

We were walking down the hallway to Caspian's meeting rooms, and I could feel nerves building up in my stomach as we approached the door. As a nighttime rule, all rooms were to have the fewest candles or lanterns lit in order to avoid fire issues, and so the inside of the rooms had, at the most, two or three candles lit.

"It is something I think you need to hear, Ali," Drinian stated, turning to look at me. "His Majesty has been in turmoil for some time, and I think he ought to have turned to you for aid long before this. However, he thinks it is something he can handle on his own, and so has been doing his best to avoid putting it on your shoulders as well."

I nodded, but was still uncomfortable about the whole thing. "But shouldn't we at least let him _know_ that I'm listening in? I don't like spying on him like this; it seems wrong."

He merely gave me an amused smile. "Just stay behind me, and say nothing. The crash of the waves should hide your breathing, and the dim light will hide you in shadow. Make no noise, and keep to the shadows."

Since I was dying (and dreading) to know what was wrong with Caspian lately, I nodded. We had been at sea for nearly two weeks, and even after visiting Deathwater Island for a quick refill of the stores, Caspian was still avoiding me like a plague. It was killing me inside, this long separation, but now maybe this awkwardness could end and I could help –even if it had something to do with him winning over Lilliandil.

Hiding behind Drinian, I slowly and carefully entered Caspian's rooms. Once inside, I quietly closed the doors behind us and risked a quick peek through a gap between Drinian's left arm and his body. I saw Caspian at the large windows overlooking the sea, and did not like the slumped, defeated hunch of his shoulders. It looked as though he had the weight of the world on him.

"Thank you for coming, Drinian," Caspian said, not turning around. "Now, have you any idea on what I should do about…?" I didn't like the way he trailed off –it was as though he were afraid to finish his thought.

Drinian looked over his shoulder at me. "I'm afraid not, Sire," he replied. "In truth, I honestly believe in being straightforward with the whole matter, and not try to live up to what was done in the past. Besides, it is an extraordinary situation."

Caspian sighed heavily. "That is true. But then, she is an extraordinary person; I could not imagine my life without her." My heart sank as he lifted up one hand to rub his head. "But how, Drinian, am I to tell Ali that I love her and want her to be my wife?"

I couldn't help it –I gasped. Caspian loved me? He wanted to marry me and make me queen?

Part of my was aware of Drinian stepping out of the way, revealing my presence as a shocked and horrified Caspian turned around to look, but the rest of me was in a daze. Good lord, if this was a dream, I didn't want to wake up!

I was vaguely aware of Drinian excusing himself, but I quickly snapped back to reality as Caspian came and put his hands on my shoulders. He then tilted my head so that I looked up at him. His deep brown eyes stared down at me, the dark orbs full of worry, doubt, panic, and several other emotions I couldn't name. But the one thing I _did_ see was love. He loved me, and I had no idea how to respond to this whole thing.

"Ali?" he whispered. I stared up at him. His hands came up to caress my face. "Ali," he whispered tenderly, right before he kissed me.

* * *

When his lips met mine, it was like a sun exploded inside me. My head felt light, and inside my chest, I could feel my heart begin to swell and burn. My knees went weak, and, distantly, I could feel one of Caspian's strong arms slip around my waist, holding me against him as he deepened the kiss.

The hand that still rested on my cheek moved into my hair, tangling there as I felt his tongue against my lips, parting them as my own arms slid up around his neck. I could feel his heart pounding against his chest, and sighed in bliss as he held me.

When we parted for breath, Caspian pressed his forehead against mine, the two of us gasping heavily for air. Once he had filled his lungs, he looked deep into my eyes and breathed, "Marry me?" in a voice filled with such need and love I almost burst into tears.

In spite of my vision beginning to blur, I smiled up at him. "Are you certain?" I gently teased. "Once we're married, you're stuck with me forever. There will be no turning back."

He smiled softly and affectionately at me. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered, holding me tighter.

Grinning, I brushed my nose against his, until our lips a mere inch away from one another. "Then, yes, Caspian; I will marry you."

His response was to kiss me again.

* * *

AN: Yay, they kissed! More chapters to come, though; I promise. Then it's on to the next part of the trilogy. Should be fun! Please review and let me know what you thought!


	20. A Royal Wedding

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing related to _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_. Only original characters belong to me.

AN: Finally, they get married! Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 20: A Royal Wedding:**

"You're certain about all this?" I asked Caspian, probably for the millionth time. "I mean, you really could marry any woman in Narnia."

As before, he simply chuckled. "I'm positive," he replied, pulling me closer to him. "And I don't want any woman, Ali. I want you."

We were standing at the rear of the helm, out of sight of the rest of the deck. I was pressed snuggly (and happily) against Caspian, his arms wrapped tightly around me. It was pitch black outside, with torches lighting the main deck, which effectively hid us even more from view. That was a good thing, because I doubt the Lords would have approved of the way Caspian kept kissing me in public.

Heck, even I had a hard time believing it when he kissed me and held me, as he'd been doing for days now.

* * *

It was only a few days ago that Caspian had proposed, and been accepted by me. After much kissing and embracing, we'd been interrupted by Drinian, who had come to see if his King had finally gathered the courage to ask me to marry him. Needless to say, our friend was thrilled when Caspian told him the good news.

"Finally!" he said, grinning. "I thought he would spend the next several months in agony before doing it!"

Caspian had blushed, but smiled as he replied, "You can put your mind to rest, my friend. Ali and I will announce our betrothal as soon as it pleases her."

Since I knew something like this wouldn't remain a secret for long, I told him it would be a good idea to do so the next day, which made him extremely happy. Drinian swore to keep our secret until we made it official, and Caspian swiftly gave me one last kiss before letting me return to my cabin for the night. I wanted to spend a bit more time with him, but the women would soon turn his cabin into their sleeping quarters, so it was best not to linger –and possibly get found out.

After breakfast, while the crew had gathered on the main deck for their chores, Caspian pulled me up to the helm, and with my hand in his, loudly called for everyone's attention. He then announced, very joyfully, that I was to be his wife. I had been blushing quite red as he said it, and honestly hadn't thought my face could turn any redder –at least until everyone began cheering their support for us.

Following the announcement, Caspian and I made a few rounds on the deck, accepting congratulations from the crew and well-wishes from the Narnians we'd saved and brought onboard. Gael, of course, was over the moon at the idea of a wedding, and wouldn't stop bouncing around the deck, especially not after I told her she would be my little flower girl. Helaine was thrilled that her daughter would have the honor of being in a 'royal wedding,' and Rhince was happy that his family was happy, so it was a wonderful moment all around.

There were a few who didn't seem to fully approve of my marrying Caspian; I could tell that his late father's friends didn't like the idea, but since it obviously made their young King very happy, they shook my hand, smiled politely, and wished me well. I mentally crossed my fingers and hoped that, on the long voyage home, I could get them to warm up to me, at least a little.

Once we'd finished meeting with the others, Caspian did what every man does with his new fiancée: get us some 'alone time.'

Not that we could actually be _alone_ on a ship, of course. I had no doubts that there were at least one or two people outside his cabin, listening to make sure we weren't doing anything we shouldn't before we were married. I mean, this was Narnia, after all, and there were rules here that had to be followed!

Still, it was rather nice to be able to kiss without people staring at us and grinning…

* * *

And so, tonight, Caspian and I savored the darkness of the evening. His cabin had just been overrun with the women folk, most of the crew was down below, and Gael was asleep in my quarters, so it was mostly the night watch on the deck, with Tavros at the helm, Caspian and me.

"We really should start making plans soon," he whispered into my ear before pressing a kiss to it. "Where would you like to wed? And when?"

I could tell that he wanted to get married as soon as possible; it was all over his face whenever we were together, and he wanted to be sure that I didn't have second thoughts or tried to make a break for it. It seemed like a good idea, and I was okay with it, but…

Well, to be honest, I was one of those women who wanted the whole wedding experience. I wanted a beautiful gown, flowers, a reception, and everything in between. Right now, we were on rations until we could restock somewhere, and there was nothing onboard for either Caspian or I could wear to the ceremony –at least, not as a royal bride and groom.

It wasn't supposed to matter what a bride wears to a wedding, as long as she loves the man she's marrying, but I really did want at least a somewhat decent wedding. After all, it is supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life.

Thinking carefully, I smiled as a thought hit me. "We could be married on Coriakin's island," I said. "Since he is a magician, I'm sure he'd help us with everything we need."

I could almost hear Caspian grinning behind me. "Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?" he murmured, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Occasionally," I dryly replied, though I, too, was smiling. "But it is nice to hear. And even if it is a great idea, I'm afraid I'm at a loss as to what Narnian or Telmarine wedding traditions are."

Glancing over at him, I saw him frown a little in thought. "Actually, I would like to hear about weddings in your world," Caspian said, out of the blue.

His request surprised me, but it seemed reasonable enough to answer. I told him about most brides wearing a dress or outfit suitable to their culture (or cultures, if they came from more than one), and that ceremonies varied as much as the outfits did. I mentioned a reception being held after the vows, and that I knew of people having parties that lasted nearly until dawn the next day.

Of course, I blushed considerably when I mentioned the honeymoon. Caspian seemed to like the idea of taking me somewhere private for a couple weeks, and said he would do just that as soon as we returned to Narnia.

"That probably won't be anytime soon," I said, smiling at him. "After all, there will be a lot for you to catch up on and do once we get back."

"Whatever is waiting for me and isn't urgent will have to wait," Caspian declared firmly. "It will have waited over a year since we left; I'm sure it can wait another few weeks after we return."

I gave him a pointed look. "Now, that's not very kingly," I chided him. "There have to be _some_ things you need to do when you get back, and once I'm queen, I won't be shirking my duties either. There's a saying back in my world: With great power comes great responsibility. You're the king, and if something needs your attention, you should deal with it, or else it will get worse."

He made a sound that was a cross between a grunt and a laugh. "You sound like Professor Cornelius."

"Well, he was a good teacher," I teased.

I would have said more, but that was when Caspian decided to kiss me.

* * *

Our trip back to Coriakin's island was fairly uneventful. We stopped at Death Water Island (though Caspian was quietly against it) and restocked our supplies as much as possible. It was a short stop, and within twenty four hours, we were back at sea, putting the cursed place behind us forever.

We continued journeying onwards, and paused for a lengthier rest upon the island where Eustace had been turned into a dragon. Here, everyone was encouraged to visit the shore and stretch their legs on the sandy beach. The women practically raced for the streams to do their laundry, and with a rather large gathering of women scrubbing, smacking, rinsing, and drying out their clothing, it was no wonder everything got done in record time!

To be honest, I felt sorry that the women had only the clothes on their backs –even with the wardrobe I'd brought onboard, and the outfits Caspian had provided, not many found something to wear as a spare outfit. Sometimes, if it was possible, the women swapped dresses, for the sake of variety, but I still made a mental note to ask Coriakin for some outfits for each woman we'd brought aboard.

For over a week, we stayed on the plentiful island, collecting food, finishing repairs, cleaning the ship, and a dozen other things before Drinian and Caspian declared everything was ready to travel. The day before we were due to leave, I took the two men aside to ask a few questions about the voyage.

"Do you think it will be a swifter trip back, towards Coriakin's island?" I asked them. "Last time, we had that horrible storm between there and here, and I really don't want to be stuck for weeks inside the ship, like we were before."

Caspian shook his head. "Aslan assured us that fair winds would carry us back home. I have faith in his words, and so should you."

That was true –Aslan had said that we would have no trouble heading back to Narnia, so I would just have to believe in him and be confident that we wouldn't be trapped inside the _Dawn Treader_, being tossed around like mad.

With those comforting words, I relaxed and nodded my agreement. Caspian smiled and took my hand, leading me back to the large camp we had established on the beach. On the shore were Gael and her parents, and I walked in just as the little girl was telling her mother about the last time we had visited these shores.

"And then Eustace was turned into a dragon, and he snatched up King Edmund like a doll and carried him off!" Gael said, her mother listening in horror. "I saw it from the ship, and they flew right over our heads, Mummy!"

"She wasn't in any danger," I assured the older woman. "I was there, keeping her safely tucked away from harm."

The older woman sighed. "Thank goodness, my lady," she said, grabbing hold of her daughter and pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so glad she was in such good hands!"

"Yes, your husband often said the same thing," I said, smiling at Rhince, who grinned. "In the meantime, we will be making for a magician's island next. I hope you aren't uncomfortable at the thought of magic?"

Helaine shook her head. "It does seem a bit unsettling, but if you have been there before and trust the magician, then I have no objection. And if he can help us all in any way with supplies, I'll gladly call him a friend."

"Good," Caspian said, smiling down at me, "Because he's going to help us with our wedding plans."

* * *

To my shock, as well as the crew's, we reached Coriakin's island in record time. Less than a week after we left Dragon Island, we found ourselves rowing up to a familiar shoreline, me in a boat with Caspian, Drinian, Rhince, Helaine, and Gael. As Rhince and Drinian rowed to shore, with Caspian at the stern, Gael chatted to her mother about what had happened here on our last visit.

"Gael, I'm sure your mother has heard you tell this story before," I said. "We have been at sea for a while, and I'm positive you've told her about our adventures during that time."

Helaine blushed. "Actually, she hasn't. She wanted to save them all and show me where they all happened." She shook her head. "I still cannot believe my little girl had such strange adventures in so short a time!" I had to smile as she beamed in pride.

When we reached the sand, I wasn't really surprised to find the magician standing there in his odd set of elegant robes. He looked pleased to see us, and even came to help me out of the boat, to Caspian's jealousy. I tried not to laugh as my betrothed made sure to take my free hand in his as we bowed respectfully to the man we hoped we would be our host for a little while.

"Your Majesty," Coriakin greeted us. "And my dear lady. I understand that happy wishes are in order for the both of you?"

I stared at him. "You _knew_!" I accused, glaring at him. "I thought it had been a mistake when you thought me a queen, but you _knew_ this would happen!"

There was a glimmer of humor in his eyes as he smiled. "It wasn't a matter of knowing, exactly. Through magic, I had been keeping an eye on Narnia since it was united, and saw how the two of you together. It's clear that you were meant for one another."

Caspian grinned. "Fate, then?" he asked, only slightly teasing as I blushed. "Well, with your permission, we would like to have our wedding here, on your island. Ali and I would like to be married before we reach Narnia, and would like to have the ceremony here."

Coriakin looked pleased as he inclined his head. "I would be honored. Please, come inside and we can discuss all that needs to be done so that you both have a day to remember." He grinned. "And I promise that none of my charges will ruin it with their antics."

* * *

"You look beautiful, Ali," Helaine said, smiling as she fastened the wildflower halo in my hair. "The veil is particularly lovely."

I blushed, my reflection in the mirror turning pink as I looked away, my gaze landing on Gael, who was bouncing like mad on my bed. She looked adorable in white and pink, her hair decorated with a halo of matching flowers securely fastened to her head. She was my flower girl, and was thrilled at the "important task" I'd assigned her.

Helaine, meanwhile, was in charge of making me look good. It would figure that she had been a fine seamstress back in Narrowhaven, and with a few magical sewing instruments provided by the Coriakin, she'd made sure that the bolts of cloth she'd had been given were cut, sewn, and fitted to me perfectly. I made a mental note to ask her to be my personal clothes designer when we got back to Narnia, because the gown she had created for me was beyond anything I could have hoped for.

It was an elegant Medieval-style dress, crafted of glistening white satin shot throughout with silver threads. The dress was fitted to my body by a silk bodice heavily trimmed and decorated with gold and silver lace. All along the bottom of the bodice were teardrop crystals, each dangling and secured with strong gold threads. The neckline bore shimmering silver lace, as did the ends of my long sleeves. The white satin tippets that hung down from just above my elbows were lined with silver-and-gold silk.

Looking closely at it, I had to smile -it was elegant, but not overly done. Well, the crystals were a bit much, but I wasn't about to argue with Helaine, who insisted that they suited me. Besides, they went with the diamond and gold necklace that Caspian had ordered Coriakin to make for me as a wedding gift. The crystals also complimented my diamond engagement ring.

I almost laughed at the memory. During our plans for the wedding, I'd accidentally mentioned that the bride is supposed to receive a ring upon accepting a wedding proposal, and Caspian had looked crestfallen and rather upset at not having known that. So, in order to appease him, Coriakin had conjured a ring right then and there, which Caspian rushed to place on my finger, clearly determined to "do things right."

"Ali?" called a voice through my bedroom door. "It's time."

Taking a deep breath, I rose from my chair and gave both Helaine and Gael a smile. "Alright, then," I said, trying to steady my nerves. "Let's go."

* * *

Caspian almost swallowed his tongue when he saw his beloved walk into the gardens. Ali had thought a ceremony held outside would be wonderful, and Coriakin had certainly made it so. There were hundreds of flowering plants surrounding them, all in different colors, shapes, sizes, and fragrances. Everyone from the ship was there, each dressed well as anyone could ask.

Beside him, Caspian felt reassurance radiating off of the Lords, who stood with him in support. Drinian, meanwhile, had the honor of escorting Caspian's glowing bride up the aisle.

And she truly did glow in her dress, the sunlight catching each thread and shining off of it, making her look like sunlight in human form –not even a Star could compare with her. Mistress Helaine had worked for a week on the gown, spending her nights stitching, measuring, cutting, and everything else in between. The flowers in Ali's hair were lovely, far lovelier than the tiara Caspian had thought she should wear. Ah, well, there would be plenty of time for her to wear a crown in their future.

As she came closer, Caspian nearly stopped breathing as his heart began to pound madly in his chest. When she reached him, he reached out for her hand, and the instant her eyes and her fingers met his, every thought in his head vanished and his memory failed him.

The only part of his vows he remembered vaguely swearing were to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, but those were all things he would have done no matter what. Still, it was nice to know that she knew what he was willing to do for her.

And as they were pronounced husband and wife, Caspian's mind woke just enough from his stupor to lean forward and kiss her, the woman he would crown Queen of Narnia the very week they returned home.

* * *

I had almost no memory of the time after the ceremony. I had recited my vows clearly and joyfully, my eyes not leaving Caspian's warm brown ones. And when the time came, I kissed him with as much love and devotion as any new bride would. After that, everything was a blur -at least until we reached the bedroom Coriakin had appointed us.

Standing in the room, the two of us alone together, I instantly felt nerves take hold. There were two dressing screens up, one on each side, which would allow both of us some privacy. Caspian gave me a mysterious smile as he went to one screen while I made my way towards the other. Fortunately for me, the gown didn't require assistance, or else I would have been extremely embarrassed asking Caspian to help undress me.

There was a filmy white nightgown waiting behind the screen, and after slipping into it, I nervously made my way to the large four-post bed. Caspian was still behind his screen, so I hastily slipped under the red and brown covers, which were rich and soft to lie upon.

I was just settling back upon the pillows when Caspian emerged, dressed only in a thin pair of loose silk breeches. I swallowed hard as he approached, his eyes darkened to nearly black. My breathing nearly stopped as he came up to my side of the bed, one hand lifting the covers so that he could join me.

"And now, dearest Ali," he whispered in a voice full of love and devotion as he leaned in to kiss me, "Allow me to show my love for you."

* * *

AN: Review?


	21. To Narrowhaven and Galma

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing related to _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_. That belongs to a bunch of other people, not me. Only original characters and plotlines are mine.

AN: Happy Holidays to everyone, whether you celebrate Hanukah, Kwanzaa, Christmas, or something entirely different (or nothing at all)! Here is another chapter! Enjoy, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 21: To Narrowhaven and Galma:**

Apparently marriage is catching, because many of the single women we had rescued from the Mist suddenly found themselves engaged to sailors from the ship.

Before we left Coriakin's island, he was pressed to perform several other ceremonies, which meant that there was a scramble to create and curtain off a section known as "couples' quarters" on the _Dawn Treader_, with each couple getting their own tiny sleeping area curtained off from the others. The plus side of this was that Caspian and I were able to move into his personal quarters, as most of the newly married women moved down below to be with their husbands. Gael and her mother moved into my old cabin (which still housed my belongings), and any women who chose to remain single or had husbands waiting for them back home slept in another curtained off area down below.

When it was time to leave, and Caspian and I had been given a fond farewell by our host, we thanked him for his generosity. Not only had Coriakin managed to keep the Dufflepuds away during our stay (though I had no idea how he did it), but he'd also resupplied our ship, _and_ pressed upon us some truly wonderful wedding gifts.

First, he soundproofed our cabin (for obvious reasons), and did the same for the curtained off areas that now served as the new couples quarters. "Those sections will revert to normal once the partitioning curtains are taken down," Coriakin explained to us the day before we left. "Letting spells like that linger forever is never a good thing."

Best of all, he used his magic to make the _Dawn Treader_ look good as new. The repairs we had made were magically perfected to the point where it looked as though nothing bad had happened, which was a great relief to everyone aboard. The patchwork of repairs had been an eyesore for some time, and it had started driving us crazy.

The magician's individual wedding gifts to us were just as generous. To me, he presented a few books of magic, which would allow me to create a library just like his back in Cair Paravel. I couldn't wait to try them out, but he was careful to give me written instructions on what I should and should _not_ do with the books he'd given me. Since it was a magician who was advising me, I promised to follow his directions to the letter.

For Caspian, there was an oval gold pendant that opened to show a portrait of me. And since Coriakin knew that Caspian tended to worry about me a great deal, that portrait could then show whatever I was doing at that moment, if asked to. Caspian, of course, loved it, and seemed relieved that he could find me anywhere and check up on me.

What had me blushing, though, was the box of toys meant for the child that Caspian and I were destined to have together. Baby toys, toddler toys, and children's toys were all crammed into a good-sized box that was to be stored in our quarters. Caspian looked a bit smug as he handed the box off to a sailor to be taken to the ship, but I couldn't help but think he was getting a bit ahead of himself. As we watched the island fade into the distance, I had to wonder how I was going to tell him about our son not being born for a while. I mean, by the time Rilian had his mysterious disappearance in the books, Caspian would be an old man. If that was true, then we would probably not be having kids for a _long_ time.

'_Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it_.'

Staring out at the fading island behind us, I felt an arm go around my waist, pulling me close to my husband's chest. "You must be exhausted," he whispered into my ear. "Come, we should rest."

I grinned, knowing that _resting_ was the last thing on his mind. Ah, newlywed men!

* * *

By the time we docked in Narrowhaven several weeks later, it was clear that many of the people we had rescued would be going on to Narnia with us, because the married women wanted to join their husbands and start a new life elsewhere. Meanwhile, the men we had saved were split in equal parts: half wanted to return to their old lives and see how the new Duke Bern would fare as ruler of the island, while the other half decided to see what Narnia had to offer.

When we docked, Duke Bern was there to meet us, a broad smile on his face when he saw his fellow Lords. It was touching, watching the five men embrace and chatter on together right there on the docks. I had to hold back tears as Lord Rhoop, who had been the most troubled of them, clapped a hand on his long-lost friend's shoulder, grinning broadly.

Lord Rhoop, poor man, had made rather good progress in the healing of his mind on our voyage. Coriakin had spent several days with him, and after five or six sessions of private counseling, it was clear that the old man was on the mend. He would probably never fully recover from his time in the Mist, but at least he was no longer a danger to himself, or to anyone else.

I was happy to see that Lord Bern was in better shape as well. His beard and hair had been trimmed short, and his face had filled out a little, probably because he'd been eating and sleeping well these past months. Dressed in a new suit of clothes, he also looked very dignified and respectable. There was a troubled glint in his eyes, reminiscent of his time spent in prison, but it was clear he wasn't going to let it get the best of him. Besides, there was a pretty younger woman hovering near him constantly, one with an air of kindness and determination around her –I could only guess that she was helping the Lord with his issues, because she clearly loved him.

As for the locals, it was obvious that they had accepted Lord Bern's gentle but firm leadership, and the slavers had either left the island or found different lines of work. Walking through the town to the Governor's Castle, the air here was happier and lighter, as fear and panic had been replaced with joy and peace. The people were content with their new way of life, and it showed –buildings had colorful decorations hanging from doorways, or new carvings had been made to the exteriors. Locals now smiled and waved at each other, and there were open markets where food and crafts, rather than people, were being sold.

Caspian and I, as well as the other Lords (including Drinian), were treated as guests of honor, and all given fine sets of rooms during our intended week-long stay. Then, when it was discovered that Caspian and I were married, a huge festival was immediately called for. I tried to get Caspian to put a stop to it, but my husband explained that it was expected, and that I would have to get used to people fussing over me. Of course, he knew that I'd never get used to it, but the way he said it made it clear that he would do everything possible to help me get used to the attention.

For the entire week, Caspian and I presided over the many festivities that were held in our honor. We watched jugglers, acrobats, singers, dancers, and all other sorts of entertainment day and night, including mock swordfights held between the Narrowhaven men and the crew of the _Dawn Treader_. Fortunately, it was all informal, so I didn't have to dress up or wear gowns if I didn't want to –though I did have to wear some _very_ nice clothes, as befitting the wife of a King.

And given that we had freed them from not only slavery, but also the Mist, the townspeople desperately wanted to find a fantastic wedding gift for us. Some wanted to erect a pair of statues in our image in the town square; others wanted to present us with heaps of jewelry, or to inlay the _Dawn Treader_ with gold.

Once Caspian got wind of what the people were up to, he decreed that a small token from the city would be acceptable. "They have already been through a great deal," he said to Lord Bern. "I do not wish for them to worry themselves sick for the sake of a silly wedding gift."

In the end, the people of Narrowhaven presented me with a fine necklace and bracelet of pure white and gold pearls. Each gemstone was the size of my pinky nail, perfectly smooth and round. They were absolutely beautiful, and I promised to wear them often.

Finally, after partying for seven long days, Caspian and I were relieved to get aboard the ship and head out to sea. The peace and quiet was bliss, but sadly, there was not a great deal of room onboard. Although we had left a dozen or so people in Narrowhaven, there were a good number who had chosen to leave the town to start a new life elsewhere. This included Helaine's elder sister and Gael's aunt, the one Gael was supposed to have stayed with while her father joined us at sea.

Like her sister, Mistress Helen was a seamstress, and since she couldn't bear to be separated from her family, she had decided to come along. Though she was leaving many friends behind, they understood her situation, and supported her choice to leave. She now resided with Gael and Helaine in my old cabin, sleeping on the floor while her sister and niece slept on the bed.

From Narrowhaven, we turned towards Galma, where I was not looking forward to meeting the Duke and his family, not after their attempt to match their daughter to Caspian. I could only pray that they didn't take my marriage poorly.

* * *

"You worry too much," Caspian murmured as we sat curled up in the window seats of our cabin. "The Duke and his family will welcome you warmly, just as they did before."

I sighed and snuggled up against him, my head resting in the crook where his neck and shoulder met. Cuddling was our new favorite pastime, and whenever neither one of us was busy doing work aboard the ship, we found time to snuggle or cuddle. I had never before thought of Caspian as a physically affectionate person, but I knew differently now!

"Considering that they wanted you to marry their daughter, I'm not so sure," I said. "After all, I did give you fair warning of their plans, and that caused you to put an end to their ideas."

He chuckled and began toying with my hair with one hand, while the other remained wrapped around me. "Well, you are my wife now, and soon, you will be crowned my Queen. They will have to accept that, and give you the respect you are due."

That didn't make me feel better. I could still imagine the Duke or his wife ordering guards to shoot me on sight, or throwing me off of the island in spite. Of course, if anything happened to me, Caspian would definitely be not happy, and I had no doubt that he'd head right back to Galma with the entire Narnian army and navy in tow. Hopefully, things would go well, if only for political reasons.

"Well, we'll find out soon," I murmured as a cry came from the deck, shouting that land had been sighted.

* * *

To my annoyance, Coriakin had secretly provided a surprise wardrobe for me that, as expected, Caspian had hidden in our cabin. Apparently both men had decided that I required outfits suitable for a queen, and so a wide selection of gowns had been carefully tucked away, should they be needed.

That was why, before we reached the island, _everyone_ dressed in their best outfits. Each crewmember had a 'dress uniform' for special occasions, and Gael and her family put on the fine outfits they had obtained for my wedding a few weeks ago. The entire ship was cleaned as much as possible, inside and out, for appearances, and flying from the top of the ship was not only the flag of Narnia, but also Caspian's coat of arms, giving everything an official look.

Caspian, meanwhile, donned a white silk shirt, over which was a navy blue velvet tunic with silver braid along the hems and matching buttons along the back. His breeches were a dull silvery-grey, which the grey suede boots on his feet matched perfectly. He looked incredibly handsome, and when he produced a silver circlet from somewhere and placed it upon his head, he looked every inch a king.

When it was my turn to get behind the dressing screen with Helaine, my new friend produced a royal blue gown of blue velvet; the neckline, wrists, waist, and hemline trimmed heavily in silver. The tippets were blue with silver satin on the inside lining, and all along the bodice lay silver braid and lace that gave my upper body a fine, elegant shape. On my neck lay the necklace that Caspian had given me after our first visit to Galma; the small sapphires and silver filigree matching my gown perfectly.

When I felt ready, I stepped out from behind the dressing screen where I had been getting ready, only to find Caspian waiting for me. In his hands was a wooden box made of ebony, and when he saw me, the look on his face was one of great pride.

"You look beautiful," he said softly, eyes scanning me up and down lovingly.

I grinned at him. "You're only saying that because you've almost never seen me wear a dress," I teased.

He grinned back at me. "Too true," he admitted. "But you are still beautiful, Ali."

Blushing, I tangled my fingers in the folds of my gown and looked at the box in my husband's hands. "What do you have there?" I asked, forcing myself to relax.

Smiling, Caspian lifted one hand and opened it, revealing an exquisite silver circlet that matched his in almost every way, except for two things –where his was perfectly round with raised engravings of vines twining round each other, mine had a V in the front and center, with sapphires decorating the downward shape. The rest of the circlet was decorated like Caspian's, except it had flowers with tiny sapphires in the center of the blossoms.

Reaching into the box, he removed the circlet and handed the box to Helaine. Holding my breath, I watched in a daze as Caspian stepped forward, his hands raising the headpiece above me. Closing my eyes, I bowed my head slightly and waited anxiously as the cool metal came to rest upon my hair, which had been left loose and flowing down my back.

With the circlet in place, I felt that maybe I should ask Helaine to put my hair up. Opening my eyes, I looked up into Caspian's, and was surprised to see wonder gleam there. Flushing slightly, I turned my gaze to Helaine. "Would you mind doing my hair a little? I think perhaps pulling back my hair here and here, and fastening it at the back would be ideal."

I pointed to the sides of my head, indicating what I would like her to do. Helaine nodded and motioned me to a chair while shooting Caspian a glare, clearly asking him to not look until she'd finished. He, however, refused to listen, and instead stood to the side to watch.

It was only a few minutes, but Helaine worked wonders. Two elegant braids formed from my temples to the back of my head, where it was secured with a silver-and-blue ribbon before being woven together into a single braid that dangled down to between my shoulder blades. The end of the braid was tied with yet another ribbon, and when it was done, it looked simple but elegant.

"Perfect," Caspian praised, coming to stand beside me.

I turned my head to smile up at him. "I have a feeling you'd say that no matter what I dress myself in."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me. "You know me too well, love. Now, I believe we will be docking soon, so perhaps we should go up on deck?"

Taking his offered hand, I rose from my chair and let him lead me to the deck, my heart pounding nervously in my chest.

* * *

From the helm, I watched with a knot in my stomach as the gangplank was lowered to the dock. Surprisingly, there was a large crowd gathered, all of them looking eagerly at the ship and waiting breathlessly for something. I could see that Caspian was as surprised as I was, since he was staring at the mass of people with wide eyes.

"How could they have known we were coming?" he whispered to me. "We did not send a message ahead of the ship about our arrival –I was thinking of doing that after we had docked and the lookouts in the watchtowers had seen our approach."

"Does either the Duke or Duchess have a magician of some sort?" I quietly asked.

He shook his head. "No, they have no magician or sorcerer, but there is no other way that they could have been forewarned of our arrival. No messenger could have gone run to the castle that quickly to inform the Duke, nor gathered this many people in so short a time."

At that point, Drinian came up to join us. "And yet, here they are, all dressed in their best and waiting as though they'd been expecting us for days," he said, looking down at the mass. "There is the Duke and his family as well, at their pavilion."

Sure enough, there they were, dressed in their finest and standing there, watching the ship intensely. Once the gangplank was down, Caspian led me from the helm to the deck, where the four Lords stood, also in their finest. They immediately bowed and stood aside, allowing us to take our places at the beginning of the ramp.

Swallowing harshly, I tried to keep my composure as I walked beside Caspian, the two of us quiet as we descended to the dock, where the people of Galma greeted us with cheers and bows of respect as they cleared a path for us to the pavilion. When we reached the red carpet that led up to our destination, all at once, the Duke and his family stood, waiting for our approach.

As I was straining to keep my face calm, I saw that Lady Felicia looked genuinely thrilled to see me. She seemed to want to hug me in greeting, but her proper upbringing held her in place. Instead, she stood there, shifting a little from foot to foot as her father gave us his greeting and congratulations. Caspian eloquently accepted both graciously, and formally presented me to him. Duke Fredrick bowed and offered a hand, which I accepted. He swiftly pressed a kiss to it, and stepped aside so that his wife and daughter could offer their own greetings.

The Duchess was formal, but friendly, and Felicia whispered a hasty and warm welcome as she pressed a kiss to my cheek. With the formalities out of the way, Caspian and I, along with the Lords and most of our crewmembers, were led into the castle, where a fine feast awaited us.

* * *

During the meal, Caspian and I were seated at the high table in the two most high-ranking places, with the Duke to Caspian's right and the Duchess to my left. Felicia was seated across from me, and as the meal progressed, she kept throwing me encouraging smiles and looks.

Every dish that was presented to us was impressive. There was an entire roasted pig, large heaps of venison, and a swan that had been roasted, stuffed, and redressed in its feathers. Platters of cooked and raw vegetables also passed before me, along with sautéed mushrooms and potatoes cooked in a dozen different ways. I was careful to take a small helping of everything that passed before me, because it was all so delicious looking that I couldn't have refused. Besides, we'd been at sea for weeks, and I was hungry for a decent meal.

Then came dessert: A large sugar sculpture of a castle, complete with stairways, a courtyard, and statues at various key places. It was a stunning piece of work, and a shame that it had to be destroyed and served to everyone in the hall. It was delicious, though, because it had been flavored with orange juice.

As we nibbled on the sugar figures, the Duchess (apparently her name was Marianna, which I hadn't known the first trip) left to make sure our guest rooms were in order, and Felicia immediately slid into her place. She looked thrilled to have me to herself, and quickly offered her good wishes.

"I'm so happy for you!" she whispered, smiling broadly. "I'm sure you noticed that my father wished for me to marry the King, but I knew he was not for me. I do not think I would make a very good queen, but you, you I knew would be a great Queen to Narnia."

As I tried to think of a response, her green eyes drifted over to where the Lords and Drinian were sitting, the five of them eating and talking with local noblemen. Her gaze came to rest on Drinian, and I had to hide a knowing smile. Maybe I'd have to do a little matchmaking of my own…

Felicia quickly snapped her attention back towards me. "I also wanted to speak to you about earlier, when we met you at the docks. I know that you and the King were surprised at us knowing of your arrival, so I thought that an explanation was in order.

"A few weeks ago, my family and I were seated in our private parlor, when all of a sudden, Aslan appeared to us in the fire. He said that King Caspian had taken you as his wife, and that we were to expect him here on his return voyage. When the Lion had gone, Father had been upset at my being cast aside for you, but Mother said that you were a good woman, and that she was sure the King would be happy with you. My brother Joren agreed with her, and Father eventually gave in and said that he would accept you as our guest for however long your stay was."

I smiled and reached out to squeeze her hands. "Well, I'm glad that you told me. Not knowing how you knew about our coming was starting to drive me mad!"

We both giggled, and started talking about what would be happening while Caspian and I stayed here. Duke Fredrick wanted to hold several tournaments, with me holding court over the whole thing. Felicia promised to stick with me and offer advice whenever needed. She also warned me that there would be a good many wedding gifts that would be presented over the course of several days.

"Mother wished to present you with a new ship crafted by our best shipbuilders, but Father said that the King probably wouldn't want any such thing," Felicia said, grinning at my horrified expression. "I said that perhaps jewelry might be acceptable, but I'm afraid I do not know what they have procured in that regard. You will have to wait and see what it is that Mother and Father have commissioned for you."

That certainly didn't make me feel better, and it wasn't until Caspian and I had retreated to our rooms in the castle that I began to relax.

And instead of letting me wallow in worry, Caspian very ably distracted me, just like any good husband would.

* * *

AN: Review?


	22. Treated Like a Queen

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing associated with _**The Chronicles of Narnia**_ (which really bums me out). Only original characters are mine.

AN: Happy New Year, everyone! I hope that 2012 proves to be as good (or better) than 2011 was for all of my readers. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing; it really means a lot to me. Enjoy!

**Chapter 22: Treated Like a Queen:**

Even though I wasn't officially Queen of Narnia yet, the people of Galma certainly did their best to make me feel like I was!

The Duke gave us the finest guest rooms in the castle, and an army of servants was put at our disposal. While having servants could be seen as a wonderful thing, I _really_ did not like having people constantly asking if I needed anything. I loved my privacy, and having a servant always hovering over my shoulder or standing within earshot was very weird for me.

In addition, the events that had been arranged for our royal entertainment were to be spectacular. The tournaments held in honor of my marriage to Caspian were meant to far surpass the ones held on our first visit, in that there was going to be a great deal more pomp before the whole thing began.

* * *

Our first day on the island, Caspian and I dressed in some of the outfits that had been provided by Coriakin. Caspian was very dashing in gold-trimmed red velvet, and I had a matching gown with a gold-and-red bodice that showed off my figure perfectly. Around my throat was yet _another_ gift from Caspian: a necklace of pearls, diamonds, rubies and gold that shimmered in the sunlight as my husband escorted me out to the waiting crowds.

It was rather touching, having almost the entire island come out to greet me, but it was also very nerve-wracking. Being in the public eye was not something I'd ever considered, and having people bow, scrape and call me 'Your Majesty' made my stomach twist. From the press of Caspian's hand on mine, I knew that he felt the same way, but not as much –after all, he had been King for years, and was more used to it than I was.

Once we reached the jousting arena, Caspian led me up to the pavilion, where the Duke presented us with a pair of beautifully crafted gold circlets as a gift. Since we'd had nothing crafted from gold to wear atop our heads, Caspian and I immediately donned the circlets, much to the joy of the Duke and his family. Caspian promptly thanked the Duke, and said that these crowns would be greatly treasured by us. The Duke seemed very pleased with that.

As we took our seats as guests of honor, situated beneath an elegant canopy of gold and purple, Duke Fredrick and his wife, Marianna, sat to one side of Caspian while Felicia sat beside me. Suddenly, the air rang with the sound of trumpets, and out trotted the knights atop their massive horses, all fully armored and in their colors. It was a magnificent display, and I couldn't help but be impressed as they all trotted past us, metal glinting in the sun as the colors of their standards stood vibrantly against the pale brown dirt of the arena.

When each man had been presented and I had nodded to them in acknowledgement, the competitions began. Most of these tournaments were for us to sit and watch other men beat the heck out of one another for our entertainment. While that was all rather exciting and everything, it was bloody and sometimes made me wince and look away whenever an accident occurred. No one died, which was fortunate, but it was not fun to watch a man limp off the field with blood pouring down his side, or with his armor or helmet caved in by a lance.

While the men seemed to enjoy it, I sometimes couldn't bear to look at it. The only competitions I could stand to watch were the ones that Caspian took part in, and even then it was hard watching the man I love get into a fight.

But as King, Caspian had to make an effort to show off how great of a warrior he was and maintain his sterling reputation, especially after he'd beaten everyone the last time he'd visited. It was rather touching, the way he proudly took the handkerchief I gave him as a token, and I always felt my heart flutter whenever he looked at me and grinned after every win. It felt as though he were trying to win just for me, and after his final triumph of the day, when he told me this was so, I had to kiss him, right then and there in front of everyone, prompting cheers from the crowd.

And at the end of the day, there were the evening feasts…

* * *

In my opinion, the feasts were the best part of the day. For a whole week, morning and afternoon had us watching the tournaments and eating outside under open tents. There, we feasted on light dishes, such as salads, slices of fresh fruits and vegetables, puff pastries filled with marvelous cheeses or meats, and luscious little desserts. To drink, there were light, crisp wines, sparkling ciders, and fresh fruit juices.

Evening meals however, were held inside the banquet hall, and were truly amazing, especially with the fire breathers, jugglers, acrobats, and other entertainers filling the hall with their tricks and talents. I loved watching the acrobats best, though the jugglers and fire breathers were close seconds. There were also actors who came to play out some of the deeds that Caspian and I had done over the years, but it seemed rather dull compared to the real event. Besides, I could tell that Caspian did not like watching the actress portraying me, particularly when she got "hit" by an arrow (and saving the King's life) during their reenactment of the war we'd had with the Calormen army.

Honestly, it was as though the Duke and Duchess were trying to beggar themselves in their efforts to impress me with exquisite food and skilled entertainment. At night, there were fireworks, or torch-lit rides on the large ponds or lakes that lay just outside the castle walls. Sometimes, Caspian and I didn't get to bed until very late, which left us so tired all we could do was collapse into bed.

But the most entertaining thing I found to watch was Felicia try to get Drinian's attention.

* * *

On the first night of the _Dawn Treader's_ return, I had thought I'd spotted Felicia admiring Drinian, but brushed it off as a young woman admiring a man, nothing more.

But as the days went on, I could clearly observe how Felicia was starting to grow more attracted to him. And it was very difficult to keep the two from being in each other's company –after all, Drinian was Caspian's close friend, and I was beginning to think of Felicia as a friend and companion during my stay, so we were rather mashed together at nearly all hours of the day. Whenever it was just her, me, Caspian and Drinian, Felicia tried to look her absolute best, and subtly tried to flirt with him

Sadly, Drinian was rather thick when it came to Felicia's flirtations, and to her attempts in getting his attention. She _did_ try, but all he did was treat her courteously, as he did all women.

To be fair, Drinian had never seemed like the marrying type, particularly since he'd always loved traveling, studying seafaring and looking for adventure. To him, a wife was something restraining, a leash that would force him back to a life that he did not want. Thus, he had always avoided court life, and had expertly stayed away from the court ladies (and their mothers), who were all constantly searching for a husband.

And in Felicia's defense, it seemed to me that she had always been taught to be subtle and not overly assertive when trying to get a man's attention. There were women in the Narnian court who did this, and some actually managed to successfully find a husband with their quiet shyness. Others who were more assertive tended to be more the victors in obtaining a spouse, but there were at least a few men who were willing to court a subtle woman.

Of course, as a close friend to both, I knew I had to do something. Something was nagging at me, saying that they needed to be together, and it was so strong that I couldn't resist. It wasn't the matchmaker in me, particularly since I'd never tried to match people in my life, but rather something more urgent. It seemed that the two were meant for one another, and if they didn't meet up soon, I would have to make an effort on both their behalves.

* * *

"Felicia, you're doing it again," I whispered to my friend as another group of acrobats cleared out of the hall, leaving an air of amusement and lightheartedness behind them.

All around the room, people began to mingle. I saw men going to talk with friends, or flirt with women, or to group together and drink a lot. Women got up to gather as well, but mostly to talk, chatter, laugh, and just be together for the sake of company.

As the mingling went on, however, Felicia was very obviously checking out Drinian, who was talking with the Duke's son, Joren. It was cute to see the glances she was throwing and the slight pinkness in her cheeks, but they weren't doing her much good, since Drinian wasn't even looking her way.

Beside me, she sighed. "I can't help it. He is very handsome, and a man of adventure and the sea! He could have been born on Galma, with those traits, and I truly wish he had." Felicia continued to look at Drinian. "And he has treated you with such respect, Ali."

I had given her permission to use my nickname, like all my friends, though I had a feeling her parents wouldn't have approved. Smiling at her, I nodded. "Yes, he's a good man. I had to have been the most unusual female Narnia has ever seen, and he had accepted me as easily as Caspian did. Other men thought me strange for wearing men's garb and riding horses astride, like a man, but Drinian didn't blink twice, not even when I started working aboard the ship."

I chuckled. "I don't work much now, though. As the future Queen, I'm not supposed to, but Drinian is trying to find a way around that. He's very good at finding loopholes or ways around rules."

Felicia smiled faintly. "So he is as thoughtful and clever as he seems. I had always dreamed of someone who would treat me well and love me as the King loves you." She giggled as I flushed. "You are so fortunate, Ali. I hope you know how lucky you truly are."

Looking over at Caspian, who was chatting with the Duke, I knew how right she was. "Well, perhaps fortune will fall upon you as well," I said, thinking carefully.

And that was when I decided to take matters into my own hands.

* * *

"I hate balls," I muttered. "I've always hated them, but now that I'm married and have someone to chat and dance with, perhaps I won't hate them as much anymore."

Deep inside, I'd hoped that we would make it through this visit to Galma without there being a ball or some kind of event like it. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, and now, three days before we were due to leave, here it was: a tremendous ball held in my honor. Really, if they wanted to honor me, they would have done something else –the last thing I wanted was a bunch of noblewomen hovering around me, praising my good luck at hooking a king.

Behind me, Helaine chuckled as she finished securing yet another new piece of jewelry around my throat. "And I can't understand Caspian's sudden desire to rain jewelry on me," I complained. "Where did he find the money to buy them, anyway? And where does he _store_ these? I could swear that there's no place in our cabin to hide them, and there isn't enough money on all the _Dawn Treader_ to purchase even one of these!"

Helaine chuckled. "You must be the only woman in the world who objects to receiving such marvelous things from her husband," she said, adjusting the amethyst and diamond necklace. "I heard the King tell Lord Drinian once that he wants to give you all of the beautiful and marvelous things in the world. Perhaps this is what he meant?"

I snorted. "He doesn't have to drape me in diamonds to show me that he loves me. Any man can give a woman jewels and claim that they're tokens of his affection, but I'd rather have him put true thought into things. Using thought means that he knows me, and wants to show that he's been paying attention to me and my likes and dislikes. Thinking takes effort, and that shows he wants to show how much he loves and appreciates me."

Helaine looked at me in surprise. "For a woman newly married, you certainly seem to know a great deal about them, Ali," she said.

I shrugged and smiled. "I just know what I want from a man. Jewelry is lovely, but it's cold. I'd rather have something warm, like Caspian taking my hand, looking me in the eye and telling me he loves me."

"Your wish is my command," said a voice as a hand reached across my vision to take my own.

Caught completely by surprise, I watched as Caspian pressed the back of my hand to his lips and kissed it, softly and sweetly as those gentle eyes stared into mine. "I love you, Ali," he whispered, his voice so full of affection that it made my heart melt.

We must have stared at one another for quite some time, because the next thing I knew, Helaine was clearing her throat behind us. "Your Majesties," she said, trying very hard not to ruin our moment while simultaneously looking away. "The ball is about to start."

Blushing, I let Caspian help me up from my chair. Helaine immediately came to check that the gold circlet atop my head was strait, then curtseyed as she backed away, signaling that I was ready.

As Caspian led me from the room, he looked down at me. "I know how much you dislike balls," he whispered. "I hope you won't be too bored or miserable at this one."

I smiled up at him. "Well, I think my opinion of them might change from now on," I said as we approached the large doors that led to the ballroom. "I have you to talk to and spend time with, so that will be something."

His hand gently squeezed mine. "I don't suppose you know how to dance?" he asked quietly as the herald went in to announce our presence.

I had to squash down a grin –since I'd rarely attended balls, he could easily assume that I didn't know how to dance. How thoughtful it was of Professor Cornelius to teach me all of the popular Telmarine and Narnian dances, all while we were cooped up during the winter and on bad weather days!

"His Majesty, Caspian X, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands!" the herald's voice rang out. "And Her Majesty, Queen Ali of Narnia!"

"I'm not Queen," I muttered. "I haven't been crowned yet!"

Caspian chuckled. "Don't worry, you will be," he said as we stepped into the room. "And you will be magnificent."

* * *

Inside the ballroom, the sight that met my eyes was a dazzling one.

For all that the castle was of grey stone, both inside and out, it was a place full of warmth, thanks to Duchess Marianna's hand, and the ladies that had come before her. I had traveled through many of the hallways, and seen the tapestries, carvings, and other decorations that gave a comfortable air to a place that would otherwise seem cold and dark.

Tonight, the ballroom wasn't just warm and comfortable –tonight, it blazed with color, light, excitement and beauty. The walls were covered with colorful tapestries and draperies of white, silver or gold that reflected the light coming off of the torches and candles all around, as well as the two blazing fires that burned to keep the room warm. Courtiers dressed all in their finest garments and jewelry made an aisle for us, and bowed or curtseyed as we passed.

Seeing the fine gowns that surrounded us made me think of the one I had donned for the event. This night, it was a gold silk under-gown, with a long-sleeved purple velvet gown over it, complete with a bodice of gold embroidery sewn onto shining purple satin. Around my neck was Caspian's gift, which was rather heavy, but it certainly did outshine the ones the other women were wearing.

Up we went to the dais, where four large, throne-like chairs sat. The two in the center were the largest, obviously meant for me and Caspian, while the others were smaller and meant for our host and hostess. Of course, I had no doubt that Felicia would try to find a way to sit next to me at one point during the ball –she was starting to develop a bit of a rebellious streak against the things she had been taught, and I could only blame myself for that. I think she rather liked that I could go against authority and propriety a bit, and wanted to do the same.

I bit back a smile as we approached the Duke and his family, his son standing to my far left, and Felicia to the far right, with the Duke and Duchess in the center. All four bowed or curtseyed in respect, and stood aside so that Caspian and I could take our places. Once there, we turned to face the crowd. When the hall was silent, Caspian swiftly put on a kingly face, and spoke.

"The Queen and I are really and truly grateful for the gracious welcome of His Grace and his family," my husband said, his voice carrying out across the crowd. "We thank him, and all of you, for your kindness, your generosity, and your well wishes as to our future."

Smiling out at the crowd, I nodded my head graciously in agreement, which seemed to signal everyone to burst into applause and cry out, "Long live King Caspian and Queen Alandra!"

Fighting down a blush, I took my cue from Caspian and sat, making sure to spread my skirts correctly so that nothing was crushed or wrinkled. Beside me, Caspian looked at me in amusement and curiosity.

"I have been meaning to ask: how did you manage to learn how to sit properly in a gown?" he asked. "You have rarely worn them before now, and yet, for nearly a fortnight you've been dressed perfectly as a queen and acting as one."

I shrugged. "Before I came here, I loved to read and study the history of one of the oldest kingdoms of my world. I studied their mannerisms, their ways of speech, their clothing, and how their nobles and royals acted. There was such an air of elegance, pride and greatness about them that I sometimes found myself trying to imitate them."

My mouth twitched upwards into a teasing smile. "And it helps that I have such wonderful role models here to take after."

That was true enough. I had always been obsessed with English history, and had watched their history specials and BBC programming for ages. I had seen how they behaved back in the time of Henry VIII, all the way up to Jane Austen's era. When Caspian had said that we would be docking at Galma for a somewhat "official" stay as King and Queen, I had taken a page out of the English's book and put it to go use. So far, I think it was going rather well –I tried to not wrinkle my gowns, I treated everyone graciously (or at least decently), and I used my absolute best table manners each night.

Caspian smiled and lifted my hand to kiss it, causing my heart to flutter. We sat there for several minutes, throwing each other sappy glances, and were only interrupted when Duke Fredrick took his wife off for a dance. Seeing an opportunity, Felicia came to join me on the dais, dropping into her mother's empty seat as she left a cluster of male admirers behind her.

I gave her an amused glance. "I don't understand why you have your eye on Lord Drinian when you could have any man on Galma," I whispered to her, to keep Caspian from hearing.

She threw me a playful glare. "They only want me because I'm beautiful. Oh, I know it sounds conceited of me, but I know that I am lovely, and I do my best to not let it influence me in any way. Besides, Mama is always sure to tell me that beauty is only skin deep, and that it is the heart of the person that matters."

Felicia then gave an odd sound that was between a squeak and a hiccup, causing me to follow her line of sight. While she and I had been talking, Caspian had summoned Drinian over to talk over some matter or another –that was what had caused my friend to become shy and tongue-tied.

Thinking quickly, I smiled over at him, getting Drinian's attention immediately. "Something I can do for you, Ali?" he softly asked, so that his voice didn't carry and scandalize anyone listening by calling me by my nickname.

"Yes, Drinian, I believe there is," I said. "This is Lady Felicia, Duke Fredrick's daughter, and she has been wondering about the sailing techniques that you've been instructing the sailors in Narnia on. I believe she would like to compare your learning to the ways of her people here on Galma. "

I could feel Felicia tugging at my sleeve, but I ignored her. "I'm sure there must be something interesting you could learn here, given that this _is_, after all, an island nation."

Drinian looked thoughtful, then nodded. "You are probably right; there must be something that we can take back with us to Narnia. My lady, if you would be so kind?"

Turning to Felicia, I smiled at her. "Don't spend all night chatting about boats," I said cheerfully. "Be sure to dance a little. This _is_ a ball, you know."

Both of them nodded their agreement and drifted off together. Beside me, Caspian shook his head. "You are a devious woman, Ali," he muttered, though he didn't sound angry about it.

"Thank you," I simply replied, smiling at him. "Now, would His Majesty kindly escort me to the dance floor? I would like to join the crowds there."

Surprised, Caspian did so. As we took places with other couples, I felt very smug at the prospect of showing Caspian just how well I could, indeed, dance. It was going to be a fun evening.

* * *

AN: Only a couple chapters left, and then the next story begins! Review?


	23. Return to Narnia

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything related to _**Narnia**_, in any way, shape, or form. Well, except the movies, but that's pretty much it. Only original creations (characters, places, etc) are mine.

AN: Here is the last full chapter of the story! The next one is a rather long epilogue, and a lead-in for the next fic. Thanks so much for reading, and please don't forget to review!

**Chapter 23: Return to Narnia:**

"You can be a devious matchmaker, my dear Ali," Caspian said as he entered our guest rooms.

I gave him a quick innocent look before returning to my packing. "I'm not sure what you mean," I replied, turning towards my growing collection of jewelry. So far, there were six necklaces, and each one was probably worth more than a large house back in my old world. I was grateful for Caspian's display of affection, and appreciated his excellent taste in jewelry, but if he kept this up, he might well bankrupt Narnia within a year!

He snorted in disbelief and amusement. "You know very well what I mean. I've just had a talk with Duke Fredrick, and given permission for his daughter to marry _Drinian_, of all people!"

That made me grin. "Oh, really?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "How wonderful! Perhaps we can have the wedding before we leave tomorrow?"

"We are having the wedding _today_," Caspian remarked in a slightly frustrated voice. "The Duke wants to see his daughter safely wed immediately, while all of the decorations are up for our stay, and all of the important people on the island are here. Felicia's friends and family all came to see us arrive on the _Dawn Treader_, and are due to leave the same day we do, so the wedding will be this afternoon."

"Huh!" I exclaimed, truly surprised at the rush. "Well, we should get ready, then, shouldn't we?"

Caspian sighed and came over to pull me into his arms. "You're incorrigible."

Chuckling, I pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "I love you, too."

* * *

If the Duchess Marianna hadn't produced the same gown she'd worn during her own wedding to the Duke, Felicia might have had to steal an appropriate dress from someone. As it was, the Duchess's gown wasn't _too_ far out of fashion, and was still beautiful on her daughter, so it didn't really matter. I loaned a necklace of sapphires and diamonds (which had been a gift to me from Caspian), and Felicia's parents made sure to throw all sorts of accessories at her to wear on her big day, so even if everything was rather rushed, she was still lovely.

Since Caspian was the most highly positioned man on the island (and since there weren't religious orders in Narnia), he had been asked to perform the ceremony. I stood as Felicia's maid-of-honor and the Narnian Lords stood as Drinian's best men. The ceremony was brief, to the point, but well done – compared to my own wedding, this one was a fraction in length. Felicia was radiantly happy, Drinian looked as though his face would split from the broad smile he wore, and all of the guests had piled into the immense ballroom, which was brightly lit with sunshine and candlelight.

Following the ceremony was a magnificent feast to celebrate not only Felicia's marriage, but to also serve as a farewell dinner for me and Caspian. Everyone was dressed in their absolute best, and there was more than enough wine and dancing to go around. Many of the men got tipsy, at the least, and all of the women wished Felicia well on her future life in Narnia. While the celebrating went on, several dozen men hauled wedding gifts (all obtained last minute) to the _Dawn Treader_, where the sailors were having their own celebration, cheering their Captain's marriage with the Duke's wine and feasting on food brought to them from the castle's kitchens.

It was nearly midnight by the time Caspian led me up to our rooms, but by then Felicia and Drinian had gone off to their own. I caught the coy look my own husband threw at me on the way upstairs, and could only wink at him in reply. That was more than enough communication for the both of us.

* * *

Holding Ali's sleeping form close, Caspian stared at the ceiling and savored the quiet. The past fortnight had been madness here on Galma, and he relished the peace he and his wife were allowed after they had entered their sleeping chambers.

Gently stroking her hair, Caspian marveled at the way Ali had so easily come into the role of Queen of Narnia. Oh, she was not yet crowned and hailed yet, but the people of Galma recognized her as such, and she had behaved accordingly.

It was one thing to be crowned a Queen, but quite another to act like one, and a great surge of pride filled Caspian's heart. Ali had said that she'd studied the mannerisms of royalty back in her world, and she'd brilliantly displayed all of her learning for all to see. She had done everything possible to show grace and dignity, as well as kindness and affection; she carried herself well, smiled at everyone around her, and often stopped to talk with anyone who approached her. She had always been warm when she greeted and talked with others, and now, as Queen, that trait would serve her very well indeed. No doubt this was how she had won over the Lost Lords, for they had taken notice of her actions, and now fully approved of her as their future Queen.

Glancing over to his wife's face, Caspian had to wonder at her. She had always been so carefree and open, ready to rush out on horseback to a picnic or to the practice yards to fight with him –seeing her so reserved and proper was like seeing another person, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Had Ali always had a reserved side, or was she putting on the persona for not only his benefit, but for the people as well?

The thought made him shift uneasily, and with his movements, Caspian found himself accidentally waking the woman he had been thinking about. She stirred against his shoulder, eyes fluttering open to reveal tired, dazed eyes. Seeing him awake, she raised her head, her face full of concern.

"What is it?" she whispered, pressing a hand to his chest, her fingers warm through the thin material of his nightshirt. "What's wrong?"

He smiled. "Nothing; I was just admiring the queenly demeanor you've developed, and your ability to dance. It made me wonder what other skills or talents you must have."

Ali smiled and snuggled against his shoulder. "I'm afraid that's all," she murmured as her eyes began to flutter closed. "Professor Cornelius taught me to dance, in case I had to at one of the balls, and the rest is something I've always had inside of me. Though I would rather be open and have fun, I do have a serious side –I've just rarely used it. Since I'm going to be Queen, that means my solemn side will be coming out more often."

As her eyes drifted shut, Caspian felt himself begin to follow her into dreams. His eyes slowly closing, part of him grew warm with joy at his good fortune. Ali's sense of humor and love of life was what he had fallen in love with; this new side of her would no doubt become as endearing to him as the rest of her.

* * *

"Oh, Ali, I'm so excited!" Felicia practically squealed as land came into view. "I have always wanted to visit Narnia proper, and now I am going to live there!"

Chuckling, I stood at the railing and shook my head at her. "No doubt Drinian will be excited to show you off to the rest of Narnia as well. Most people, including myself, never thought that he would marry, and now he has."

To be honest, I had been puzzled at their quick, whirlwind romance. After all, they had only really known each other only three days before they married, and it seemed, at least at first, rather suspicious. If I didn't know Felicia so well, I'd have suspected a love potion or spell of some kind.

As it was, the two were genuinely in love with each other. Drinian had quickly discovered that Felicia wasn't just another pretty face, and that she had an intelligent mind inside her head. It had been a shock for him, discovering that her father had made sure that both his children received good educations, but a welcome one. Drinian had already known how kind Felicia was, but until she had shown him her father's library and begun passionately talking about their culture and sailing techniques, he had truly thought her to be just another silly noblewoman searching for a husband.

It wasn't hard for Drinian to fall for Felicia; once he'd seen past his assumptions about her and actually paid attention to her, it was no wonder he managed to lose his heart to her so quickly. While Caspian and I were busy attending the last events on Galma, Drinian was with Felicia in the library, hovering over books, maps of the island, and tidal charts. At dinner, they sat together, chatting about…well, I had no idea what, because I was usually too busy speaking with the Duchess Marianna and Caspian, who tended to let his hand drift over to hold mine.

Now, two weeks after the wedding, it seemed that Drinian wanted to thank me in some way. He felt he owed his good fortune to me (which was at least partially true), so he insisted on owing me a favor. Since I knew the value of someone "owing" me, I decided to keep that little trump card in reserve for the future.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn. Caspian's beaming face looked down at me, a gleam in his eyes that spoke volumes about how happy he was to be home. "You should go down and change into something more suited to your new titles," he said teasingly.

I wrinkled my nose at him. "I am _not_ going to step onto the docks in a formal gown," I retorted, crossing my arms. "I haven't worn a dress since we left Galma, and stepping onto the docks in formalwear is not a good idea. Things will be chaotic enough with our return –I'm sure that a huge celebration has been in the works for weeks, and the minute we set foot in the castle, none of us will have time to breathe."

"All the more reason for you to appear in all your queenly finery," Felicia joked, a smile on her face.

I glared at her. "No. Besides, there are probably more important things to do. Once things settle, Caspian can call a council meeting, announce our marriage and have the Lost Lords testify that it is a valid marriage, and then we can move onto a coronation ceremony afterwards. Business first, then personal things, remember."

That last part was directed at Caspian, who didn't look happy at having to hold back the news he was married, but he could see that I had a point. There might be a stack of critical things for him to do, but once those were done, we could give everyone the joyous news.

"But the crew are bound to gossip about it to their friends and family," Felicia reminded me. "I'm sure you could order them to remain quiet, but they will eventually tell someone."

"Drinian will be sure that they don't," Caspian said. "But right now, you should make sure that everything you have aboard is packed up so that it can be quickly unloaded and taken back to your quarters, Ali."

"Already done," I told him. "I started packing up days ago. It's all ready to be moved."

"Ali!" cried a young voice.

Turning, I was just in time to catch an exuberant Gael. She and her parents had stayed aboard the _Dawn Treader_ while we'd been docked in Galma, though Helaine and Rhince had made sure that they enjoyed the festivities as a family. After Helaine finished doing my hair each morning, she and her husband had led Gael to the city and explored it thoroughly. They had stopped by each merchant tent that had set up during the celebrations, and gotten the chance to watch some of the jousting and fireworks. Word had gotten around that Gael was a particular favorite of mine, and so her family had been allowed to eat at one of the lower tables in the dining hall, much to their delight. There had been so many people there that I hadn't been able to spot them, but Gael assured me that they'd always eaten there, and dined well as they watched the evening entertainments.

"Ali, are we there yet?" the little girl asked, bouncing in excitement. She was thrilled at the idea of a new land with a new home and many new friends. There was also the added bonus of meeting my beloved Horse and Wolf friends.

"Almost," I said, smiling. "Are you ready and packed? It's going to be absolute chaos, panic, and yelling until they take everything off the ship."

Gael nodded and took my hand. "Will we be going up to the palace as soon as we dock?" she asked. "Do you think your friends will be there to greet you? Do you think I'll make friends quickly? Where will Mummy, Daddy and I live? Will we be in the palace, close to you?"

"Gael!" Helaine said, coming up to retrieve her daughter. "That is quite enough. I'm sure she has enough to worry about without having to answer all of your questions."

I chuckled and pulled the child into a hug. "Since they don't know we're coming, I doubt they'll be there to meet me," I said. "And yes, as soon as we're able, we will go to the palace, where I will make sure that all of your belongings are taken to a lovely set of rooms for you to share until you find your own house."

Drinian cleared his throat. "Actually, that might not be true. It seems that the tide is not with us, and we likely won't be making port for another few hours. I've no doubt that one of the lookouts in the city, or perhaps one of the merfolk, has spotted us and reported our arrival to the castle by now. We'll likely have a large gathering waiting for us as soon as we land."

Well, so much for my hope of us being unnoticed.

* * *

The minute we caught sight of the docks, I saw that Drinian was right. It looked as though half of Cair Paravel had shown up to greet us, and all of them were wearing their best outfits, leaving the rest of us feeling very underdressed. Thankfully, everyone waited until the ship had safely pulled up to the docks, and the crew had lowered the gangplank. Caspian and I both stepped up to the top of the plank, ready to disembark first, as was expected.

After that came the chaos.

Down the dock came a number of Council members, but since space was limited, the only ones to come all the way to meet us were several chief human members of the Council, Professor Cornelius, Trumpkin, the representative from the Fauns, and a few of the Talking Mice, who no doubt were eager to meet their leader. My heart sank as I knew that I would have to break the sad news to them about dear Reepicheep.

With the Council came Fang, whose tail was wagging so fast that I thought it might cause him to take flight. He was grinning wolfishly, and let out the occasional yip of excitement. I waved to him, which only caused his tail to wag faster, if that was possible.

Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of trumpets, and the crowd began to roar in greeting to their King. Caspian waved and smiled at the crowd, and nodded to his greeters before beginning to disembark. But before he even set a foot on the plank, he reached to take my hand, and proceeded to drag me down behind him.

When we stood on the docks, Caspian was mobbed by his councilors, who started to all talk at once. I heard no sign of panic or worry in their voices, so clearly there was no impending doom of some kind that needed to be dealt with. While Caspian dealt with his personal greeters, I went to face mine.

First was Fang, who promptly planted both forepaws on my shoulders and proceeded to give me several slobbery wolf kisses. Since it'd been a year since our late meeting, I let him lick my face raw, and once he was done, immediately whipped out a handkerchief and wiped my face dry. That task done, I tucked the damp cloth away and knelt down to give my favorite canine a good scratch behind the ears.

"Hello," I said to him. "How's that for a greeting?"

Fang panted and closed his eyes in bliss, savoring the scratch for a good minute before pulling away. "You've no idea how much I've missed that, Ali. Professor Cornelius tries, but he doesn't have such good strong fingers. And he never finds the right spots to scratch."

He threw a look over his shoulder, towards the docks. "Roan is waiting for you. He would have come with me to meet you here, but he didn't want to run the risk of knocking someone into the sea."

Laughing, I straightened up, only to meet with the sight of Reepicheep's people, who stood eagerly watching the ship. Swallowing, my hand strayed to the blade I had tucked into my belt. It was Reep's sword –true to my word, it hadn't left my possession the whole journey here. I had set it safely in my rooms, and worn it on this day to give it to his second-in-command. It was not a task I'd been looking forward to.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly approached the gathering of Mice and cleared my throat, quickly getting their attention. When they saw me draw their leader's sword and begin to present it to them, they stared, silent and disbelieving.

"It was not battle that took him," I told them. "All his life, he had been called to Aslan's Country, and the Great Lion granted him permission to enter that realm. Reepicheep asked that I pass this to you, Peep, so that you may take his place as Chief."

Peepiceek, who was second to Reep in rank and fighting skill, stepped forward. "Alas, I cannot take the blade, my lady," he softly replied. "Our leader saw fit to hand you his sword, and with you it must remain. Keep it as a tribute to our Chief, and your dear friend."

Bowing my head, I tucked the blade back into my belt. "I will keep it with honor," I said. "It will be cherished, always."

It was then that the human men on the Council gasped and cried out, pointing towards the ship. There stood the four Lords that we had brought home, coming down the gangplank. Numerous loud feminine shrieks and screams came from the crowd, and as three older women raced down the docks, three lords ran for the women, arms held out to catch them up. A fourth woman came forward, slowly, on a cane, but Lord Argoz was quick to meet her and sweep her off her feet, much to her surprise. It was a scene that had everyone clapping and whooping with joy –I had to wipe my eyes on my sleeve, it was so lovely.

"And now, my Lords," Caspian said loudly, getting not only the Council's attention, but everyone else's. "Since there are no urgent matters that presently require my attention, it is time that I made a very important announcement."

I blushed as he beckoned me over to him. When I reached his side, he took my hand in his and pulled me close to him. I saw Professor Cornelius's eyes sparkle, and I could see that he thought that Caspian had asked me to marry him. He had no idea what was coming.

"During our quest, the Lady Alandra consented to become my wife," Caspian announced, his voice carrying far and wide. "We were wed on the island of the magician Coriakin, with the Lost Lords as our witnesses, as well as the Lord Drinian. She is now my wife, and your Queen. We will have her coronation within the week!"

For a split second, there was dead silence as everyone absorbed the news. Then, without warning, an explosion of sound –people cheering, shouting, crying out and roaring their approval. Some looked unhappy with the announcement, but they were greatly outnumbered. I guess I would have to win them over, like I had with the Lost Lords.

Caspian leaned over towards me. "I think some of them approve," he said, trying to be heard over the crowd.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to accept Professor Cornelius's tight hug. "I knew it," the older man said, squeezing me gently, but firmly. "I'm so glad you finally saw what was right in front of you."

The pride I saw in his eyes warmed my heart as much as the loving look I saw in Caspian's.

* * *

AN: One more left, to be posted early next week! Review?


	24. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing _**Narnia **_related (though I wish I did!). Only original characters are mine.

AN: Last one! The next story will be up in a week or so!

**Epilogue: To Crown a Queen:**

Days of celebration followed our return to Narnia –there were feasts, music, and welcomes from our friends, as well as from the people. Many were thrilled that Caspian had finally married, and some of those who had doubts remembered what I'd done for the good of Narnia (including saving Caspian's life), and accepted their King's choice. Those with more serious objections remained muted, though I did see flickers of approval when they saw how well and properly I conducted myself.

In between celebrations and feasts, Caspian met with his Council. He was eager to see what he had missed, and to find out if there were any matters that he had to attend to. The Councilors had earlier assured him that nothing needed his attention, but Caspian wanted to be sure, anyway.

And lucky me, I was involved as well. This I didn't mind, since I was also curious as to what had happened during our absence. The problem was, in regards to anything legal or significant, I wasn't really allowed to do much until _after_ I was officially crowned Queen. Once that event occurred, anything I put my signature on was to be carried out whenever I demanded it.

As can be imagined, I was pretty annoyed at being useless, but at least I could familiarize myself with what I felt needed attention, and go back to do something about it once I had the ability to do so. I think the Councilors were torn between being amused at my impatience, and worried about it, since they didn't know what to expect from me. I had gone against the 'rules' of etiquette for years, and now they wondered what I would do once I became Queen. It was fun watching them squirm.

During my free time, I made sure that Gael and her family members were happily settled in their lovely suite of rooms, tucked in a hallway near mine. Watching Helen, Helaine and Rhince's mouths drop open at the sight of their quarters was hysterical, especially since Gael took it all in stride. As her parents stood gaping at the fine rooms, Gael went to pick out her own room, and to tell the servants where to set her things. Once she was satisfied with where her belongings were settled, she came to ask where the library was. I offered to show her while her parents saw to their own unpacking. By now, the small family had settled into their new home, and all of them were as eager for the coronation ceremony as anyone else.

But my time wasn't entirely spent at parties, in council sessions, or with showing Gael around the castle and city. Rather, I found myself holed up with Helaine, who decided to become my own personal seamstress and gown designer.

* * *

"If it's all the same to you, Ali, I would rather work for you than open my own shop," she told me, several days after our arrival in Narnia.

I had first made an offer to help finance a shop for her –then, once she was established and had a line of steady customers, she could pay me back. But after talking with her husband, they decided it would be best to see if I would hire her on as my personal seamstress and wardrobe mistress. I happily agreed, since it an excellent opportunity for everyone, and Helaine was thrilled with the idea of working with extremely fine materials. Rhince, meanwhile, had found a job as a sort of consultant to Drinian, who wanted a life-long sailor's advice and knowledge at his disposal.

And so, today, I was being fussed over by my personal dress designer. It was three days before my coronation ceremony, and we were in my personal quarters, my own little "getaway" inside the palace. Although we had a shared set of rooms, it was traditional for a King and Queen to keep their own suite for a bit of privacy, so Caspian had his own set as well.

As I stood on a nice little pedestal, Helaine was pinning, unpinning, snipping, measuring, and either sighing or muttering over me. She had solemnly declared that she was going to make my coronation gown a thing to remember, even if I told her to not make it overly gaudy. Now she was trying to make it gaudy without it _appearing_ to be gaudy, and it wasn't going well for her. Poor Helaine had her sister helping her, and both women were insistent on using cloth-of-gold in my outfit.

"You can use it, but don't make it tasteless or anything," I constantly reminded them. "If I don't like it, I won't wear it."

That always made them grumpy, but Helen and Helaine knew that I meant what I said: If I don't like it, I won't wear it. True, I hadn't liked gowns in the past, but now that I was Caspian's wife, I knew I'd have to bite the bullet and deal with wearing them. Besides, if I liked the feel of the material and the look of it, I had no problem putting a dress on. If I didn't think it suited me, it wouldn't be allowed near me. Caspian was no help in my clothing matters, either, because he thought I looked wonderful in anything I put on.

"I wish you would let me use the silver satin, Ali," Helaine said as she picked up a length of the material to show to me.

"No," I said firmly. "I'm letting you get away with the cloth-of-gold and gold embroidery. It's either one or the other, so you'll just have to make do with that."

A feminine chuckle preceded the entry of Felicia, who gave my seamstresses a sympathetic look. "Really, Ali, it's your coronation! You should want to look your most spectacular! I know I would."

I rolled my eyes as the sisters looked hopefully at me. Felicia gave me a smile as she took the silver satin in her hands. "You should look like the Queen people expect you to be –shining like the sun and the moon, and the stars! The people will likely never see such a thing again in their lives and the least you can do is make it special for them."

As I made to protest, Felicia reached out and gently placed a hand over my mouth. "Do not disappoint your subjects with this, your first act as Queen," she whispered. "Helaine wants to make this special for you, especially since people will be looking to her to make you appear as the great Queen they expect. Caspian may not care what you wear, but everyone else will have high expectations, which they will look to Helaine to meet. Do not make this about just you."

Sighing, I nodded towards the sisters. "Alright, but don't make it too heavy or too hot! There's supposed to be a ball afterwards, and I don't want to be sweating through the material when I'm halfway up the aisle to the thrones!"

The glint in their eyes gave me the feeling that I was going to regret this.

* * *

The day of my coronation dawned bright, sunny, and warm. Everyone was excited, and the air around Cair Paravel hummed with emotions –I could feel it even in my rooms. To my disappointment, Caspian had gotten ready in his own suite, so that he wouldn't see me in my coronation gown. I had hoped for a bit of encouragement from him, but there had still been a lot to do before the ceremony, and he'd been busy with that all morning.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to remain calm as I nibbled through the breakfast that Helen brought me. There was a lot of food, much more than I wanted to eat, but I managed a mouthful of eggs, bacon, and sausage without too much trouble.

My gown was, as expected, more extravagant than I wanted it to be. The entire thing was crafted from silver and gold materials, and I felt uncomfortable wearing something so opulent.

There was a silver, silken under-gown with a lighter silver design woven into it. Looking at it, the design resembled trees waving with the wind. Over it was the cloth-of-gold material –sleeveless and open at the front of the skirt, to show the silver under-gown, and embroidered into the gold was a gold-and-silver design of swirling waves that made the material look as though it were liquid. Matching gold-and-silver braid decorated the sweetheart neckline and hems of the dress, while shining crystals and beads shone along the gold bodice. The cut of the dress was flowing, falling downwards until it fluttered along the ground and back in a short train.

Around my neck was one of the necklaces that Caspian had given me, one of gold and diamonds that went perfectly with the outfit. On one of my wrists was a matching bracelet, a coronation gift from Trumpkin. My head was bare, and my hair hung loosely down my back, the strands along the sides near my temples gathered and twisted simply until they were gathered at the back of my head, they were braided and allowed to fall downwards.

"You look lovely, my lady," Helaine said, giving me a courtesy as she finished and stepped back. Her sister and daughter did the same, making my stomach quiver with nerves. I didn't like the idea of people bowing to me, but now I would have to get used to it –at least until I broke my friends of the habit.

A knock came on the door. "Ali, it's time," Professor Cornelius called as he poked his head inside. When he saw me, he smiled proudly. "You look beautiful, my dear."

Smiling, I stepped forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Professor," I said as he took my hands in his. "Well, let's get this over with, shall we? I don't relish the idea of wearing this gown longer than I have to."

There was another dress for me to wear at the ball this evening, but it was far less ornate than this one, and much lighter. That dress I was excited to wear, because it was in blue and silver, my favorite color combinations, and was both simple and elegant at the same time.

Professor Cornelius chuckled and released my hands so that he could offer his arm. I managed a smile as he led me from the room, the others trailing behind me.

* * *

As the throne room doors swung open, Caspian almost choked at the sight that met his eyes. He had thought Ali to be breathtaking in her wedding gown, but she practically shone in the one she wore now.

Up on the dais, dressed in his own finery of blue, silver and gold, with his crown upon his brow, Caspian was very thankful that he wasn't holding a thing in his hands, or else he would have dropped it. His eyes followed Ali's shining form as she walked up the length of red carpet that had been unfurled for the occasion. The Centaurs of the Royal Guard had drawn their swords for her to walk beneath, as they had once done for the Kings and Queens of Old, and every pair of eyes watched as Ali slowly walked past them, the image of dignity and royalty.

Swallowing harshly, he saw her come close enough to have her gaze meet his, and the sparkle of amusement that shone there almost had him grinning, in spite of the seriousness of the event. Ali always did have a way of lightening a situation.

At the foot of the dais, she stopped, waiting patiently as Caspian made his speech. He talked of he'd discovered his love for Ali, and to his great joy, wedded her before those he trusted and held most dear. He then declared that his union with Ali was the will of Aslan, the Great Lion, and from this day forward, she was to be his Queen and Consort, to rule with him until the end of her days. Any who desired to object to this should speak now, and be prepared to challenge not only Caspian himself, but also the wrath of the great Lion.

When no one voiced any protests, Caspian motioned for her to kneel. Turning, he retrieved Ali's crown from the red velvet pillow being held by Trumpkin, who looked immensely proud (though whether it was pride at Ali or at being the bearer of her crown, Caspian couldn't tell). For now, it was a simple circlet of gold, as it was all that could be found in such a short time period. Caspian would ask the Dwarves to craft something more suitable later.

Holding the crown above her head, he proclaimed, "I crown thee Alandra, Queen of Narnia! May your grace and wisdom rule over our land for many long years!"

As he placed the circlet upon her head, the most incredible thing happened. Right under his fingers, the crown began to glow with a bright golden light, causing many to gasp. As he watched, the simple gold band shifted and changed form, and when the light faded, in its place was a magnificent crown crafted of entwining silver and gold vines, adorned with shining flowers and leaves.

Stepping back, Caspian reached down to help Ali to her feet. Looking at her puzzled face, he knew that everyone but her had seen her crown glow and change. Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed her soundly, causing everyone to burst into cheers and applause. When he pulled back, Ali gave him a questioning look.

"What was that all about?" she asked, just loud enough for him to hear her.

"I'll tell you later," he replied, taking her hand and leading her up onto the dais.

Once they stood before their respective thrones, he raised a hand, effectively silencing the room and gaining everyone's attention. "I give you Queen Alandra the Fair, for she is as honorable and truthful as she is fair in face!"

Again, the crowd burst into applause and cheers Caspian signaled for her to sit, which she did. "So, how fare you, my queen?" he teased, earning a mock glare from his wife.

"Quite well, my king," she replied, smiling at several courtiers who came up to bow and congratulate her. "Though I _would_ like to know why everyone is staring at my head."

As musicians appeared and struck up a lively tune, Caspian explained what had happened in regards to her crown.

As he spoke, Ali looked surprised, but relieved. "Well, at least now people can see that Aslan really does approve of our marriage," she said as Helen appeared with a small plate of finger foods and a goblet of chilled sparkling cider.

"Of course, tomorrow is when the real work shall begin," Caspian warned. "You are queen now, and have a great deal of responsibilities. I hope you're ready for all of that."

She turned and smiled at him. "With you there to teach me, I'm sure I'll learn. Now, I rather like this song. Would you care to dance with me, Sire?"

He grinned and held a hand out to her. "If you wish, my lady."

Gliding out onto the floor, the two of them proceeded to dance the entire night and early morning away.

* * *

AN: End of this story! Next one will be up in a couple weeks, at most. To keep up-to-date on when I post, add me to one of the Alert lists on your account.

Thanks so much for sticking with this story, and please don't forget to review!


End file.
